Blanco y negro
by Nimph
Summary: Simpático fic D/G con misterio, humor y más tensión sexual que fluff real, por el módico precio de... bueno, da igual sólo lean. *capítulo 9* EL BESO.
1. Default Chapter

BLANCO Y NEGRO  
Capítulo 1: El mundo ha dejado de tener sentido  
  
Oh, no. Él volvía a estar en su camino. Como siempre. Parecía que la persiguiera. Era normal encontrar a gente por los pasillos, pero encontrar a Draco Malfoy siete veces al día y por casualidad era algo improbable. Además de desagradable, eso por descontado.  
  
Esta vez, él estaba haciendo ver que prestaba atención a la Foca Fofa (también denominada Cara-de-Bulldog, o, menos frecuentemente, Pansy Parkinson) mientras revisaba un pergamino. A su lado, con cara de estar a punto de cometer acoso sexual (si todavía no había llegado a ese punto, cosa que Ginny dudaba), Foca Fofa gesticulaba y gritaba, tratando de atraer su atención. En vano, por supuesto. Ginny supuso que, si algún día, por casualidad, él se dignaba a mirarla, Pansy moriría intantániamente de un ataque al corazón. O quizás se ahogara en su propia baba. Escondió una sonrisa al imaginárselo.  
  
Draco levantó la vista y la vio.  
  
"Mierda, otra vez no" suplicó ella en silencio, suprimiendo la sonrisa, mirando al suelo con determinación y apresurando el paso sobre el suelo de mármol. Se sentía incómoda cuando él la miraba. Era como soportar el escrutinio de una estatua de hielo o algo por el estilo. Además, el cabrón era muy sexy. Aunque cabrón, claro. Todo entraba dentro de la definición de 'Draco'.  
  
-Ginny, espera.  
  
Se paró de golpe.   
  
-Se te cayó en la sala común.  
  
Ginny suspiró con alivio al reconocer la voz y se giró para sonreír.  
  
-Oh, gracias, Nille- dijo, recogiendo la libreta que él le tendía- ¿Me has seguido hasta aquí para dármela?- añadió, con una sonrisa dulce.  
  
-Es la tarea de Herbología que te expliqué ayer. Sólo faltaba que te la dejaras- Neville se encongió de hombros y le devolvió la sonrisa. Ginny vió de reojo como, detrás de él, Malfoy los observaba con fijeza mientras Foca Fofa saltaba delante suyo, agitando los brazos y tratando de conseguir una respuesta.  
  
-¡Eres un encanto! Mañana en Hogsmeade te invito a una cerveza de mantequilla- prometió ella, mirando su pequeño reloj de muñeca. Todavía tenía tiempo para una mini charla-: ¿Cómo te fue el exámen de Pociones?  
  
Neville sólo puso cara lúgubre.  
  
-¡No pudo ir tan mal!- exclamó ella, tratando de reconfortarlo. Más allá en el corredor se oía "¡Draco! ¿Me estás escuchando?" y un sonoro bufido de exasperación (inimitablemente Malfoy).  
  
-Oh, bueno, sólo fundí el caldero- contestó Neville con toda la naturalidad del mundo, provocando la risa de Ginny- y la poción sin terminar (de un color calabaza muy sospechoso, por cierto) llegó al suelo, destrozó los zapatos de Hermi, se mezcló con no-se-qué que alguien había tirado al suelo, explotó, y a la mitad de la clase se le quedó el pelo a lo 'afro'. Incluido Snape. A parte de eso...  
  
Ginny rió a la pequeña explicación y contestó, tratando de animarle:  
  
-Bueno. No te preocupes. Pudo haber ido peor.  
  
-Ya me dirás cómo- contestó Neville, sacudiendo la cabeza de rizos castaños con abatimiento. Detrás, Draco volvía a mirar al pergamino, aunque se notaba bastante que seguía escuchando. Foca Fofa (con el pelo algo raro, ahora que Ginny lo pensaba- podría ser por culpa de la poción de Nille?) mariposeaba a su alrededor, todavía sin darse por vencida. "¿Pero lo harás o no?" "Depende. (este era Draco)" "¿De qué?" "Del tiempo que tardes en desaparecer." "¿Qué? No te entiendo. (esta era Foca Fofa, la pesada en dos sentidos)"  
  
-Ahora ya me voy. Nos vemos luego en la biblioteca, ¿eh?- y con una última sonrisa de consuelo y un pellizco amistoso en la mejilla suave de Nille, Gin dobló la esquina.  
  
*-*-*-*  
  
La biblioteca no estaba ni llena ni vacía, así que se dejó caer al lado de Ron, que peleaba bravamente contra un escuadrón de problemas de transfiguración, y se dispuso a hojear su libro de Muggleología mientras esperaba a Neville.  
  
Se podía decir que era su único amigo. Oh, claro, también estaban sus hermanos, a los que sabía que podía acudir siempre que lo necesitara, aunque cada cual iba su rollo: los dos mayores estaban en el estrangero, Percy trabajando día y noche, Fred y George conspirando siempre, inseparables, y finalmente Ron, que era su favorito pero solía ir con sus amigos. Hermione era demasiado... bueno, de hecho era una gran amiga. Pero ya tenía a Harry y Ron. Harry, su maravillosamente utópico e inalcanzable héroe no servía como amigo (hiciera lo que hiciera, Ginny tenía la sensación de que siempre sería la hermanita de Ron, lo cual era muy molesto. Además, no puedes ser amigo de alguien que provoca que tus rodillas bailen solas cada vez que lo miras). Las chicas de su curso eran demasiado superficiales para ella, además eran dos que siempre iban juntas (incluso al hablar decían lo mismo a la vez, provocando unas migrañas horrorosas a la pobre Ginny). Los chicos, bueno, estaba Colin, con el que se llevaba francamente bien, aunque con él no había más temas que 1) Harry Potter y 2) Fotografía. Como mucho, después se podía volver al tema 1. Después había un par de muchachos bastante simpáticos que se sentaban en frente de ella en el comedor. Se llamaban Paul y Peter, y los dos querían formar un grupo de música para magos, por lo que perseguían a Ginny para que cantara y al otro chico, Herbert (un gran fanático de Historia de al Magia, el único que no se dormía escuchando al profesor Binns), para que se animara a tocar el laúd. Por ahora no habían tenido mucho éxito, pero seguían insistiendo en que Ginny tenía una voz tan angelical que bla, bla, bla.   
  
Y, finalmente, estaba Neville, o Nille, como a ella le gustaba llamarlo. Despistado y manazas, siempre estaba allí cuando Ginny necesitaba un hombro en el que apoyarse. ¿Necesitabas un pañuelo? Neville siempre tenía el suyo a mano (y limpio, que es de agradecer). ¿Aburrida? Puedes buscar a Trevor. ¿Problemas con Herbología? A veces parecía que Nille sabía más que Sprout. ¿Un abrazo? Nille siempre tenía a punto su faceta de osito de peluche para ella. ¿Su pelo estaba peor que el de Hermione? Nille siempre tenía tiempo para pasarle el peine si mientras le explicaba la poción de Dulces Sueños. Y siempre sabía como hacerla reír, como convencerla, cómo conseguir que le contara secretos. Y Ginny sabía cómo conseguir que se sintiera seguro y útil, sus problemas, lo valiente que era, sus complejos, secretos y dudas.   
  
-Hey, Ginny. ¿Esperas a Neville?- dijo una voz grave a su espalda. Ginny, muy a su pesar, sintió sus mejillas ardiendo y se olvidó de respirar. "¡Niña estúpida!" se recriminó con furia.  
  
-Eeeu... sí. ¿Vosotros?  
  
Hermione dejó caer sus libros al lado de Ron y le mandó una sonrisa tipo 'Uuuuuy qué colorada estás...'. Harry (con el pelo algo electroestático - se supone que los efectos de la poción explosiva de Neville no sólo habían llegado a Pansy) se sentó enfrente de Hermi. Esto es, al ladito de Ginny, que entre el pelo y la cara ya parecía una bandera de Gryffindor, y sacó su libro de Defensa. Milagrosamente, Ginny consiguió que sus mejillas pasaran a ser sólo ligeramente rosadas. Después se intentó concentrar en el libro, pero era más difícil que una cita romántica con Lupin en luna llena, porque el aroma de galletas, hierba y quidditch de Harry le cosquilleaba en la nariz.   
  
Sin todavía saber de qué hablaba el libro, levantó la vista para buscar a Neville. Pero no había llegado todavía. En cambio, cierto slytherin estaba sentado en la mesa de enfrente, con un libro entre las manos. Ginny dejó caer la cabeza encima de la mesa.   
  
-¡Otra vez no!  
  
-¿Qué?- preguntó Harry.  
  
Ginny se incorporó rápidamente, le flasheó una sonrisa (y todo su auto-control a la basura, se había sonrojado otra vez) y, por miedo a que pensara que era una paranoica esquizofrénica sólo dijo:  
  
-Neville llega tarde otra vez.  
  
Harry sonrió, divertido.  
  
-Deberías estar acostumbrada, ¿no? Pero mira, ya viene hacia aquí.  
  
En efecto, Neville se acercaba, esquivando las mesas. Ginny le hizo una seña para que se acercara y, al contestar, él desparramó una pila de libros de unas ravenclaw de tercero por el suelo. Ginny ahogó la risa con una mano; toda la biblioteca se había girado al oír el estrépito. Todos menos uno. Ginny vio por el rabillo del ojo cómo Draco, de hecho, la estaba mirando a ella. Sin saber muy bien porqué, se le subieron los colores. Aunque, bien pensado, igual podía haber sido culpa de intentar aguantarse la risa, ¿no?  
  
Después de muchas disculpas, Neville llegó a la mesa con los demás, pero Ginny no dejó que se sentara, sino que lo llevó detrás de una estantería.   
  
-¿Qué pasa?- dijo Nille, en cuanto ella se detuvo entre dos estanterías.  
  
-Eso iba a preguntar, Nillie. ¿Fuiste a la hora extra de herbología?- preguntó ella, Nille asintió- ¿Estaba Hannah Abbot?- Neville asintió otra vez, con las orejas rojas. Ginny exhibió una sonrisa trimfante- ¡Te lo dije! ¿De qué hablasteis?  
  
-No hablamos.  
  
-Oh, venga- Ginny frunció el ceño y ladeó la cabeza-, ¿estuviste prácticamente solo con ella en el hinvernadero una hora y media y no le dijiste nada?   
  
-No- admitió Neville, bajando la cabeza.  
  
-¡Pero Neville! ¡Que tienes dieciséis años! ¿Tanto cuesta decir Hola? ¿Sonreír? Oh, vamos, ¡si tienes una sonrisa preciosa!  
  
Neville sonrió tímidamente, Ginny sacudió la cabeza.  
  
-Si no le pides para ir al baile tú se lo pedirá otro.  
  
Nille pareció triste.  
  
-¿Y si me dice que no?  
  
-Entonces es idiota- Ginny se encongió de hombros.  
  
-No digas eso- repuso Nille, la voz cortante.  
  
Ginny iba a disculparse cuando vio a Malfoy pasando por allí cerca (muy disimuladamente).  
  
-Está bien. ¿Vamos a la sala común?  
  
-¿Ahora?  
  
-Tengo frío- se excusó Ginny, empujándolo lejos de las estanterías y de Malfoy.  
  
*-*-*-*-*  
  
-En serio, Gin. Si va a tardar tanto en pedírmelo, casi será mejor que se lo pida yo. Me está poniendo de los nervios.  
  
Ginny asintió, esperando que Hermione continuara. Pero Hermione sólo tomó un trago de su cerveza de mantequilla y preguntó:  
  
-¿Tú qué crees?  
  
-Creo que quiere preguntártelo él, pero si tú se lo pidieras le solucionarías la vida- dijo. Hermione agitó una mano, no quería dar el paso ella-. Entonces tendrás que esperar, al fin y al cabo todavía queda un mes para el baile. Pero si quieres ya hablaré con él para que se dé prisa... ¡para eso es mi hermano! Aunque no creo que me cuente nada, no se puede hablar con él sobre ti. Siempre suelta cualquier excusa y se larga.  
  
-Bueno, pues gracias. ¿Y tú? ¿Tienes pareja?- preguntó Hermione, pasándose una mano por el pelo (ya electroestático de natural, sin ningun tipo de ayuda de Neville) tratando de alisarlo para recogerlo en una cola baja.  
  
-Pues es muy raro, ya me lo han pedido tres chicos- explicó Ginny, encogiéndose de hombros y mirando fijamente cómo Madame Rosmerta limpiaba vasos sin parar en la barra.  
  
-¿Tres?  
  
-Sí- afirmó Ginny, encogiéndose de hombros. Realmente no lo entendía-. Seamus, Herbert (el de mi curso, sabes?), y un chico de Ravenclaw al que no conocía de nada antes. Sí, ése que tiene los ojos violetas, ¿no sabes cómo se llama? No tengo ni idea de porqué.  
  
-¿Aceptaste a alguno? Seamus te lo habrá pedido porque Lavender va con uno de Hufflepuff, ¡pero ése de Ravenclaw no está nada mal!  
  
-No... quiero ver si este año tengo suerte con Harry.  
  
Hermione asintió, luego pareció acordarse de algo:  
  
-¡Hablando de Harry! Yo me marcho ya, he quedado con los chicos ahora. ¡Gracias por todo!  
  
-Está bien. Si ves a Nille le dices que le espero, ¿eh?  
  
Hermione asintió, sonriente. Se encasquetó el pelo en su gorro de tercipelo verde y se dirigió a la barra, dio unas monedas a Madame Rosmerta y se largó. Ginny observó las burbujitas de su cerveza un rato, luego sacó su viejo ejemplar de El Señor de los Anillos. No sabía muy bien porqué, pero los hobbits siempre le recordaban a Neville. Especialmente Sam. Y Eowyn, la dama guerrera, era el personaje favorito de Ginny. Había leído docenas de veces el libro entero, había protegido sus cubiertas con encantamientos anti-pérdida y de impermeabilidad, y todo el libro estaba subrayado, tenía pequeñas notas a los márgenes y ya se abría solo por las partes favoritas de Ginny. a veces, de entre página y página emergían los dibujos de personajes que Nille había hecho para ella (no os sorprendáis si resulta que Nille sabe dibujar muy bien, ¡no puede ser patoso en todo! Además os avanzo que también tiene mano para los animales -exceptuando tortugas cabezotas-, la cocina y la poesía). Estaban todos los hobbits, y también los miembros de la Compañía y Eowyn con su espada y su cota de malla, Bilbo Bolsón, Galadriel reina de los elfos y muchos otros, que Gin guardaba con cuidado.  
  
Estaba a punto de llegar a uno de sus momentos favoritos cuando la puerta de las Tres Escobas se abrió de golpe, dejando pasar a... Draco Malfoy. Obviamente. El pelo, mojado de lluvia, le caía lacio y pegadizo sobre los ojos y las sienes. Llevaba una chaqueta de cuero oscuro, una camisa negra desabrochada y, debajo, una camiseta gris empapada. El conjunto acababa con unos tejanos con cara de ser extremadamente caros y unas botas que seguramente valían más que todos los zapatos de Ginny y de sus hermanos juntos (y probablemente más que todos los zapatos de la torre de Griffindor también). Ginny le dirigió una mirada de agobio y volvió a concentrarse en el libro. Malfoy se encantó a si mismo para secarse rápidamente (no hay que preocuparse: no hace falta que las camisetas estén mojadas para que se peguen a la piel y provoquen que Ginny meta la nariz en el libro literalmente tratando de no mirarlo). Se dejó caer en la mesa de al lado de Ginny, pidió vodka con lima y se dedicó a observar Ginny, que simplemente miraba al libro como si fuera a agujerearlo telepáticamente.   
  
Gin se estaba poniendo nerviosa. Muy, muy nerviosa. Y, con todo el morro del mundo, se levantó y se sentó cara a cara con Draco Malfoy.  
  
-¿Qué coño quieres, Malfoy?  
  
Él pareció sorprendido, pero no acobardado. Más bien divertido por un ataque frontal que no había previsto. Y lo dijo, sin rodeos, dejando a Ginny boqueando como un pez por la sorpresa. Dijo:  
  
-Ven al baile conmigo.  
  
-Y una mierda, Malfoy. ¿Qué quieres?  
  
-Parece que no ahorras palabras malsonantes. ¿Eso es común en todos los Gryffindor o sólo en las niñitas con demasiados hermanos mayores?- comentó él, sonriendo. Ginny no consideró esa sonrisa como agradable, pero él no le dio tiempo a contestar, sino que continuó-: ¿"Y una mierda" es un sí o un no?  
  
-Un no rotundo- clarificó Ginny, sacudiendo sus rizos color cobre-. ¿A qué viene la pregunta?  
  
-No era una pregunta.  
  
-Mala suerte- terminó Ginny, sin acabarse de creer la conversación. Parecía demasiado irreal, imposible y estúpida. Malfoy la miraba fijamente de esa manera tan fría, el vaso alto lleno de líquido verde sin tocar en la mesa, el pelo perfectamente peinado y brillante.  
  
-Míralo como un trato.  
  
Ginny lo interrogó con la mirada.   
  
-¿De qué hablas? ¿Porqué tendría que ir contigo? ¿Porqué me lo pides?  
  
-Supongo que sabes lo de la lista- explicó Malfoy con tono de voz de trabajo. Exactamente como si estuvieran en una reunión de negocios o hablando con Percy.  
  
-No.  
  
-¿No? Vaya- Tomó un sorbo de su vaso, pensativo-. Resulta que se hizo una lista de las chicas más guapas, atractivas, o como quieras llamarlo, de Hogwarts. Quedaste entre las primeras... la cuarta creo- continuaba sin fijar la mirada, sólamente observando a lo lejos-. La primera era Cindy Brewer, de séptimo. Una 'Hufflepuff' (dijo Hufflepuff como quien dice basura o payaso). No me interesó porque es sangresucia (sangresucia pronunciado como 'caca de vaca'). La segunda es Cho Chang, que no va a ir al baile. Ya se lo he pedido. En tercera posición... Padma y Parvati Patil. Se pasan el día peleando por mí (aquí un gesto de desinterés con la mano), así que son poco interesantes. En cuarto lugar quedas tú- aquí sí fijó sus ojos de gato en ella, esperando una respuesta.  
  
Sonrojándose en contra de su voluntad, Ginny se encogió de hombros.  
  
-Lo siento. ¿Qué digo? Estoy encantada de decirte que no. Prueba con la quinta.  
  
Draco sacudió la cabeza.  
  
-Iré contigo, Weasley.  
  
-Déjame adivinar porqué quieres eso- dijo Ginny a los ojos de gato- Primero, soy la segunda opción de Harry. Cho no irá, así que si Harry me lo pide y yo voy contigo...  
  
Draco asintió, pareciendo complacido.  
  
-Hay más. ¿Las adivinas?  
  
-¿Como por ejemplo que parecería que hago lo que tú quieres? ¿La cara que pondría Ron? ¿La cara de la Fo... digo Parkinson? ¿Que mis padres me encerrarían en San Mungo?  
  
Draco asintió, divertido.  
  
-Falta una.  
  
Ginny lo miró inquisitivamente.  
  
-¿Cuál?  
  
Draco rió de un modo definitivamente desagradable.  
  
-¿No sabes lo de las fotos?  
  
-¿Qué fotos?- Ginny entornó los ojos, tratando de adivinar en la mirada helada de Malfoy.  
  
-Este verano. Viaje a Egipto. La playa. Tú en biquini. Fotos. Colin. Por todo el colegio.  
  
Ginny se levantó de golpe de la mesa.  
  
-Mientes- siseó. Había ido a la playa con su familia en Egipto y llevaba biquini, pero de ahí a pensar que Colin, al revelar las fotos para ella, había repartido la foto del biquini por la escuela...  
  
Draco la miró, todavía sentado.  
  
-No miento. Crabbe amplió una copia y la tiene colgada en la pared. Le costó diez sickles y siete knuts...  
  
Ginny lo miró fijamente, todavía en pie. Tenía que mentir. Nille se lo habría dicho, o Ron... aunque Ron, de hecho, le había recomendado (muy en su rol de hermano mayor) que fuera con cuidado con 'todos esos idiotas salidos'. En ese momento, Ginny no había entendido a qué se refería. Draco continuó hablando:  
  
-El biquini es turquesa. Tienes una pelota de playa amarilla en una mano. Llevabas un amuleto en el cuello. ¿Por qué iba a mentirte en eso?  
  
Ella pensaba con rapidez, todavía mirándolo con cara de póquer. El biquini, la pelota, el amuleto, todo encajaba. Maldito Colin. Y encajaba también con ciertas miradas recibidas, con los chicos que le pidieron paara ir al baile y con el ojo morado de Colin hacía unas tres semanas (probablemente a causa de Ron).  
  
-¿Así que me lo has pedido por la foto? Menos mal, me alegro de saber que sólo es por eso. No hubiera soportado gustarte.  
  
-En mi opinión- dijo Malfoy despreocupadamente, observando el vaso antes de dar otro trago- estás demasiado delgada y te falta pecho. Pero lo que importa es que muchos quieren ir contigo. Pero voy a ser yo quien te consiga. ¿Aceptarás si te pago?  
  
Ginny estaba, ahora, furiosa. Muy, muy furiosa.  
  
-¿Qué te has creído? ¿Cómo te atreves a ofrecerme dinero?- notaba sus mejillas ardiendo mientras contestaba, cada vez más fuerte- Vete a la mierda. No voy a ir contigo. Preferiría ir con un troll.  
  
-¿Por qué?- preguntó él, sin parecer ofendido o sorprendido. Sólo impasible como una montaña.  
  
-No vales le pena- respondió ella con desdén, recogiendo su capa y andando hacia la salida. Daba igual que Nille no hubiera llegado, no se quería quedar allí. Pero la voz de Malfoy a su lado la detuvo.  
  
-¿Ah no? ¿Por qué?  
  
Ginny se volteó para fusilarlo con la mirada. Él se había levantado tras ella, dejando dos pequeños sickles al lado del vaso casi lleno. Ahora estaban los dos de pie en medio del bar, atrayendo bastantes miradas curiosas.   
  
-Porque no- dijo, cortante, antes de salir a la lluvia. No quería montar una escena allí enmedio.  
  
-¿Y si te digo que valgo la pena?- insistió él, siguiéndola hasta la calle. Se giró otra vez para mirarlo. La seguía de cerca, pero ni siquiera parecía interesado. Apretó el paso, pero él mantuvo la distancia sin aparente esfuerzo. Y hacía frío y la lluvia helada le empapaba el pelo (medio recogido en dos colas de bucles rojizos) y se colaba a traición por el cuello y la espalda. Se paró bajo un porche, Malfoy se materializó a su lado.  
  
-¿Ahora qué demonios quieres?  
  
Malfoy se acercó más, podía oler su peculiar aroma a bosque, lluvia, aftershave y chaqueta de cuero (awww).  
  
-No me gusta que alguien crea que no valgo la pena. Aunque sea una Weasley.  
  
Ginny soltó un bufido sarcástico.  
  
-Pues demuéstralo. Demuestra que mereces que pierda mi tiempo contigo.  
  
Malfoy le volteó la cara y la besó.  
  
Ginny sintió que se le erizaba la piel del cuello. El besaba sin dulzura ni pasión, más bien con la seguridad e indiferencia que lo caracterizaban, los labios rozando los suyos con suavidad. Estuvo tentada de ceder al hechizo, pero lo empujó bruscamente lejos de sí.  
  
-¿Qué haces?- exclamó, cortante, a través de la lluvia y el escozor de las mejillas.  
  
El parecía enteramente compuesto. Empapado, pero compuesto.  
  
-Dijiste que lo demostrara.  
  
-Así no, gilipollas.  
  
-No disimules.  
  
Ginny le clavó una mirada que podría haber agujereado metal, Malfoy sólo hizo una mueca parecida a la sonrisa de un tiburón a la hora de comer.  
  
-Piérdete, Malfoy- se despidió ella, echando a andar otra vez.  
  
-Por cierto- dijo él, y continuó aunque ella siguió andando-, me gusta el lunar que tienes cerca del ombligo.  
  
-Maldito Colin- murmuró ella, girando la esquina y perdiéndolo de vista definitivamente. Llegó a la puerta de Las Tres Escobas, donde Neville la esperaba.  
  
-¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó él cuando le vio la cara.  
  
-Malfoy me ha besado. El mundo ha dejado de tener sentido.  
  
*-*-*-*-*  
  
N/A: ¿Cómo ha ido? Esta vez estoy intentando que la trama no sea tan lineal como 'Buscándote en la oscuridad'... ¿Lo conseguiré?   
Me encanta esta Ginny, es de los mejores personajes femeninos que he hecho. Y que conste que no es una Mary-Sue. No, no, es mucho más divertida que yo. Y dice más palabrotas.  
  
Bueno, ¿me dejáis review o no?  
  
¿Por favor?  
  
Por cierto... Malfoy no firma autógrafos. Colin sí, pero nadie se lo pide. Por pervertido. 


	2. A veces las cosas parecen complicadas. A...

BLANCO Y NEGRO   
  
Capítulo 2: A veces las cosas parecen complicadas. A veces son complicadas.   
  
Neville llegaba tarde... otra vez. Claro que, como cada viernes, venía de la hora extra de Herbología (para alumnos adelantados, cuatro o cinco contando a Nille y Hermione). Así que si por fin había hablado con Hannah, Ginny estaba dispuesta a perdonárselo todo. Sentado a su lado, leyendo un viejo libro sobre dragones, estaba Malfoy. Se había frustrado tanto cuando ella le dijo que no valía la pena, que la seguía a todas partes, se suponía que para demostrarlo (y sacar de quicio a Foca Fofa de paso). En cuanto las clases terminaban, Malfoy aparecía a su lado. Hiciese lo que hiciese, no se podía deshacer de él ni un instante, exceptuando en el lavabo de chicas, en la torre de Griffindor y en los entrenamientos de quidditch, pero sólo porque lo habrían echado a patadas. Aunque, pensándolo bien, quizás las chicas del lavabo lo habrían invitado a quedarse. Su presencia era extremadamente molesta, pero hay que admitir que, mientras él estaba con ella, ningún chico se atrevía a decirle nada. También hay que admitir que, como paisaje de fondo, no estaba nada mal. Lástima que fuese tan cabrón. Y no podía ni imaginarse qué pasaría cuando Ron se diera cuenta (demasiado ocupado pensando cómo pedirle a Hermione que fuera al baile como para fijarse en quién acompañaba a su hermanita a todas partes), pero seguro que habría pelea.   
  
Llegó Nille (milagrosamente, sin tirar nada) y empezaron a buscar. Ella iba a ayudarlo en un trabajo de Pociones. Aunque no era su mejor materia (se le daban mucho más bien Runas Antiguas, Culturas Mágicas y Transfiguración avanzada), era bastante buena en la clase de Snape, y solía ayudar a Neville si Hermione no podía hacerlo. Y Hermione estaba haciendo prácticas de Mecánica Mágica.   
  
-Tú buscas en estos libros y yo miraré estos.   
  
Nille asintió y empezó a repasar el índice del primer libro. Draco, sin levantar la vista de lo que leía, opinó:   
  
-No sé porqué le ayudas. Es un caso perdido.   
  
-Cállate, Malfoy- ladró Ginny. Mientras Nille hacía ver que no había oído nada, ella se giró para encarar a Malfoy y siseó- ¿Porqué no te largas y me dejas en paz de una puñetera vez?   
  
Draco la miró fríamente y contestó:   
  
-Te dije que te lo demostraría. Vendras al baile conmigo.   
  
-Vete a la mierda- contestó Ginny con hastío, y los dos volvieron a sus cosas. Habían tenido esa conversación cientos de veces, y Draco nunca cedía. Ginny volvió a concentrarse en el trabajo de Neville. Pero entonces llegó Moss, que se sentó al otro lado de Ginny.   
  
-Vengo a devolverte el jersey- susurró, dejando un magnífico ejemplar 'made in Molly Weasley' turquesa encima de la mesa. Ginny lo plegó con cuidado y lo dejó en su bolsa. Moss continuó-: Me fue muy bien. Hola, Neville.   
  
Neville sonrió y siguió a lo suyo. Nunca le han caído bien los slytherin, pero Moss Romery-Esmerton nunca se había metido con él más de lo que se metía con otros chicos. Se reía de ellos, los provocaba y, al final, todos caían a sus pies (menos unos pocos, como Harry, Neville (porque ella lo consideraba demasiado enternecedor como para molestarlo) y Draco). Y entonces ella se cansaba de ellos. Tenía el pelo corto y negro, los ojos grandes y pestañas largas y hoyuelos cuando reía. Segun ella misma comentó cuando Ginny le contó lo de la lista de chicas que los tíos habían hecho, había quedado sexta porque había frustrado a demasiados votantes.   
  
Moss señaló con la barbilla a Malfoy, que se había levantado a buscar otro libro.   
  
-¿Todavía?- preguntó en un murmullo, ahorrándose media frase. La pregunta entera habría sido '¿Todavía te sigue Draco? ¡Nena, vaya suerte! ¿No dijiste que no lo soportabas?'   
  
Ginny hizo rodar los ojos con dramatismo.   
  
-Sigue en sus trece.   
  
-Y a ti no te importa, ¿no?- rió Moss, dándole un codazo pícaro.   
  
-¡Shh! ¡Claro que me molesta!- se defendió Ginny. Se encongió de hombros y siguió-: Admitámoslo: está muy bueno. Pero eso no significa que yo tenga que ir babeando tras él.   
  
-Más bien al contrario- apuntó Moss, conteniendo la risa.   
  
Ginny meneó la cabeza.   
  
-Sabes que no es eso. Es como si yo fuera un objeto, o una medalla, o algo así.   
  
-¿Pero irás con él o no? Porque hay ciertos rumores que...   
  
-No. Ni loca.   
  
-Bien.   
  
-Creo que esperaré a que Harry me lo pida...   
  
-Buena estrategia. Malfoy... bueno, es muy sexy y tal, pero... no sé. Es el típico tío que es gay y no lo sabe.   
  
Ginny y Neville (que, cómo no, había estado escuchando) trataron de no reír muy fuerte. Entonces Malfoy volvió.   
  
-Moss- la saludó con un gesto de mentón y siguió a lo suyo. Neville tenía la cara roja y miraba fijamente un pergamino. Ginny se estaba haciendo daño, mordiéndose el labio para no estallar en carcajadas.   
  
-Draco- le devolvió el saludo Moss, quedándose tan fresca-. Pansy te buscaba.   
  
-Espero que no me encuentre.   
  
-Yo espero que sí- contestó ella, Malfoy la miró interrogante-. A ver si entonces deja de preguntarme dónde te has metido.   
  
-Dile que no me siga como un perrito faldero.   
  
-Mira quien habla- murmuró Ginny bastante alto, pasándole otro libro a Nille.   
  
-No hace falta que hagas ver que te molesta.   
  
Ginny soltó un bufido de exasperación. ¿Por qué, por qué, por qué? ¿Qué había hecho ella para merecer eso?   
  
-Bueno, guapísimos. Yo me largo- dijo Moss, cogiendo sus libros, y se fue a una mesa donde cinco chicos de séptimo reclamaban su atención.   
  
Y cada uno volvió a sus asuntos.   
  
-¿Ginny?-. Era Harry. Ginny se sonrosó y sonrió. Gracias a Dios que Malfoy había ido a buscar otro de sus libros de dragones.   
  
-¿Mmm?   
  
-Entrenamiento de quidditch.   
  
-¡Ah! Sí. Claro- sacó su bolsa de debajo de la mesa y se dirigió a Neville-: Después también tengo tiro. ¿Coges los libros y acabamos en la sala común más tarde?   
  
Nille asintió.   
  
-Adiós, Neville- se despidió Harry, Ginny se fue tras él, despeinándo a Nillie por el camino. Tenía entrenamiento de quidditch (el inicio de temporada se acercaba...) y, después, tiro con arco. En la sociedad maga, el tiro con arco er considerado un deporte secundario (la mayoría de magos no le veía la emoción). Pese a todo, se había incorporado a la escuela como deporte opcional hacía dos años, junto con equitación de unicornios, duelo y baile muggle, porque algunos padres se habían quejado de lo sedentario que era el curso para aquellos que no estaban en el equipo de quidditch. A Ginny le encantaba el tiro, era relajante y le iba muy bien para la concentración. Además, era la estrella del equipo de Griffindor, y ese año se haría la primera competición, que aportaría puntos a la casa ganadora. Así que tenía una tarde ocupada.   
  
-¿Adónde ha ido?- preguntó Draco al volver.   
  
-Quidditch-. Neville no estaba dispuesto a hablar demasiado.   
  
-¿Con Potter?   
  
Neville no dijo nada.   
  
-No entiendo el porqué de esa euforia con el niñato Potter. Ella merece algo mejor.   
  
-Alguien mejor que tú, entonces- dijo Neville.   
  
Malfoy estaba lívido. Neville se mordió el labio. No debería haber dicho eso. Obviamente había herido a Malfoy. Y, pese a todo, Neville no sintió ningún placer al darse cuenta.   
  
-En este libro no encontrarás nada- siseó Malfoy, levantándose bruscamente y cogiendo sus cosas-. Busca en el tercer capítulo de 'Los diez mejores antídotos'. De Gojhtaz VorrQuenton.   
  
Y se fue.   
  
Neville se levantó y buscó el libro en la estantería de Pociones. Lo abrió por el tercer capítulo. Toda la información que necesitaba estaba allí. Se podía decir que ya tenía el trabajo hecho. Desconcertado, se quedó mirando la puerta por donde Malfoy había salido. Ahora sí que no entendía nada.   
  
*-*-*-*-*   
  
-Necesitas mi ayuda.   
  
-Yo no necesito nada.   
  
-Oh, vamos. Te importa más de lo que parece.   
  
-¿Qué dices?   
  
-Llevo años observándote, Draco. Años.   
  
Él no respondió.   
  
-¿La quieres a tus pies? Siguiéndola no conseguirás nada. Tienes que vencer su punto débil.   
  
-¿Cuál?   
  
Ella se calló.   
  
-Dime cuál.   
  
Ella bajó la vista, desvalida.   
  
-La besaste- murmuró, dolida.   
  
-Sí.   
  
-¿Por qué?   
  
-Me apeteció.   
  
En la penumbra podía ver como ella luchaba por contener las lágrimas. No le impresionó. Demasiado teatro.   
  
-Neville. Gana a Neville y la ganarás a ella.   
  
*-*-*-*-*   
  
-Ginny, Ginny, lo siento, perdóname.   
  
-Colin, por favor. Déjame vivir.   
  
-¿Si te doy una parte de lo que gané, me perdonarás?   
  
Ella lo fulminó con la mirada.   
  
-Púdrete, Colin.   
  
Colin se fue lloriqueando.   
  
-¡Giiiiinny! ¡Todavía no nos lo has contado!- cantaron dos voces a coro. Ginny tenía ganas de empezar a arrancar tráqueas en vez de bulbos amarillos de Joliolorosa. Quizás era por ser lunes. Aunque se había pasado el fin de semana en Quidditch, tiro y el maldito trabajo de Transfiguración (que tenía que hacer en la biblioteca, y por tanto, con Malfoy), y no te había quedado mucho tiempo para descansar.   
  
-¿Contaros el qué?   
  
-¡Lo de...- empezó Candy.   
  
-...Draco!- acabó Honey.   
  
-Mmmmm... chicas, es que no tengo ganas.   
  
-Ooooooh veeeenga...- imploraron ellas. Como habréis comprobado, además de hablar a la vez sabían sincronizarse, acabar las frases de la otra, alargar las vocales hasta límites insospechados y hacer los mismos gestos a la vez. Peor, mucho peor que Fred Y George. Y eso que no eran gemelas.   
  
-No- cortó Ginny, fulminando a una con cada ojo. Candy y Honey se largaron a su mesa. Ginny continuó arrancando bulbos con toda la mala leche que era capaz de juntar.   
  
-¿Mal humor?   
  
Ginny lo fulminó con la mirada. Él sonrió. Ella también.   
  
-Nille... ¿Qué haces por aquí?   
  
-Tengo hora libre y vengo a hacerle una consulta a la profesora Sprout. Es que la Profesora Milligan ha dejado el puesto esta mañana.   
  
-¿Qué dices? ¿Es noviembre y ya nos quedamos sin profe de defensa?- se quejó Ginny. Luego sonrió- Qué bien, así no tendré que hacer el trabajo de la semana que viene.   
  
-¿No te caía bien?   
  
-Pues no. Era una vaca estúpida.   
  
En ese momento, la profesora Sprout dio por terminada la clase.   
  
-Te espero fuera, ¿Eh, Nillie?- dijo ella, embutiendo los libros en la mochila gastada. Necesitaba aire fresco. Los bulbos de Joliolorosa son muy olorosos. Más que un lavabo público.   
  
Salío al aire libre y contempló el cielo. El sol estaba decantándose hacia un lado. Tendría que darse prisa si quería tirar un rato.   
  
-¡Ginny!- era Hannah Abbot, una chica de pelo rubio y ojos verde claro, más gatunos que los de Malfoy, si es posible.   
  
-Han... ¿Cómo va?   
  
-Ir tirando- se encogió de hombros, sonriendo.   
  
Malfoy apareció de la nada detrás de Ginny. Parecía lúgubre. Y Neville salió del invernadero y se quedó parado, mirándola.   
  
-¿Has conseguido pareja para el baile?- preguntó Ginny.   
  
-Pues no, todavía no-. Hannah sonrió-: A este paso no lo conseguiré nunca. ¿Y tú? ¿Vas con...- señaló a Neville, tratando de acordarse de su nombre.   
  
-Neville- apuntó Gin.   
  
-Eso- Hannah sonrió, encantadora-. Neville.   
  
Neville seguía con la boca abierta.   
  
Malfoy le dió un codazo disimulado, Nille cerró la boca. Draco sacudió la cabeza.   
  
-Qué más querría ella.   
  
-¿Qué?- dijeron las dos chicas a la vez. Ni que fueran Candy y Honey. Hannah, mirando a Ginny con cara de '¿Sí? ¿En serio?' y a Neville con interés. Ginny, por su parte, mirando a Malfoy con cara de '¿Qué coño dices?'. Pero disimuló en cuanto Draco le guiñó un ojo. No es que confiara en él, sino que estaba realmente sexy cuando guiñaba el ojo.   
  
Neville estaba rojo como la grana.   
  
-Um, sí- disimuló Ginny, estilo Fred&George-. Se lo pedí, pero, ya ves, le gustan rubias.   
  
Hannah no se dió por aludida, sólo se encogió de hombros y comentó:   
  
-Vaya. Qué mala suerte. ¿Entonces, Neville... tienes pareja ya?   
  
-No-. Consiguió pronunciar Neville.   
  
-Está intentando decidir a que chica decir que sí- explicó Draco. Le guiñó un ojo a Hannah-. Todavía estás a punto de apuntarte.   
  
Hannah rió.   
  
-Me tengo que ir. ¡Adiós!- dijo, alejándose y agitando la mano.   
  
-¿Por qué has dicho eso?- preguntó Neville.   
  
Draco se encongió de hombros.   
  
-Seguro que ahora se acuerda de tu nombre.   
  
*-*-*-*-*   
  
-¿Dónde se ha metido Hermione?- preguntó a Ron. Acababa de llegar de una sesión agotadora de tiro, pero estaba contenta porque acababa de salir de una ducha tonificante, Malfoy se había ido a medio entrenamiento (quizás, con un poco de suerte,lo había matado de aburrimiento) y Harry le había sonreído al cruzarse en la escalera.   
  
-En su habitación- contestó Ron-.   
  
Era raro que Hermione se quedara en la habitación en vez de hacer deberes en la sala común o jugar una partida rápida de ajedrez con Ron antes de cenar. Subió a ver qué pasaba.   
  
-Hermione.   
  
Estaba sentada en el marco de la ventana gótica, los pies colgando a medio metro del suelo.   
  
-Hola.   
  
-¿Qué pasa?   
  
Parvati salió del cuarto de baño mascullando 'maldita regla'. Cuando vio a Ginny inclinó la cabeza y dijo:   
  
-No lo entiendo.   
  
-¿Qué?   
  
-Pedirle a Neville para ir al baile cuando estás saliendo con Malfoy.   
  
-¡Yo no salgo con Malfoy!   
  
-Ya-. Parvati asintió sarcásticamente, cerrando la puerta mientras salía.   
  
Ginny se quedó mirando la puerta. Así que Hannah había recordado el nombre de Neville. La voz de Hermione la devolvió a la realidad:   
  
-¿Crees que tengo el pelo tan horrible?   
  
-¿Qué? Eh. No, claro que no. Es un color bonito.   
  
-Ya. Pero mira, se riza al lado de la cara y se hincha como Crookshanks enfadado- se pasó la mano por el pelo con un gesto abatido. Ginny no podía ver qué cara ponía, porque la luz del crepúsculo entraba por la ventana, dejando la cara de Hermione a la sombra.   
  
-¿Otra vez escuchaste a la Foca Fofa esa? Anda, baja-. Ginny levantó la mano.   
  
Hermione bajó de un salto.   
  
-No.   
  
-¿Blaise Zabini?   
  
-No.   
  
-Moss.   
  
-Sí.   
  
-Oh, venga-. Ginny la cogió de los hombros y la sentó en el tocador de Lavender-. Sabes que está celosa de ti.   
  
-¡Pero ella no tiene el pelo horrible!   
  
-No, ella tiene una reputación horrible. Además, deberías oírte. Pareces Myrtle.   
  
Hermione sonrió.   
  
-¿Sabes que deberías hacer si realmente te preocupa?- preguntó Ginny; Hermione sacudió la cabeza-. Buscar un conjuro alisador más fácil de aplicar que esa crema horrible. Hay cientos de miles de libros en la biblioteca. En alguno debe haber un hechizo que alise el pelo. También podrías preguntar a Madame Pomfrey.   
  
-Pero, sabes, no es sólo el pelo. Es todo. Me planteo mi vida y no sé si realmente merece la pena vivirla. Quiero decir, no sé, por ejemplo Ron. ¿Realmente vale la pena? Es divertido y amigo mío, pero, digámoslo claro: no me entiende. Y no sé si es lo que busco.   
  
-Él te quiere. Y creo que, de alguna manera, os complementáis.   
  
-Pero, ¿y si me equivoco?   
  
Ginny le pasó una mano por el pelo.   
  
-No te preocupes. Todo saldrá bien.   
  
Hermione asintió y preguntó por Harry. No le gustaba hablar de sus problemas. Prefería hacer como siempre, escuchar los de Ginny y dar consejos. Ginny también lo prefería. Nunca sabía qué decir cuando alguien estaba triste. Aunque parecía que esta vez se las había arreglado bastante bien.   
  
-¿Harry? Pues... es que no sé. A ver, ¡me gusta! Es, como siempre, un sueño... pero tengo la impresión de que me lo preguntará por lo de la lista y las fotos y todo eso...   
  
-No... de hecho, tendrías que haber oído la bronca que le pegó a Colin.   
  
Ginny se sonrojó.   
  
-Pero... él sabe que le diré que sí. Siempre lo ha sabido. Estoy harta de ser demasiado fácil.   
  
-Si te lo pide, no te pararás a pensar. Le dirás que sí directamente. Pero si te preocupa, siempre puedes pedirle a otro cualquiera.   
  
-No es plan.   
  
-No. Claro.   
  
-¿Se lo has dicho a Ron?- Ginny cogió un cepillo y empezó a pasarlo por el pelo de Hermione.   
  
-No. Ni a Harry. Pero se van a enterar. Ya has oído a Parvati.   
  
-¿Sabes? No es tan malo como parece. Ahora en serio. Neville le habla, de hecho. No sé porqué. El otro día lo ayudó con un trabajo, y hoy lo ha ayudado con... bueno, con la chica que le gusta. De un modo un poco Slytherin, pero al fin y al cabo ahora ella se acuerda de que se llama Neville.   
  
-No sé. Sabes que su padre es seguidor de Voldemort. Recuerda lo de Tom Riddle. Deberías hablar con Ron y Harry.   
  
-No. Puedo con él yo sola, no necesito a ese par siguiéndome también. Además, llevo más de una semana así y no ha hecho nada malo. Y Moss dice que no es tan... no sé, da la impresión de que Malfoy tiene muchos problemas.   
  
-Eloïse me dijo no-se-qué de un hermano que se suicidó o algo así. Pero lo de Moss... ¿Cómo confías en ella?   
  
-¿En Moss? Ella... No es la mejor persona para confiar un secreto... o un novio, pero no es mala chica. En serio. No me mires así.   
  
-Mmmm... no sé. A mí me cae peor que Malfoy.   
  
-Es que Malfoy está más bueno.   
  
Hermione rió.   
  
-Cierto. Cuando andáis por el pasillo los dos juntos... la gente se gira para veros mejor. No sé cómo Ron todavía no se ha enterado. Ni Harry. Pero...- Hermione midió las palabras antes de continuar- ve con cuidado. No se trata de su padre o de Voldemort... sólo que... no sé qué pretende. Y sea lo que sea, no va a ser bueno.   
  
Ginny sacudió la cabeza. Todo era demasiado difícil.   
  
*-*-*-*-*   
  
-¿Dónde te metiste ayer?- le espetó en cuanto salió de Defensa (mmm... el profesor nuevo era joven y muy mono...) y lo encontró esperándola en la puerta.   
  
-¿Me echaste de menos?- preguntó él, levantando las cejas provocativamente. Ginny no sabía si pegarlo o besarlo. Se decidió por un cambio de tema rápido.   
  
-No sé qué pretendes siguiéndome, Malfoy, pero está claro que no funciona. Déjame en paz.   
  
Draco extendió los brazos.   
  
-Está bien-. Se giró y empezó a andar en dirección a las mazmorras.   
  
-¡Espera!   
  
Él se giró con una mirada sarcástica.   
  
-¿Qué hiciste anoche en mi sala común?- lo interrogó ella, los ojos entornados.   
  
-¿Qué?   
  
-No mientas. Te dejaste esto- le lanzó una cosa plateada y se marchó.   
  
Él la vio alejarse, perplejo, y miró lo que teóricamente se había dejado en la sala común de Gryffindor. Una esclava plateada con una pequeña esmeralda rodeada de minúsculas piedrecitas de obsidiana. En la cara interior, escrita en latín y en runas mágicas, leyó una frase que conocía demasiado bien:   
  
Siempre Acechante.   
  
Y, debajo, el escudo de la familia Malfoy.   
  
*-*-*-*-*   
  
N/A: Gracias a Nhoa y Moss por betaread-ear este capítulo. ¡Sois las mejores! Por cierto, el nombre de Moss está basado en el de Moss. ^^ El resto de Moss, no. Bueno, sólo el ser Slytherin. Lo cual no es malo, como la Moss de verdad os podría demostrar.   
  
Gracias a Nurieta por escuchar mis ideas sobre esto y darme su opinión. :) ¡Eres un solete!   
  
Gracias a la gente maravillosa que leyó y 'reviewó' el capítulo anterior:   
  
cali-chan: ¿Verdad que Ginny es fantástica? Es mi ídolo. ^^ Y neville también. ¡Es un osito de peluche!   
  
Fleur Delacour: ¿te recuerda a Wildest Dreams? A mí me recuerda más a Draco Sinister... mi Draco se parece mucho al de Cassandra Claire, pero no puedo evitarlo... Por cierto, dice que si quieres la chaqueta de cuero, te la regala. Tiene un par más en el armario. Sobre Buscándote en la oscuridad, es cierto, lo tengo un poco abandonado (¿quién puede resistirse a Draco?) pero está en camino, no voy a dejaros colgadas.   
  
Ashley: ¡Thanks anyway! :)   
  
Jade: No... no está tonta... ¿crees que Malfoy seguiría interesado si ella se hubiera dejado? ;)   
  
Tom: ...'At least write in engish'? Sorry, i don't know what 'Engish' is. :p   
  
A los que no se molestaron en escribir su opinión: ¿Qué he hecho yo para merecer esto? SOIS UNOS VAGOS.   
  
Bueno, ¿qué os parece todo? La trama real ya ha empezado a aparecer, el problema es que vosotros no os habéis dado cuenta. Todavía. Y, para complicarlo más, todos los personajes se dedican a decirme qué quieren y qué no, y me duele la cabeza... Ginny (la que más grita) quiere dejar claro que Malfoy no le gusta. Ya yaaaa... Malfoy dice que le vende la chaqueta de cuero a Cali-chan por diez galeones.   
  
REVIEW!!! ES FACIL!!! NO TE VAS A CONTAGIAR DE NADA!!! Y me alegrarás el día. :)


	3. Dulce navidad

BLANCO Y NEGRO   
  
Capítulo 3: Dulce Navidad (o también 'el capítulo de la escena de los quizás')  
  
-Esto no tiene mucho sentido- se quejó Ginny, mordiendo su pluma.  
  
-A ver...- Hermione hechó un vistazo experto al pergamino cubierto de runas-. Pues no. No sé qué dice de calabazas azules.  
  
-Quizás el autor estaba borracho- sugirió Ron desde su partida de ajedrez contra Seamus.  
  
-Me duele la cabeeeza- gimió Ginny, manchándose la mejilla con la tinta.  
  
-Quizás deberías dejarlo por hoy- sugirió Hermione, otra vez concentrada en sus operaciones de aritmancia.  
  
-No me creo que haya dicho eso- rió Seamus-. Aprovecha, Ginny, y fúgate antes de que Mione cambie de opinión.  
  
Ginny suspiró.  
  
-Y eso que todavía queda mañana para empezar fin de semana.  
  
-¿Fin de semana? ¡Empiezan las vacaciones!- exclamó Ron por encima de los chillidos de un peón de Seamus que estaba histérico perdido porque un alfil lo perseguía por el tablero.  
  
-Y el baile es en dos semanas- dijo Ginny, un poco más alto de lo habitual. No sólo porque Hermione se estaba volviendo loca sino porque Harry estaba por allí cerca. Pero Ron disimuló y Harry siguió a lo suyo. Qué frustración.  
  
Hermione levantó la cabeza de los pergaminos y susurró:  
  
-¿Tienes vestido?  
  
-El de cuarto año, todavía. Y a este paso, la misma pareja también- contestó Ginny por lo bajo.  
  
-¿Acaso tengo algo malo?- preguntó Nille, a su lado.  
  
-Me voy a dar una vuelta, a ver si la jaqueca se me pasa- se despidió Ginny.  
  
-Si no, tendrás que ir a Madame Pomfrey- aconsejó Hermione.  
  
-¡Coge la capa! Hace frío- dijo Ron, matando finalmente al peón aterrorizado.  
  
-¿Pero tengo algo malo o no?- interrogó Neville a Hermione.  
  
Y, como guinda final, Harry le sonrió al salir. Le sonrió A ELLA. El dolor de cabeza de deshizo como azúcar en el café con leche. Pero igualmente Ginny salió por el agujero el retrato y trotó escaleras abajo hasta la salida del castillo.  
  
Ron tenía razón. Hacía frío. El miércoles por la mañana habían despertado envueltos por un paisaje blanco merengue. Desde entonces, había nevado un par de veces más, y a pesar de que el sol había brillado altivo esa mañana, los bordes del camino, las ramas desnudas de los árboles y los alféizares de las ventanas estaban cubiertos por nieve y escarcha. Le gustaba el invierno.   
  
Bajó por el camino zigzagueante mientras se cubría la cabeza con la capucha e intentaba decidir hacia dónde continuar andando. Estaba intranquila. A parte de que parecía estar a punto de coger un resfriado (como medio colegio, de hecho), esa noche había soñado en una balanza desequilibrada. No solía recordar sus sueños, pero cuando los recordaba, solían significar algo, porque por algo era la séptima hija de un séptimo hijo. Fue por un sueño por lo que empezó a sospechar del diario de Tom en primer año, pero normalmente solían ser cosas como dónde estaba el calcetín que Honey había perdido o qué habría el jueves para cenar. Una balanza desequilibrada. Y no era la primera vez que soñaba eso, aunque quizás sí la primera que lo recordaba. Era SU balanza, y no estaba bien. Faltaba algo. O sobraba algo. Siempre había pensado que sólo le faltaba Harry. Pero quizás no fuera eso, o quizás no sólo eso, o...  
  
-¡Yúuuu-juuuu, NINIA!  
  
Sólo una persona le llamaba Ninia (de Virginia) porque Ginny era demasiado 'vulgar'. Ese alguien era, sin duda alguna, Moss. Volvía del campo de Quidditch a través del césped nevado, flanqueada por Malfoy y Foca-fofa. Oh-oh. Sé quedó quieta, esperándolos, mientras ellos se acercaban; Moss, sonriente, (¿cómo se las arreglaba para que el uniforme y la capa le quedaran tan ceñidos?); Malfoy, distante e impasible, con el flequillo tapándole los ojos; y Pansy-cara-de-bulldog con... cara de bulldog.  
  
-¿No te había visto desde el lunes, no?- saludó Moss, sin enterarse (o sin darse por enterada) de la tensión Ginny/Pansy Ginny/Malfoy.  
  
-Sí. ¿Cómo va?- El saludo fue dirigido específicamente a Moss. Pansy se giró y continuó andando hacia el castillo con la nariz en alto, muy ofendida. Draco se quedó quieto, quizás esperando a Moss. No se habían visto desde el martes, cuando Ginny le dijo que no volviera a entrar a la sala común de Gryffindor. Esa mañana, antes de desayunar, había encontrado la pulsera con el escudo Malfoy encima de una de las butacas. Quizás tendría que haberlo delatado a McGonagall o algún profesor, o haber dejado la pulsera para que otro la encontrara e hiciera lo que le pareciera correcto. Pero Malfoy había ayudado a Nille. Así que decidió dársela y decirle que los dejara en paz. Y ¡sorpresa!, Malfoy lo había hecho. De lo que se deduce que los chicos son raros. Especialmente Malfoy.  
  
-¿Potter te lo pidió ya?- preguntó Moss, encantada, sin tomar muy en serio la frialdad que envolvía a Malfoy.  
  
-No-. A Ginny le sabía mal por Moss, pero no le apetecía cotillear sobre Harry con Malfoy delante.  
  
-No te preocupes. Seguro que lo hará-. Moss sonrió y le dijo a Malfoy-: ¿Vamos al castillo? Hace frío.  
  
-Ahora voy. Espérame dentro.  
  
Moss frunció el ceño y se fue con una última sonrisa para Ninia. Ginny pensó que debería seguirla. Pero algo la detuvo, quizás porque se estaba bien fuera, quizás porque Malfoy la miraba y a ella le temblaban las rodillas. Era una razón estúpida. Pero se quedó.  
  
Malfoy no dijo nada. Ella tampoco. El silencio no era incómodo, pero Ginny se estrujaba el cerebro pensando qué decir. Quizás sí el silencio era incómodo. O lo era que él estuviese tan cerca. O las dos cosas. O ninguna de ellas.  
  
La nieve empezó a caer en pequeños copos ligeros que bailaban antes de posarse sobre sus cabezas y hombros. Finalmente, él habló:  
  
-Ven conmigo al baile.  
  
Ella lo miró. Pequeños cristales de nieve se habían quedado atrapados sobre su pelo, derritíendose y goteando por el flequillo. Y los ojos de hielo no parecían tan fríos. O quizás no tan fríos como la nieve. O quizás era ella. Aunque le habría gustado verlos delatando alguna emoción alguna vez en la vida.  
  
-¿No tienes frío?- preguntó, evitando dar una respuesta.  
  
Él se la quedó mirando. Por un momento ella pensó que iba a preguntar '¿Eso es un sí o un no?', pero él sólo dijo:  
  
-No.  
  
Ginny no contestó. Iba a ir con Harry al baile, o quizás con Neville, si no había suerte. Pero no con él. Y los dos lo sabían.  
  
Cuando ella ya empezaba a plantearse volver a la seguridad de la Sala Común (las estrellas empezaban a emerger al cielo violeta), él volvió a hablar.  
  
-¿Por qué Potter?  
  
Así que era eso. No sólo no iba con él, además esperaba que Harry Potter se lo pidiera. Como todos, prefería a Harry antes que a Malfoy. Y eso, pensó ella, era lo que más lo hería. Y puede que fuera cierto. O en parte.  
  
Lo miró. Él todavía no la había mirado en todo el rato que habían estado fuera. Ahora observaba, por encima de ella, el límite lejano del bosque.  
  
-No demostraste nada- contestó, por contestar algo, porque la pregunta flotando en el aire la molestaba.  
  
Él le clavó los ojos. En la semioscuridad, daba miedo. Eran fríos y duros, y a ella se le erizó la piel de los brazos.  
  
-Mereces más que él.  
  
Los ojos. La ponían de los nervios. Ojos de animal herido. Cerró los ojos para no verlos, y la voz le salió alta y clara.  
  
-Yo escojo lo que merezco. Y no te he escogido a ti. Pero es tu culpa.  
  
Aun sin ver los ojos (ahora los evitaba observando atentamente la nieve alrededor de sus pies), notaba el pulso acelerado en las sienes. El tono de voz de Malfoy, esta vez, fue amenazador y desafiante. Pero a la vez, indefenso:  
  
-Nunca lo tendrás, y lo sabes.  
  
Las mejillas de Ginny se colorearon de furia. Ella ya sabía que Harry nunca, nunca pensaría en ella de otra forma distinta a 'la hermanita de Ron'. Ya lo sabía. Pero Malfoy lo decía en voz alta, se lo recriminaba por rabia. Levantó la vista y lo miró. Él sostuvo la mirada. Los dos sabían jugar a eso.  
  
-No juzgues, Malfoy- siseó-. No me conoces. Y a él tampoco. Sólo te dedicas a observarlo y envidiarlo. Y, ¿sabes? tienes razón. Quizás el nunca me quiera. Pero lo que es seguro es que tú nunca serás como él. Nunca.  
  
Se giró para irse. Las manos le temblaban de cólera, y eso todavía la ponía más nerviosa. Él volvió a hablar a sus espaldas, un murmullo que resonó claramente en el silencio hivernal que lo envolvía todo.  
  
-Como mínimo yo te avisé de porqué quería que fueras conmigo. Él se limtará a dejarte pensar que tienes alguna oportunidad.   
  
Ginny se paró. Las uñas se le clavaban en las palmas, el corazón se desbocaba en la garganta y tenía un sentimiento amargo en el estómago. De buena gana se habría girado y le habría pegado. Se tuvo que recordar que era pacifista. Y que seguramente él le devolvería el golpe.   
  
Andó hasta el castillo con pasos largos, alejándose velozmente de Malfoy, que la miraba, otra vez impasible, jugueteando con la pulsera entre sus dedos entumecidos.   
  
Llegó a la entrada y se sacudió la nieve de la capa y el pelo con las manos.   
  
-¿Necesitas ayuda?   
  
Era Harry.   
  
Aaaaj.  
  
-No, no. Ya está- ella sonrió.   
  
-Ron estaba preocupado, me envió a buscarte.   
  
-Oh. Gracias-. Sin saber porqué, las palabras se le atragantaban en la garganta. Aunque, reconozcámoslo. Sí sabía porqué.   
  
-Dicen que vas con Malfoy-. Lo afirmó, pero igual podía ser una pregunta.   
  
Ginny lo observó mientras se quitaba la capa y se frotaba las manos contra la bufanda tratando de entrar en calor. Estaba en el primer escalón de la gran escalera principal, el pelo despeinado, la nariz rosada de frío, la mano (fuerte pero no muy grande, con las uñas muy cortas) descansando en la barandilla.   
  
-¿Vas a la sala común?- preguntó ella, pasando por su lado. Él no se movió, y ella se detuvo en el tercer escalón.   
  
-¿Vas con él, entonces?- preguntó él, con una ceja levantada.   
  
-¿Adónde?   
  
-Al baile- dijo él, bajito.   
  
-Claro que no.   
  
-¿Con quién, entonces?   
  
Ella estiró una mano, él empezó a subir.   
  
-Con nadie.   
  
-Yo tampoco- admitió él, luego hizo una pausa. Trap, trap, trap, escalones y más escalones-. Cho dijo que quería ser mi amiga... y ya está.   
  
-Lo siento- murmuró ella.   
  
Subieron en silencio. Al llegar al primer pasadizo, él la detuvo.   
  
-Gin... Lo siento.   
  
Ella tragó saliva. No sabía qué venía después, qué se suponía que la pequeña niña pelirroja debía decir a su ídolo caído.   
  
-Yo... No importa- sonrió forzadamente-. Aunque... eso no quiere decir que no la odie. Por no... hacerte feliz.   
  
Él sonrió tristemente.   
  
-Hermione se lo acaba de pedir a Ron- cambió de tema y siguió andando.   
  
Ella sonrió.   
  
-De hecho- continuó Harry-, lo ha dado por sentado. Algo así como '¿Tú y yo vamos juntos, no?'. Finalmente se han decidido. Ron empezaba a pasarlo mal. Y ella se estaba volviendo loca.  
  
Ella rió. Una risa triste. Pero una risa.   
  
-Ya los conozco.   
  
Él se detuvo. Ya era la tercera vez en el camino a la sala común.   
  
-¿Querrías... ir conmigo... al baile... como amigos?   
  
Ginny bajó la vista. "Encaja esto, Malfoy", pensó. Harry la había avisado de que le gustaba Cho. Pero tenía una oportunidad. Sonrió.   
  
-Claro.   
  
*-*-*-*-*   
  
Neville se dejó caer al lado de Ginny, abatido.   
  
-¿Qué pasa?   
  
-Adivina.   
  
Uh-oh. Mala pinta.   
  
-¿Snape se ha suicidado?   
  
Nille la miró.   
  
-No. Aunque no estaría mal.   
  
-¿Es malo?   
  
-Psí.   
  
-Dímelo-. Ginny pellizcó la mejilla de Neville y le rodeó la tripa con los brazos, apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de Nillie.   
  
-Hannah irá al baile con un chico de séptimo. Un Ravenclaw.   
  
-Vaya-. Ginny le pasó la mano por el pelo castaño y rizado-. No te preocupes.   
  
Neville no contestó.   
  
A Ginny le hubiera gustado patear a Hannah.   
  
*-*-*-*-*   
  
-¡Feliz día de Navidad!- corearon Honey y Candy, sacudiéndola.   
  
-Benz días- murmuró Ginny. Se puso un jersey y los primeros tejanos que encontró. Eran las seis de la mañana. Malditas nenitas con nombres empalagosos. Y encima tenía los pies fríos.   
  
-¡Feliz Navidad!- Esta vez era Hermione-. ¿Qué regalos tienes?   
  
Mientras Candy y Honey bajaban a desayunar dejando todos los envoltorios por el suelo, Ginny se sentó a los pies de la cama y abrió el primero.   
  
-Un jersey rosa de mamá con almendras garrapiñadas y marron glacé. ¿Quieres un poco?   
  
Hermione se comió una almendra.   
  
-¿De qué va el libro que me has regalado?- preguntó.   
  
-De un cazador de dragones blancos- contestó Ginny, metiéndose un par de garrapiñadas en la boca. Ñam ñam ñam.   
  
-Pero los dragones blancos no existen, ¿no?   
  
Ginny parpadeó.   
  
-Es un libro de ficción, Hermione. Me lo recomendó Charlie, me gustó mucho y te lo compré. No es nada que haya que estudiar- agregó.   
  
Hermione le atizó con la almohada.   
  
-Yo también te he regalado un libro- dijo, señalando otro paquete. Ginny lo abrió. Los cuentos de Hans Christian Andersen.   
  
-¿Son cuentos muggles?   
  
-Ajá. ¿Y este paquete?   
  
Era una bolsa llena de bromas de Fred y George. También había el último disco de la cantante bruja favorita de Ginny, Wendy Hollowlight, de parte de Bill, pendientes de piedrecitas de Charlie, una camiseta demasiado escotada de Moss, un surtido de Honeydukes de parte de Ron y Harry, y una libreta entera de bocetos de Nille, junto con un póster de un unicornio que colgó de la pared mientras Hermione hojeaba el resto de dibujos. Ginny puso el disco en la radio mágica de Honey, y Hermione enumeró sus regalos: una falda larga de su madre, media docena de libros de su padre, una agenda, una mochila nueva de Ron y un tanga de parte de Harry (no veas el cachondeo que se llevaban Harry y Hermione con la ropa interior desde que el año pasado la compañía de regalos por lechuza se equivocó y le envió un tanga de cuero a Harry de parte de Hermione, quien de hecho había escogido un libro de tácticas de Quidditch).   
  
-¿Y ese paquete?- preguntó al terminar, señalando una caja redonda, bastante grande, de cartón rosado, medio escondida bajo la cama de Ginny.   
  
Ginny levantó la tapa y sacó el regalo.   
  
Era un vestido de gala.   
  
Ginny lo cogió de los tirantes finos y lo levantó.   
  
Hermione se tapó la boca con la mano.   
  
Era de seda color café hasta la cadera, donde empezaba a difuminarse por la falda lisa hasta acabar color vino tinto a ras de suelo. Las tela suave, con la luz, mandaba reflejos morados. Era hermoso.   
  
-Esto debe ser carísimo- susurró Hermione. Saltó de la cama con entusiasmo-. ¿Es de tu talla? ¿Quién te lo ha mandado?   
  
Se inclinaron hacia la caja.   
  
-No hay nada- murmuró Ginny-. Ninguna targeta, ni nota, ni nada.   
  
Se quedaron observando el vestido un rato.   
  
-Qué envidia- susurró Hermione, lanzando la almohada de Eloïse a la cara de Ginny-. Un admirador secreto.  
  
Ginny rió.  
  
-Creo que has leído demasiadas historias de amor, querida.  
  
-¿Y entonces, quién ha sido? ¿Papá Noel?  
  
-Estás celosa porque Ron sólo te ha regalado una mochila roñosa.  
  
Hermione le tiró, esta vez, la almohada perfumada de Honey.  
  
-No te pases.   
  
-Pero es verdad.  
  
-Ron... está raro últimamente. Como distraído. Debe haber algo que le preocupa.  
  
-¿Algo como Quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado?  
  
-No. Yo lo sabría.  
  
Era cierto. Estaba tan distraído que ni se había enterado de los rumores que corrían sobre ella y Draco. Y eso que eran rumores realmente picantes. Como último recurso para ahuyentar los 'pensamientos negativos' de Mione, Ginny dejó caer el vestido en la caja, la cerró, la empujó bajo la cama y le tiró su cojín a Hermione.   
  
-¡Ay! ¡Ésta me la pagarás con nieve!- gritó Hermione entre risas persiguiéndola escaleras abajo.   
  
Al cabo de diez minutos, un elfo doméstico pareció aparecer de la nada y empezó a meter todos los papeles de envolver regalos en una bolsa que llevaba a la espalda. Debajo del tocador encontró una pequeña tarjeta que había caído del vestido sin que Ginny o Hermione lo advirtieran. Sobre la silueta de un dragón erguido, en tinta verde, una frase: Dulce Navidad. Con entusiasmo, el pequeño elfo lo metió en la basura.   
  
*-*-*-*-*   
  
-¡Feliz Navidad! Tengo cierta información para ti.   
  
Él no necesitó levantar los ojos del té para saber quién era y de qué hablaba. Esperó a que ella continuara, pero no lo hizo. Así que tuvo que preguntar:   
  
-¿Y bien?   
  
Ella rodeó el sofá para sentarse frente a él.   
  
-Hannah Abbot irá al baile con Johann Pratchett.   
  
Draco no respondió. Neville merecía ir con la chica que le gustaba, aunque fuera tan estúpida como esa Hufflepuff. Por una parte, porque había dejado caer (sin ser casualidad del todo) que Ginny no tenía vestido de gala. Por otra, porque, qué rayos, no era mal chico. Y, si tenía un regalo de Navidad para Ginny, ¿porqué no uno para Neville?   
  
-No- repuso-. Johan Pratchett irá contigo.   
  
Ella frunció el ceño.   
  
-Pensaba que yo iría contigo.   
  
Él le dedicó una mirada sarcástica.   
  
-Te gusta- susurró ella, la vista baja.   
  
Él sonrió desdeñosamente.   
  
-¿Quién? ¿Longbottom?   
  
Ella se levantó, más altiva y pálida que nunca.   
  
-No. Ginny.   
  
Buena respuesta, pensó él, pero no dijo nada. Sólo la observó bajar a su habitación y devolvió la vista al té.   
  
*-*-*-*-*   
  
A/N: Os adoro, adoro, adoro. ¡Gracias por todas las reviews!  
  
- Hermione es una genia: ¿Malfoy y Potter peleando? Me lo pensaré... *sonríe malévolamente* Aunque más probablemente sean Ron y Draco...  
  
- Cali-chan: Sobre Moss: Bueno, Moss... es tema aparte. Yo, que por algo soy su creadora y lo sé todo sobre ella, sé que no es TAN mala... ya verás! ^-^ SobreDraco siendo gay sin enterarse: Está basado en una frase de mi beta Nhoa sobre un tío de la clase y una amiga que vio la foto de Draco en la peli y decidió, así porque sí, que es maricón (SACRÍLEGA!!!). Ron y Hermione: Todavía no he decidido las parejas finales, pero seguramente, Ron y Hermione no acaben juntos. Es demasiado fácil! ^^;;; Las tramas: ¡Ya apareció! Aunqu en los próximos 2 capítulos se va a ver más claramente. Draco: Sí se parece al de Cassie Claire, pero al mío no le gusta Hermi ni es amigo de Harry. Ni está dispuesto a serlo nunca!  
  
- Umi Natsuko: Graaaaaaacias!!!  
  
- Jade: Es cierto, Draco es malo, guapo y Slytheriano. Te lo regalaría, PERO ES MÍO!!!! *Nimph le saca la lengua y sale corriendo con Draco a cuestas* ^_~  
  
- Anuka: 'Buscándote en la oscuridad' viene pronto. No desesperes. No lo he dejado de lado!  
  
- Xellas: Gracias! Ya voy, ya voy!  
  
- Hermione12: Ginny es de los mejores personajes que he hecho, cierto. Y le gusta Draco porque... está muy bueno. Por ahora, nada más. Y hay cierto no-sé-qué entre ellos. Pero dales un par de capítulos...  
  
- Angelina: Aaaay... pero qué pesadas con 'Buscándote'! Estoy en ello! No se ha acabado! Y ya os dije que acaba mal! ¿Porqué me hacéis sufrir escribiéndolo? ^_~ Gracias por el review y los ánimos.  
  
*las abraza a todas* La verdad es que me alegrais la vida. ¿Qué haría sin vosotras?  
  
Debo pedir perdon porque tardé mucho con esto. Es que perdí tanto este capítulo como el siguiente y tuve que reescribir todo de nuevo. Pero vale la pena porque antes estaba muy forzado. ¡Ahora no tanto! Pero va a tardar un poco. ^^ No os estreséis. Y además en breve traigo el 7 de 'Buscándote'.   
  
Gracias por todo y besitos,  
  
Nimphie! 


	4. Sólo nieve y oscuridad

BLANCO Y NEGRO

CAPÍTULO 4: Sólo nieve y oscuridad

Unos pajaritos se perseguían de un lado a otro del jardín dejando sus pequeñas huellas en la nieve. Ginny se preguntó cómo no se morían de frío. Si ella fuera un pájaro, volaría lejos cada verano. Volar lejos, fingiendo obligación, sólo por el placer de huir. Huir de la última semana. 

Se cubrió los ojos con la mano para protegerlos del mortecino pero crudo sol de enero. Nadie había despertado aún. Toda la Madriguera estaba silenciosa, incluida la habitación de Fred y George. Por lo cual se deducía que era realmente temprano. Era día siete ya... mañana tendrían que volver a la escuela.

Se arrebujó mejor con la manta y cerró la ventana. Se sentó otra vez en la cama. La pequeña habitación estaba en su ordenado desorden habitual. Ordenado desorden, así era como su madre lo llamaba. Todo estaba en su sitio, pero nada estaba recogido debidamente. Por ejemplo, la ropa de invierno estaba toda en el baúl (no se había molestado en dejarla en el armario porque tenía que volver a Hogwarts enseguida), pero estaba toda revuelta. Todos los libros estaban encima del escritorio en precarios montones que se mantenían en pie casi por milagro. Encima de una de ellas, una cajita abierta guardaba un revoltijo de collares y pulseras de baratija. Entre ellas, una pulsera había caído encima de la portada y era perfectamente visible desde la cama: la pulsera de Malfoy. 

Ginny apretó la mandíbula y apartó la mirada hacia el armario abierto que dejaba ver pilas de ropa de verano, la vieja capa de terciopelo, tres pares de zapatillas deportivas y botas... y marcando diferencias, colgando majestuosamente de la percha en la puerta, todavía impecable, el vestido de fiesta que llevó al baile de Fin de Año.

*-*-*-*-*

__

Ginny estaba histérica. A su izquierda, Nille se alisaba por decimoquinta vez la túnica azul. Casi en el último momento, Johan había plantado a Hannah y la pobre chica había aceptado ir con Neville. A la derecha, las puertas abiertas del Gran Salón mostraban una inmensa pista de baile decorada con nieve templada que no se deshacía y miles de pequeñas hadas que volaban de un lado a otro como luciérnagas azules.

Se apartó un rizo rojo de los ojos. Hannah llegó en un vestido realmente bonito, verde oscuro y turquesa, pero todavía con el pelo recogido en sus dos largas trenzas, que le daban un aspecto infantil. Se cogió del brazo a Neville y se pusieron a hablar amigablemente. Ginny no los escuchó. Estaba esperando a Harry.

Desde la escalera de la zona este llegó Johan Pratchett, el que había plantado a Hannah, con una chica muy guapa que no se sabía cómo había conseguido entrar en un brillante, descaradamente ajustado y muy escotado vestido dorado con lentejuelas. Al verlos más de cerca, descubrió que ella era Moss. ¿Cómo podía haberlo dudado? Sólo Moss era capaz de llevar un vestido en el que el corte de la falda llegaba casi hasta la cintura.

Justo en ese momento, por el otro lado aparecieron Ron (con su traje azul marino de seda) y Mione, que había conseguido alisarse el pelo con algo (Ginny no conocía los detalles... todavía) y llevaba un vestido de terciopelo de color albaricoque. Cuando las dos parejas se cruzaron, Mione puso cara de reprobación por el vestido de Moss, Ron se puso colorado, Moss les guiñó un ojo con provocación y Johan simplemente no se enteró de nada. Estaba demasiado ocupado intentando no mirar TAN descaradamente el escote de su pareja.

Cuando desaparecieron entre la multitud que entraba al gran salón, Ginny se fijó en otras parejas: Colin y Honey, Candy con un chico de Hufflepuff, Parvati y Dean (Parvati la miró con desdén al pasar, estaba muy ofendida porque ella, Ginny, 'se había permitido el lujo de rechazar al chico más sexy del curso'. Hablaba de Malfoy, claro), la chica Slytherin del pelo champiñón (ooooh... ¡cómo odiaba ese peinado!) con Bole, Eloïse y Herbert (¡tortolitos!), Pansy, buscando a su pareja...

Al fin, Harry llegó.

- Estás preciosa.

Y así, sin más, pasaron dos horas. Bailaron, comieron y rieron. Parecía que toda la inseguridad que sentía Ginny con él se deshacía lentamente. Como las cosquillas en la boca del estómago y los escalofríos. Poco a poco, todo eso iba dando paso a otra cosa. Pero no le dio tiempo a identificar qué era.

*-*-*-*-*

Ahora sí lo sabía. Es extraño cómo las cosas que salen mal nos enseñan más que las que sí salen bien. Pese a todo, aun ahora no se arrepentía de mucho de lo que había pasado... Aunque, por supuesto, sí de algunas cosas. 

- ¿Ginny?- Ron sacó la cabeza por la puerta de la habitación, despeinado y con los ojos dormidos.- ¿Estás bien? 

Ginny asintió, sin decir nada.

- Es muy temprano- continuó Ron, adivinando la mentira.- ¿Vienes a la cocina? Creo que queda mousse de caramelo.

Ginny se levantó silenciosamente y lo siguió abajo. Saltaron el escalón que gemía y se sentaron uno al lado del otro en la mesa de la cocina frente dos tazas de té humeante y dos platos con los restos de la mousse y algunas golosinas que le quedaban a Ron.

Ron empezó a comer poco a poco, lo cual ya era raro, y encima le cedió dos plumas de caramelo que clavó con un gesto simpático en la mousse todavía sin tocar de Ginny.

- Últimamente estás raro.

- Han pasado cosas raras- dijo él antes de enchufarse otra cucharada de mousse en la boca.

- ¿Estás preocupado por ella?

- Claro.- Ron bajó la vista a su plato a medio acabar. El silencio reinó un rato mientras ella empezaba a comer y él se miraba las manos.- ¿Crees que estará bien?

- Sí. Es muy fuerte. Enseguida estará como nueva.

- Sé que no es cierto, pero tengo la sensación de que fue mi culpa.

- No lo fue.

- ¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó él.

Ella se estremeció.

*-*-*-*-*

__

Hacía mucho rato que no lo había visto tampoco, y por eso recogió la capa de terciopelo y siguió a Harry y Hermione al exterior después de que los fantasmas aseguraran que Ron no estaba en el castillo.

Estaba nevando otra vez, y esta nieve, a diferencia de la de dentro, les empapó el pelo pero no las capas, que para algo eran mágicas. Aunque ya hacía rato que era oscuro, a simple vista vieron que Ron no estaba en el patio delantero.

- Yo voy a buscar al lago y a la cabaña de Hagrid- dijo Hermione.

Ginny asintió.

- Daré la vuelta al castillo.

- Yo voy al límite del bosque- agregó Harry-. Id con cuidado.

Hermione se giró y echó a andar deprisa, preocupada. Harry se marchó hacia el otro lado, con los hombros encogidos por el frío. Ginny se quedó quieta un momento, añorando el calor de la sala Común, y después de un pequeño suspiro de resignación, se cubrió la cabeza con la capucha de gala y echó a andar, palpando la pared húmeda con su mano entumecida mientras andaba. Como Ron estuviera dentro, lo mataría. 

No estaba oscuro del todo, porque se había adornado los árboles desnudos de alrededor del castillo con pequeñas lucecitas que semejaban estrellas. Hubieran podido usar más hadas, pero se hubieran resfriado. Y todo el mundo sabe que las luces de adorno pierden gracia si estornudan.

Se le estaba empapando la falda de nieve cuando llegó a la primera torre redondeada que había que rodear. Fuera quien fuera el que le envió el vestido, no tuvo en cuenta que era crudo invierno. Y entonces, un poco más allá, apoyado en el muro y mirando hacia el linde del bosque, estaba él.

Tenía los brazos cruzados en su típica posición indolente, y a Ginny le pareció desconcertantemente fuera de lugar. Estaba allí, de pie, como quien está dentro observando a las parejas que bailan, y sin embargo allí no había nadie ni nada. Sólo nieve y oscuridad. Y Ginny. 

Durante unas décimas de segundo, estuvo a punto de girarse y echar a correr en dirección contraria. Pero él giró la cara y la miró. Con inseguridad, ella se acercó paso a paso. Cuando estuvo a dos metros, él volvió la vista a la oscuridad. Ella se paró.

- Está nevando- hizo constar ella, todavía sorprendida de verle allí.

- Mejor la nieve que eso.

Ginny no entendió a qué se refería y se quedó quieta, mirándolo sin saber qué decirle o si callar y seguir buscando a Ron. No había visto a Draco desde la pelea en la nieve. 

Él la volvió a mirar, de arriba a abajo, lo cual resultó irritante y le provocó unas ganas irresistibles de morderle. ¿De morderle? Ay Dios. 

- Estás destrozando el vestido- observó él, enarcando una ceja.

- Tú también- contestó ella.

- Pero el mío no es un regalo.

- ¿Cómo sabes...?- Oh. Había sido él.- ¿Fuiste tú?

Él cruzó los brazos y apartó la vista, indiferente.

Definitivamente, había sido él. ¿Y ahora qué? 

- Pensaba que irías con Moss al baile.

Él sacudió la cabeza, todavía con los brazos cruzados, pero se quedó en silencio.

- La envié con Pratchett-, contestó al cabo de un rato- pero no se lo digas a Nille.

Ella entornó los ojos. Claro. La jugada perfecta: Moss entretiene a Pratchett, Hannah queda libre y destrozada y Neville puede pedírselo sin riesgos.

-¿Ahora le llamas Nille?- preguntó ella, esperando una respuesta ácida o una de aquellas constataciones sarcásticas tan Malfoy. Pero él sólo se encogió de hombros, como si nada le importara en el mundo.

Ahora que se fijaba, estaba muy pálido, más que de costumbre. Y eso era definitivamente Muy blanco.

-¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Por qué no entras?

-¿Quieres dejar de hacer preguntas estúpidas?- saltó él, furioso.- ¡Cállate!

Ginny levantó el mentón y echó a andar, dolida. No estaba dispuesta a que nadie la tratara así, y menos un idiota como Malfoy. Pero no había dado diez pasos que él la alcanzó y la sujetó de un brazo. 

- No te vayas.

- Hace frío- siseó ella, tratando de soltarse. El tono de su voz la estaba asustando.

- Por favor.

La petición sonó muy extraña viniendo de él. A Draco también tuvo que parecérselo, porque de pronto la soltó y se sujetó a la pared. Ginny aprovechó para irse. Pero antes de girar en la esquina se giró para decirle:

- Gracias por el vestido.

Él no la miró. Desde lejos no se veía muy bien, pero durante un segundo, pareció que estaba llorando.

Sin saber qué pensar, ella retrocedió. Draco no estaba llorando. Sólo temblaba y apretaba los puños, mirando un punto fijo en la nieve. Con suavidad y sobretodo con mucho cuidado, Ginny posó su mano en su hombro. Repentinamente, él empezó a hablar.

-¿Tú también crees que soy uno de ellos, no? ¿Uno como cualquier otro, como mi padre, como la estúpida de mi madre, como todos?- dijo él- ¿Como mi hermano?

-¿Qué?- preguntó Ginny, desconcertada. Malfoy había cogido su mano entre las suyas como si fuera a calentársela, pero sus manos estaban más frías que las de ella. No la estaba mirando.

- Yo tenía un hermano. Nueve años mayor que yo. Se llamaba Angel. Era un buen hermano, un buen hijo para mi padre, un buen estudiante, un buen prefecto, un buen Slytherin, un buen Capitán de Quidditch, un buen mago, amigo de sus amigos y el peor enemigo de sus enemigos. No está mal, ¿eh?

Mi padre... estaba más orgulloso de él de lo que nunca lo ha estado de mí, hiciera lo que yo hiciera. Angel solía pasar mucho tiempo conmigo cuando estaba en casa, y sólo yo sabía lo que le costaba ser el mejor en todo. Pero lo hacía. En cambio yo, por más que me esforzara, nunca conseguí que mi padre me sonriera. 

Una Navidad, hace nueve años, mi padre organizó una fiesta de caballeros de la muerte en el castillo para celebrar la iniciación de Angel. Recuerdo que fueron pocos, pero daban miedo. Estas fiestas duran diez días, y se hacen muchos ritos y pruebas a los iniciados. Angel me lo contó, pues yo no podía asistir y me quedé jugando con Dobby.

Todas las pruebas me parecieron terroríficas y admiré a mi hermano mucho tiempo por ellas. Pero nunca me contó la última, la prueba número trece. Ni siquiera la mencionó. Aunque creo que sé qué pasó.

Habían secuestrado a unos muggles. Lo sé porque el hechizo silenciador de las mazmorras se rompió una noche y los oí gritar pidiendo socorro. Eran dos o tres. Siempre recordaré la voz de la chica. Gritó, gritó y gritó, y estoy seguro de que siguió gritando cuando volvieron a hacer el hechizo hasta que se quedó afónica. Los torturaron, creo, durante toda la mañana siguiente. Y los mataron. Obligaron a Angel a intervenir. Cuando salieron, mi padre estaba orgulloso, sus amigos, contentos, y Angel, muy pálido. Mi padre dijo que sólo le faltaba la Marca del Señor Oscuro para ser un auténtico Caballero de la Muerte y le dio la pulsera de la familia que encontraste. Angel no se la quitó nunca, pero tampoco volvió a sonreír más. Dos semanas después, lo encontraron muerto por envenenamiento en su habitación de prefecto.

Ahora, Draco la miró y le clavó los ojos a fondo. Sólo añadió una cosa más:

- Lo enterraron con su pulsera. Con **ésta** pulsera.

*-*-*-*-*

Por descontado, no le iba a contar eso a Ron.

- Sabes que no es tu culpa. 

- ¿Y si lo fuera?

- Ron, escúchame.- Ginny le cogió el brazo para reclamar su atención. Ron frunció el ceño de una manera tan encantadora y tan infantil que ella tuvo la sensación de haber retrocedido diez años en el tiempo. Pero la miró.- Sólo fue culpa de... de lo que fuera que le hiciese eso. 

- Debería haber estado allí, entonces.

Ginny le ofreció el nougat de Honeydukes. Ron, que estaba mal pero no tanto, lo tomó y le clavó una gran dentellada.

- ¿Dónde estabas?

__

*-*-*-*-*

Hermione estaba empezando a asustarse. ¿Dónde se había metido Ron? Cómo se hubiera escondido para hacerle una broma lo iba a estrangular, o quizás a cortarlo a pedacitos y luego lanzarlos como alpiste para el gran calamar del lago. Ya había dado la vuelta a su alrededor. La luz de la cabaña de Hagrid estaba apagada. Podía ver el hechizo Lumos_ de Harry alejándose del linde del bosque hacia el castillo. Seguro que Ginny ya los estaría esperando en la puerta. Con Ron, seguramente. Decidió volver. Pero entonces oyó unos cuchicheos un poco más allá, a su espalda. En el bosque._

Se enfadó. Como prefecta, sabía perfectamente sus obligaciones y una de ellas era sacar puntos a quien fuera que estuviera en el bosque sabiendo que era peligroso. Sólo esperaba que no fuesen Gryffindors.

Se acercó silenciosamente, pensando en los gemelos Weasley, en ella misma cuando se había atrevido a entrar en el bosque con Harry y Ron, en el castigo de primero, en los hombres lobo y las arañas gigantes que sus mejores amigos aseguraban haber visto en segundo. Tenía miedo. Pero ser valiente no es no tener miedo, sino superarlo. Y por eso siguió adelante aun cuando se dio cuenta de que los susurros estaban bastante más adentro de lo que había creído en el silencio de la noche.

Aunque cuando vio la escena casi gritó, ellos no la oyeron. Él estaba demasiado ocupado mordiendo el cuello de ella, y, por su parte, ella le susurraba algo al oído mientras le despeinaba el pelo rojo.

Se mordió el labio inferior para no llorar (nunca creyó que llorar ayudara en nada) y se fue hacia al castillo para avisar a Harry y Ginny de que no hacía falta que siguieran buscando a Ron.

Entonces la puerta de la cabaña de Hagrid se abrió y alguien la empujó dentro. 

*-*-*-*-*

- Dando una vuelta- contestó Ron, coloradísimo. Ginny no le creyó.- ¿Y tú?- preguntó él.

*-*-*-*-*

__

Ginny bajó la vista hasta la mano extendida entre ellos de Draco, donde descansaba la pulsera con brillo inocente. Le estaba costando asimilarlo todo. Sobretodo, que Malfoy le hubiera contado algo como esto, tan personal. 

- Pero... puede que no fuera la suya.

La mirada de Draco era decidida, y ella se encontró con que había dejado de observar a la pulsera para observarlo a él. Los pómulos marcados y los mechones del cuidado cabello parecían dibujados con tiza por la luz lejana de la luna. Y los ojos de gato...

- Es la suya. Mi padre nunca me regaló una a mí, y a la de mi padre le falta una esmeralda pequeña. La de mi abuelo estaba rota. La de mi bisab...

- Vale, vale. Ya lo entiendo. ¿Pero qué hacía en nuestra sala común?- lo interrogó ella, y él se encogió de hombros.- ¿Y por qué me lo cuentas a mí?

Medio segundo después de haberlo preguntado se arrepintió.

Draco se cerró como una ostra: plop. La mirada se hizo gélida una vez más, los dedos volvieron a sus posiciones, encerrando la pulsera en la palma y después dejándola caer en el bolsillo. Draco se giró y echó a andar.

Ginny tardó sus cinco segundos en reaccionar.

- ¡Espera! Draco. Por favor.

Corrió tras él, que se había detenido. Ginny tomó nota mental de que el chico no debía estar acostumbrado a que le pidieran cosas por favor. Casi tan poco como a pedirlas.

- No confías en mí, ¿verdad?

Ginny trató de encararlo hacia ella, pero él no se dejó mover. Así que se puso ella delante de él. Lo miró fijamente.

- Sí que confío en ti.

Una pequeña sonrisa casi tierna apareció en los labios de Draco. Suavemente, repasó con el índice la bajada que era la nariz pequeña, chata y pecosa de Ginny, pasó por los labios gorditos y acabó en la barbilla.

- Pues eres la única.

Ginny, sin saber por qué (hay que ver las tonterías que estaba haciendo en una noche), pasó los brazos alrededor de su cintura y recostó la cabeza contra su hombro. Era casi media cabeza más baja que él. Draco la sujetó protectivamente.

- Estás temblando- susurró él, y ella se vio obligada a confesar:

- Me estoy muriendo de frío.

Él la separó (le costó un poco, porque ella estaba enganchada como una lapa) y le ofreció un brazo galantemente. Ella rió, pero lo tomó, y él la llevó hasta la puerta de Hogwarts.

Donde encontraron a Harry.

En cuanto lo vio (y él la vio a ella también, con cara de alucinado), soltó a Draco y literalmente lo empujó a un lado. Otra cosa de la que arrepintió al instante. Lentamente, se volteó y miró a Draco.

Estaba lívido, y la miraba con expresión de odio. Pero ella sabía que no era eso. Era peor- se sentía dolido, ofendido, despreciado, abandonado, desilusionado. Se giró y echó a correr hacia la oscuridad.

Ginny miró a Harry, que le devolvió la mirada con preocupación bajo la luz amarilla y cálida que venía del vestíbulo.

-¿Te ha hecho algo?

Ginny se volteó y echó a andar todo lo aprisa que podía hacia Draco (con el maldito vestido no podía correr), pero no lo vio. En cambio, sí vio algo que había caído al suelo: la pulsera. La recogió, pero no tenía bolsillos, así que se la puso, tratando de no pensar que, con toda probabilidad y sin ninguna lógica, era con la que habían enterrado a Ángel.

Volvió con la cabeza gacha hacia Harry.

-¿Estás bien?- volvió a preguntar él.

- Sí- suspiró ella.

- Hermione todavía no ha vuelto. Me estoy empezando a preocupar. 

A Ginny se le contagió la cara de preocupación. 

-¿Habéis visto a Hannah?- preguntó Nille, que iba hacia ellos desde el Gran Salón.

- No...- contestó Harry; Ginny sacudió la cabeza.

- Ha ido hace un rato al lavabo y no ha vuelto- explicó Neville.

Los tres se miraron, ahora realmente confusos.

Y se oyó un grito en la oscuridad. 

Los tres echaron a correr. El grito seguía y seguía. Entonces se convirtió en un sollozo descontrolado. Ginny corrió todo lo que su vestido le dejó, pero llegó bastante más tarde que los otros dos.

En la nieve, justo delante de la puerta de la cabaña de Hagrid, Hermione yacía envuelta por un gran charco de sangre carmesí. Arrodillada a su lado, ahora recuperada parcialmente del shock, Hannah le sujetaba la cabeza sobre sus rodillas, lloraba, cubierta también se sangre. 

*-*-*-*-*

N/A: Soy muy mala, lo sé. Iba a poner el beso Draco/Ginny en este capítulo, pero quedaba muy forzado. Además, es algo más corto que el capítulo tres. ¡Pero no os quejaréis de que no es suculento! Bueno, da igual, estoy muy contenta con este capitulín, y ya está. Espero que vosotras también, porque, si no, no me dejaréis review, que ya os conozco. ^^

Por cierto, estoy simplemente en las nubes por el montón de reviews que me dejasteis, y también por los ánimos y toda esa gente que me añadió a su messenger de hotmail para perseguirme y hacerme acabar este capítulo. Las que no lo hayan hecho pero también quieran añadirme, adelante, chicas! Por cierto, quiero la dirección de Cali-chan y Favila para poderos acosar yo a vosotras. ^_~ Como siempre, aquí está la lista de mis reviewers (que se está conviertiendo en una tradición en la sección de español- ¿no es fantástico ver el último capítulo de un fic que leíste y que te den gracias por el review? A mí siempre me pone de buen humor):

Favila: La primera, eh? Mwahahaha... qué útil me será saber que dices tacos mientras conduces! Te haré chantaje si no me dejas otro review tan simpático como ése. ^_~ 

Jade: ¡Ya está! ¿Contenta? Temo que no, porque al final no pasa nada. Y con lo que voy a tartdar a poner el próximo... Me gustó mucho Señorita Malfoy... por cierto... *sonrisa maquiavélica* ¿Draco se depila? ;) ¡Nos vemos en el msn!

Xellas: ooh, ¿te estoy convenciendo? No te preocupes, Harry ya encontrará a alguien. (yo me ocupo de eso) ^_^

shakirafanovpr: ¿no entendí nada?

windywolf: oh... vaya, ¿no se entiende quién habla? Esta vez he ido con más cuidado. ^^ Muchas gracias! Espero que te haya gustado éste.

cali-chan: primero, decir que me encantan tus reviews. ^^ después: Draco no tiene nada planeado, más bien está bastante perdido. R/H ha quedado un poco cojo ahora, no? Pero no veo manera de poner H/H por ahora. De hecho, tengo una idea MUCHO mejor... ^_^ ¡Vamos a echarle salsa al asunto! Te liaste un poco, no fue Nhoa quien dijo que Draco era gay. Fue otra, y Nhoa casi se le tira encima. ^O^ ¿Y creíste que iba a dejar a mi Nillie sin pareja?

Spacey: Muchas gracias. Lo pensé, pero es tan difícil buscar novia a Crabbe y Goyle que los dejé completamente de lado. La idea es tentadora, igualmente... Mmm... lo consideraré un reto. ^_~ 

Umi Natsuko: Buáaaaaa!!!! ¿Por qué todo el mundo se confunde en mis diálogos? Aunque hay que decir que en el del final del cap 3 lo hice a posta. Lo siento si te confundí demasiado. 

Minaro: Ups! Hiciste tarde. Ya cambié H/R, lo tenía planeado desde el principio. Lo siento. Eso sí, tienes D/G para muchos capítulos. Gracias por el review en mayúsculas. ;) 

Wilbur: Qué ilu, un review tuya! :) Y qué se ha hecho de los dibujos de H y H intercambiando tangas??? Yo quiero verlos!!! ¬¬ Gracias por decir que D/G tiene sentido aquí, es lo peorcito de todo (peor que Moss, que nunca sabe lo que quiere y tengo que ir rectificando cada dos por tres).

Hermione12: Muchísimas gracias por el review. :) Y por el segundo también! :D

Ariadna: Uy... a ver si os ponéis de acuerdo entre todas... cada cuál me dice que el mejor es uno distinto. Pero, ay, muchas gracias. Oooh... y me has dejado tu visión de los personajes! *la abraza* ¡Qué bien! ¡Todo como quería!!! Menos lo de H/R... lo siento. Lo tenía planeado hace tiempo... no va a haber H/R.

Veronik: Peazo review me has dejado! Oooh! Laaaaaaarga! :) No te preocupes, este final no será triste como el otro. :) Como mínimo, Neville acabará bien (por una vez) y no será el único. No será un final feliz de peli disney pero sí, acabará bien. Harry... me tiene un poco harta el niño ese que siempre le pasa todo al pobre! Pues aquí no es el prota, ya era hora de que le tocara a Draco, Neville y Ginny, ¿no?

Lina Saotome: Pues lo siento, yo siempre tardo muchísimo. ;) Pero llego antes que el quinto libro siempre! Gracias por los ánimos. 

Patty*Potter: (¿Bebiste o algo? ;) Tu review me fue genial) ¡Harry no va de autosuficiente! Lo tengo un poco apartado, pero es un poco a posta. Igualmente le tengo mucho cariño, así que cuidado con quién te metes. ;) No, que es broma. Me alegro de que te guste mi Draco, ¿no es sexy? ;) Y también de encontrar a alguien que no esperaba un H/R.

silvia: Oooh, muchas gracias. Si te suena raro D/G, esta web está saturada de ellos.

Cata^^: Esto... ¿te encuentras bien? Creo que no dijiste una frase coherente en todo el review, pero claro, eso es normal en ti. ;) Mwahahah, qué bueno es que tus amigas se lean tus fics y encima les gusten. Pero, Sssh, quieta pará. Draco es MÍO. (con alguna concesión Tom Felton a Jade ;) )

Danyliz: ¿Tu personaje favorito es Mione? Pues vaya. La he dejado un poco mal parada. Ehem-ehem. *esquiva la torta* prometo que saldrá de esta, como asegura Ginny, y volverá a estar tan fresca. :)

Gracias a Anton y Usako que se me colaron en el msn y me 'obligaron' a escribir esto porque me prometieron leerlo. Gracias, chicas. :)

Llevo media hora escribiendo contestaciones. :) Me encanta. 

Y ya está, sólo añadir que no he empezado a escribir el último capítulo de 'Buscándote' *Nimph esquiva los tomatazos* ¡Calma! Estoy en ello.

Besos a todos


	5. Tocado y hundido

BLANCO Y NEGRO  
  
CapÃ­tulo 5: Tocado y Hundido  
  
Hannah lloraba, aterrorizada, meciÃ©ndose adelante y atrÃ¡s como una loca, con la cabeza yerta de Hermione descansando sobre sus rodillas. Neville se dejÃ³ caer a su lado y le sujetÃ³ los hombros convulsos.  
  
-Â¿EstÃ¡s bien?  
  
Hannah sacudiÃ³ la cabeza arriba y abajo y sorbiÃ³ los mocos.  
  
- N-no es m-mÃ­-ia, es suya- tartamudeÃ³, haciendo un esfuerzo. Se referÃ­a a la sangre, claro. Toda la nieve un metro a la redonda, Hermione, el vestido de Hannah, todo estaba empapado en sangre roja que brillaba al tembloroso hechizo Lumos de la varita de Harry. Ginny se girÃ³ y lo observÃ³. Estaba llorando.  
  
- Harry...  
  
Harry la mirÃ³, pÃ¡lido y asustado, y a Ginny le pareciÃ³ que estaba delante del pequeÃ±o e indefenso Harry que habÃ­a visto en King's Cross hacÃ­a tantos aÃ±os.  
  
Por fin, tomÃ³ consciencia de que podÃ­a hacer algo.  
  
Se arrodillÃ³ al lado de Hermione y inclinÃ³ la mejilla sobre su nariz y su boca. No notÃ³ su aliento. La caja torÃ¡cica no se movÃ­a. Oh, mierda. No estaba respirando.  
  
Maldiciendo entre dientes, Ginny tomÃ³ la cabeza de Hermione del regazo de Hannah y la echÃ³ hacia atrÃ¡s para abrir la vÃ­a de aire. FuncionÃ³. DÃ©bil pero regularmente, Hermione empezÃ³ a respirar. Ginny suspirÃ³ con alivio, y, sÃ³lo para asegurarse, le tomÃ³ el pulso en el cuello.  
  
- Respira y el corazÃ³n late- anunciÃ³. Hannah empezÃ³ a secarse las lÃ¡grimas (teniendo en cuenta de que aÃºn lloraba y que tenÃ­a las manos llenas de sangre, no sirviÃ³ de mucho), Nille volviÃ³ a respirar otra vez y Harry soltÃ³ un sonoro suspiro y se acercÃ³ un poco mÃ¡s.  
  
- Pero estÃ¡ perdiendo mucha sangre- advirtiÃ³ Ginny, mirÃ¡ndose las manos y el vestido, empapadas de la sangre de Hermione, que en la penumbra parecÃ­a casi negra.  
  
- Â¿EstÃ¡...?- Ron llegÃ³ corriendo y sin aliento, seguido de la profesora McGonagall, el profesor Graham, la profesora Sprout y Madame Pomfrey.  
  
- EstÃ¡ viva.- Ginny se apartÃ³ para dejar sitio a Madame Pomfrey, que hizo un hechizo para parar la sangre, hizo aparecer una camilla, dio una mirada general para comprobar que no habÃ­a mÃ¡s heridos y se llevÃ³ a Hermione hacia el castillo.  
  
- Potter, Weasley, Longbottom y Weasley, vÃ¡yanse a dormir. El baile ha terminado, y maÃ±ana podrÃ¡n ir a visitar a la seÃ±orita Granger- ordenÃ³ la profesora McGonagall. ParecÃ­a preocupada. Siguieron las instrucciones y se marcharon hacia el castillo. A medio camino, Ginny se girÃ³ y vio a Hannah llorando, muy asustada y toda manchada de sangre, contando algo a la profesora McGonagall y Sprout. Al cabo de unos pasos, Ginny se cruzÃ³ con Snape, Vectra y Hagrid que iban a registrar el bosque en busca del agresor. Ya en la puerta, se volteÃ³ otra vez y los siguiÃ³ con la mirada. Snape, McGonagall y Graham conferenciaban a un lado mientras Sprout conducÃ­a a Hannah hacia el castillo. Harry y Ron subÃ­an la escalera, uno tembloroso y el otro exhausto, girando la cabeza hacia la infermerÃ­a de vez en cuando. A su lado, mirando tambiÃ©n a Hannah, Neville estaba tenso, le recordÃ³ una estatua de madera. Lo cogiÃ³ del brazo y lo llevÃ³ hacia la torre, pero lo cierto era que nunca habÃ­a visto los ojos de Nille tan sombrÃ­os.  
  
*-*-*-*-*  
  
Ginny mirÃ³ hacia arriba para contemplar todo el castillo. HabÃ­an vuelto. Cuando Dumbledore regresÃ³ (se habÃ­a ausentado por un ataque de mortÃ­fagos en Gales), se decidiÃ³ hacer volver a los alumnos a casa una semana para asegurarse de que Hogwarts era realmente seguro. No encontraba a Nille, asÃ­ que siguiÃ³ a Harry y Ron, que iban corriendo a la enfermerÃ­a, esperando que por fin Hermione hubiera salido del coma en que estaba cuando marcharon. Madame Pomfrey les sonriÃ³.  
  
- EstÃ¡ en la biblioteca.  
  
Los tres salieron disparados hacia allÃ­, y la encontraron hablando animadamente con el profesor Graham.  
  
- Â¡Hermione!  
  
- Hermione, Â¿estÃ¡s bien?  
  
En cuanto vio a la tromba que se avecinaba, el joven profesor se echÃ³ a un lado y se marchÃ³, sonriente.  
  
- Â¡Estoy bien! Â¡Pero me estÃ¡is ahogando!- riÃ³ Hermione cuando Ron y Harry la abrazaron a la vez.  
  
- Â¿QuÃ© te pasÃ³?- preguntÃ³ Ginny, abrazÃ¡ndola tambiÃ©n.  
  
- Â¿QuiÃ©n te lo hizo?- preguntÃ³ Harry, ceÃ±udo.  
  
- No lo recuerdo.- Hermione se encogiÃ³ de hombros.- Lo que sÃ­ recuerdo es que encontrÃ© a Ron.  
  
Ron se puso colorado.  
  
- Siempre estuve segura de que el dÃ­a que ligaras me lo contarÃ­as- le recriminÃ³ Hermione.- Me supo mal encontrarme asÃ­ con... con vosotros.  
  
Ron parecÃ­a aliviado.  
  
-Â¿No te has enfadado? Â¿SÃ³lo esto?  
  
- Si te hace ilusiÃ³n, tambiÃ©n puedo pegarte- se ofreciÃ³ ella, con una sonrisa medio seria medio en broma.  
  
- No te molestes.  
  
- Espera, espera. Â¿Ron ha ligado?- interrumpiÃ³ Ginny.  
  
- Con una... - Hermione vacilÃ³ y finalmente se decidiÃ³ por una variante mÃ¡s suave- chica algo... 'libertina'- Harry soltÃ³ una carcajada, Ron se puso mÃ¡s rojo-, pero sÃ­. Por eso estaba tan raro.  
  
- Pues yo creo que estÃ¡ buena- opinÃ³ Harry- aunque sea... 'libertina'.  
  
- AdemÃ¡s, sÃ³lo fue 'eso'.- se defendiÃ³ Ron- No vamos a salir.  
  
- MÃ¡s te vale, porque me niego a aconsejarte sobre ella.- Hermione empezÃ³ a andar hacia la puerta de la biblioteca porque Madame Pince los miraba con MUY mala cara (de hecho, parecÃ­a a punto de saltar a la yugular).  
  
- Un segundo: Â¿De quiÃ©n hablÃ¡is?- preguntÃ³ Ginny, desconcertada.  
  
- De Moss- explicÃ³ Harry.  
  
*-*-*-*-*  
  
- Moss.  
  
- Â¡Ninia! TenÃ­a que hablar contigo.  
  
- Â¿Sobre Ron?  
  
Al final la habÃ­a encontrado, despuÃ©s de mucho buscar y haber desistido, camino del comedor. Moss la apartÃ³ a un lado, algo sonrojada (Â¿Moss, sonrojada?), y preguntÃ³:  
  
- Â¿Te lo ha contado?  
  
- Ha sido Hermione.  
  
- Â¿Se lo ha contado Ã©l?  
  
- No. Os vio.  
  
Moss hizo un mueca.  
  
- Me va a matar. Â¿EstÃ¡ bien, no? No pude quedarme, porque en cuanto oÃ­mos a Hannah, Ron me hizo marchar.  
  
- Creo que sÃ­, te va a matar. Aunque no parecÃ­a tan enfadada.- Ginny recordÃ³ la cara de Hermione. De hecho, no tenÃ­a por quÃ© enfadarse, ya que no salÃ­a con Ron y ya habÃ­a dicho muchas veces que no estaba segura de que realmente le gustara, pero pese a todo, Ginny creÃ­a que Hermione deberÃ­a sentirse mÃ¡s ofendida, ya que, en fin, la habÃ­a dejado sola en el baile para...  
  
- ...y lo que me costÃ³ convencerlo- charlaba animadamente Moss cuando Ginny volviÃ³ a la realidad.- Porque ya sabes, Ron es muy anti-Slytherin y yo... Â¿Ginny, estÃ¡s bien? Tienes ojeras, estÃ¡s pÃ¡lida.  
  
- Â¿Eh? Ah, sÃ­. Ya lo sÃ©. No he dormido muy bien Ãºltimamente.  
  
- Â¿Por lo de Hermione? Â¿Se quedÃ³ aquÃ­ toda la semana, no? Â¿Se sabe quiÃ©n la atacÃ³?  
  
- Ella no recuerda nada. Esto... Moss, Â¿sabes dÃ³nde...  
  
- Â¿Pues entonces? Ya te digo que Ron y yo no vimos nada, pero...  
  
- Moss. Â¿DÃ³nde estÃ¡ Draco?  
  
Moss se encogiÃ³ de hombros.  
  
- Â¿Draco? Es un cabrÃ³n, y ademÃ¡s, despuÃ©s del baile estÃ¡ mÃ¡s borde que nunca. Â¿Crees que estÃ¡ celoso por lo mÃ­o con Ron? Bueno, la verdad, me importa muy poco. Ron es mucho mÃ¡s mono. Â¿No te importa que te lo diga, no? Es que...  
  
Ginny la observÃ³. ParecÃ­a que Moss estaba en las nubes. Y encima por Ron. Dios, sÃ³lo le faltaba eso.  
  
- Â¡Moss! Â¿DÃ³nde estÃ¡ Draco?  
  
Moss parpadeÃ³ con el grito y despuÃ©s seÃ±alÃ³ el jardÃ­n:  
  
- En el campo de Quidditch.  
  
Ginny considerÃ³ acercarse a un Draco ofendido y especialmente borde a media prÃ¡ctica de Quidditch (vamos, rodeado por seis jugadores Slytherin a sus Ã³rdenes) y decidiÃ³ que la asustaba demasiado. ViÃ©ndose incapaz de soportar tampoco la chÃ¡chara feliz de Moss, se fugÃ³ a la Sala ComÃºn.  
  
Ron y Harry jugaban al ajedrez y le dijeron que Hermione estaba en su habitaciÃ³n. Efectivamente, leÃ­a echada en la cama.  
  
- Â¡Hola! Menos mal que has venido, querÃ­a hablar contigo pero no me apetecÃ­a dejar de leer para buscarte.- La saludÃ³ Hermione, invitÃ¡ndola a sentarse en su cama. No es que no estuviera deprimida ni que estuviera contenta. Vista mÃ¡s de cerca, parecÃ­a... una aspirina efervescente lista para levantar los Ã¡nimos a cualquiera.- Estoy leyendo un ensayo de filosofÃ­a que me ha dejado Noel. Contrasta las opiniones de Descartes y Spinoza sobre...  
  
Ginny decidiÃ³ empezar la investigaciÃ³n:  
  
- Â¿EstÃ¡s realmente contenta, lo finges, o te estÃ¡s intentando convencer a ti misma de que no te importa que Ron estÃ© liado con Moss?  
  
Hermione se puso seria.  
  
- Â¿Sabes? HacÃ­a mucho tiempo que lo tenÃ­a todo y no era feliz. Pero dicen que la Ãºnica manera de serlo es tener consciencia de lo maravillosa que es la vida, y para eso hay que haber experimentado la muerte. Estoy agradecida a quien fuera que me clavara Ã©se puÃ±al porque sÃ³lo ahora me siento viva. Cuando encontrÃ© a Ron creÃ­ que se habÃ­a acabado el mundo. Pero ahora sÃ© que sÃ³lo es una chiquillada, que Ron no me ha gustado nunca, y que seguramente Moss lo va a plantar y a Ã©l, honestamente, por lo que ha dicho, no creo que le importe mucho.  
  
- No te entiendo.  
  
- No hay mucho que entender. Estoy mejor que nunca. He estado pensando mucho tiempo, y he decidido que tengo que cambiar algunas cosas. De hecho, todos deberÃ­amos. Pero haces mala cara, Gin. Â¿EstÃ¡s bien?  
  
No, no lo estaba. El viaje de vuelta la habÃ­a cansado muchÃ­simo, y, aunque estaba contenta porque Hermione estaba bien y se la veÃ­a muy contenta, se sentÃ­a extraÃ±a. Neville no habÃ­a vuelto, y no sabÃ­a por quÃ©. Necesitaba ver a Draco, pero Ã©l le daba miedo porque sabÃ­a que, igual que ella le habÃ­a hecho daÃ±o, Ã©l se lo podÃ­a hacer a ella. Seguramente Draco se sentirÃ­a traicionado, y encima con razÃ³n, y todo el tema en general le producÃ­a dolor de estÃ³mago. La angustia que habÃ­a pasado la Ãºltima semana la habÃ­a vencido, porque aunque Ginny era fuerte, no lo era tanto como aparentaba.  
  
Se echÃ³ a llorar. Hermione la abrazÃ³ e intentÃ³ que se calmara. Ginny querÃ­a contÃ¡rselo todo, pero no pudo. Necesitaba a Nille.  
  
- CÃ¡lmate... Ginny... Shhh... Â¿no vas a contarme quÃ© te pasa?  
  
Ginny sacudiÃ³ la cabeza a los lados. Le dolÃ­an las sienes, para acabarlo de rematar. Se quedÃ³ dormida con la cabeza sobre las rodillas de Hermione (que ahora volvÃ­a a leer lo que fuera que estuviera leyendo y le acariciaba el pelo como si se tratara de Crookshanks).  
  
*-*-*-*-*  
  
Cuando Harry subiÃ³ de comer, encontrÃ³ a Ginny en la sala comÃºn desierta tratando de no pensar en nada, con la nariz metida en un libro de los Chudley Cannons que no estaba leyendo (sÃ³lo seguÃ­a con la mirada las piruetas de las manchas naranjas).  
  
- Â¿No bajas a comer?  
  
- No.  
  
- Te han dado veinte puntos a Gryffindor por ayudar en lo de Hermione.  
  
- Bien.  
  
- Â¿QuÃ© lees?  
  
- Nada.  
  
Harry se sentÃ³ a sus pies.  
  
- Dime quÃ© te pasa.  
  
- Â¿Sabes dÃ³nde estÃ¡ Nille?  
  
- No ha vuelto.  
  
- No.  
  
Harry le quitÃ³ el libro de las manos y la obligÃ³ a mirarlo.  
  
- Â¿Esto es por culpa de Malfoy?  
  
Ginny bajÃ³ los ojos.  
  
- No. De hecho, es culpa mÃ­a.  
  
- CuÃ©ntamelo.  
  
- No puedo, Harry.  
  
Harry frunciÃ³ el ceÃ±o.  
  
- Como quieras.- Se quedaron callados. La Sala ComÃºn se llenÃ³ de gente que escapaba del frÃ­o de los pasillos.- Venga, arriba. Entrenamiento de Quidditch.  
  
Ginny alzÃ³ una ceja.  
  
- Lo que tÃº digas. Â¡Con el frÃ­o que hace!  
  
- Te irÃ¡ bien.  
  
Fuera, de camino al campo, tuvo que admitir que Harry tenÃ­a razÃ³n. Soplaba un viento helado del norte que ponÃ­a la piel de gallina y los terrenos estaban plagados de charcos de aguanieve. El cielo estaba limpio (nada podÃ­a resistir ese viento). Definitivamente, un dÃ­a perfecto para machacarse con entrenamientos de Quidditch y tiro con arco, una ducha, pastel de carne y a la cama sin pensar en nada. Ni en nadie (sobretodo). Delante de ella, Ron (con las orejas rojas de frÃ­o) y Harry discutÃ­an sobre el buscador de Alemania, los dos otros cazadores, Robin Finnigan y Jack Hendelson, de cuarto, reÃ­an tras ellos y los golpeadores (dos gemelos de segundo, Kurt y Kevin Kipling) iban delante golpeando todas las piedras que encontraban con los bates, como siempre. La verdad es que eran unos golpeadores poco serios, como mÃ­nimo hasta que montaban sus escobas: entonces se convertÃ­an en dos hunos a caballo: lo destrozaban todo, y Ginny sospechaba que tenÃ­an poderes telepÃ¡ticos, porque se coordinaban mucho mejor que Fred y George y a veces se reÃ­an los dos a la vez, sin motivo alguno. [N/A: estos dos me dan un miedo... Â¿sabÃ©is la niÃ±ita china de Gorillaz, Noodles? pues son igual pero DOS, y encima con bates en vez de guitarra.] Robin era la otra chica del equipo, con pecas y acento irlandÃ©s igual que su hermano Seamus, y Jack era un muchacho rubio muy alto que lanzaba la Quaffle muy fuerte (lo cual era bueno para ganar un partido, pero malo para Ginny en los entrenamientos). Ã‰ste era su equipo de Quidditch, con el que esperaba ganar la Copa. Como dijo Harry tropocientas mil veces durante todo el entrenamiento, sÃ³lo faltaban tres semanas para el primer encuentro, Slytherin. Y cada una de las tropocientas mil veces que oyÃ³ 'Slytherin', a Ginny se le encogiÃ³ el estÃ³mago.  
  
Por suerte, nadie le recordÃ³ a Draco en el entrenamiento de tiro. Como mÃ­nimo hasta que se lo encontrÃ³.  
  
Ella era la capitana de Gryffindor, y el resto del equipo eran EloÃ¯se Midgeon (de su curso), Dean Thomas, Herbert (tambiÃ©n de su curso), Esken y Eberk (dos hermanas finlandesas de tercero y cuarto) y Joanne (de primero, y la mejor tiradora despuÃ©s de Ginny). [N/A: No hace falta que recordÃ©is todos los nombres de este equipo. SÃ³lo EloÃ¯se, Dean, y Joanne.]  
  
Ginny paseaba por detrÃ¡s de los tiradores mientras descargaban en sus dianas, comentando pequeÃ±os detalles tÃ©cnicos:  
  
- Perfecto, Joanne, aleja la diana dos pasos. EloÃ¯se, tensa mÃ¡s tu arco. Mejor, Herbert, pero los hombros rectos. Eberk y Esken, callad ya. Dean, estÃ¡s apuntando a la diana de Herbert. Eberk, guapa, tu diana estÃ¡ hacia el otro lado.  
  
- Parece que tu equipo necesita un poco de prÃ¡ctica, Weasley.  
  
Se quedÃ³ helada a medio obligar a Herbert a estar recto. HabrÃ­a reconocido esa voz en cualquier sitio. El leve arrastrar las sÃ­labas, la frialdad, el desprecio. Era tan diferente de la Ãºltima vez que hablÃ³ con ella.  
  
- Draco...- se volteÃ³ a mirarlo y se quedÃ³ cortada otra vez. Draco iba amarrado a la cintura de una chica (una Slytherin cuyo Ã­dolo debÃ­a ser Moss, a juzgar por lo corta de la camiseta - Â¡y en pleno enero! - y el pelo cortado en forma de casco, teÃ±ido de lila, muy pintada). Unos dÃ­as despuÃ©s, Moss le dirÃ­a que 'Â¿Ã©sa estÃºpida? No tiene nada de estilo, deberÃ­as oÃ­rla hablar. Â¿Y has visto quÃ© peinado tan horrible lleva?', pero en Ã©se momento Ginny se sintiÃ³ pequeÃ±a y asquerosa (el pelo sucio, el jersey marrÃ³n viejo, los tejanos casi rotos y llenos de barro del campo de Quidditch, incluso llevaba unos guantes con los dedos cortados para tirar de lo mÃ¡s cutre).  
  
- Malfoy para los Gryffindor, gracias.- La chica le riÃ³ la gracia, y los cinco de atrÃ¡s la imitaron. Porque Draco no habÃ­a venido solo, sino con todo el equipo de tiro con arco.  
  
Maldita rabia Weasley. Se le habÃ­a subido a las mejillas y las orejas, y ahora le costarÃ­a controlarla. SintiÃ³ la mano de Dean en su hombro, y por el rabillo del ojo vio que se habÃ­an arracimado todos detrÃ¡s de ella, mÃ¡s o menos como los Slytherin tras Draco. Maldito fuera. Â¿Realmente tenÃ­a que tener la mano encima del culo de la... la cosa que enseÃ±aba el ombligo? La chica del pelo champiÃ±Ã³n (a la que inmediatamente bautizÃ³ como 'Champi') le estaba mirando los pantalones embarrados con cara de asco.  
  
- De nada... Â¿No tenÃ©is nada mejor que hacer que venir a vernos? Lo siento, no os esperÃ¡bamos. De haber sabido que venÃ­as habrÃ­amos preparado tÃ©.- La voz le saliÃ³ suave y calmada. Nille siempre decÃ­a que cuando se ponÃ­a asÃ­ (normalmente con Honey y Candy) daba miedo. No a Draco, de todas formas. O como mÃ­nimo no lo pareciÃ³ cuando Ã©l contestÃ³:  
  
- No venimos de visita, Weasley. Venimos a entrenar.  
  
- No sabÃ­a que fueras del equipo de Slytherin.  
  
- Pues soy el nuevo capitÃ¡n- alardeÃ³ Ã©l, mostrÃ¡ndole su arco. Era realmente precioso, de madera oscura, plata y pedrerÃ­a verdinegra. Un arco de la familia Malfoy, claro.  
  
Ginny mirÃ³ a su equipo. Estaban agotados, y especialmente ella. DecidiÃ³ dejarlo por hoy, aunque pareciera una pequeÃ±a derrota. Al fin y al cabo, nadie los vencerÃ­a en la competiciÃ³n.  
  
- SÃ­, supongo que tenÃ©is para rato: tendrÃ¡n que enseÃ±arte quÃ© es un arco y todo eso, Malfoy.- SonriÃ³ reconfortantemente a su equipo:- Por hoy se ha terminado, chicos. Pero pasado continuamos.  
  
Se habÃ­an alejado unos pasos cuando Draco replicÃ³:  
  
- Eso, a casita. Total, se dice que las mujeres Weasley sÃ³lo sirven para... procrear.  
  
Ginny se parÃ³ en seco, el resto del equipo tambiÃ©n. Herbert cogiÃ³ la muÃ±eca de Dean para que no se lanzara contra los Slytherin. Ginny dirigiÃ³ su mirada mÃ¡s serena a Draco.  
  
- No creas que voy a rebajar a decir para quÃ© sirven los Malfoy.  
  
Se quitÃ³ la pulsera del bolsillo y la lanzÃ³ a los pies de Draco.  
  
Volviendo al castillo, supo que se habÃ­a anotado un tanto. Pero eso sÃ³lo la hundiÃ³ mÃ¡s.  
  
*-*-*-*-*  
  
- Â¡Nille!  
  
El la abrazÃ³, estaba algo mÃ¡s delgado que cuando marchÃ³, e incluso tenÃ­a mÃ¡s mala cara que Ginny misma.  
  
- Â¿EstÃ¡s bien?- se preguntaron los dos a la vez.  
  
Ginny riÃ³, Nille sÃ³lo sonriÃ³.  
  
- Estoy muy cansado. Me voy a dormir.- La despeinÃ³ un poco y subiÃ³ a su habitaciÃ³n. Ginny lo vio marchar con preocupaciÃ³n y trepÃ³ hacia su cuarto por la escalera de caracol, pero a medio camino la llamada de Hermione la detuvo:  
  
- Â¿Ginny?  
  
- Â¿SÃ­?  
  
- Neville ha vuelto, Â¿lo viste?  
  
Ginny entrÃ³ y se sentÃ³ en la cama al lado de Hermione.  
  
- Se ha ido a dormir. TenÃ­a muy mala cara.  
  
Hermione se acercÃ³ a su oreja.  
  
- Creo que ha ido a visitar a sus padres otra vez. A su madre, como mÃ­nimo. Dicen que el padre se ha suicidado.  
  
Ginny se mordiÃ³ un labio.  
  
- Mierda. No me extraÃ±a que estÃ© hecho polvo.  
  
Quedaron en silencio un rato, considerando sus propios pensamientos. Ginny empezÃ³ a peinarla por hacer algo.  
  
- Â¿Crees que el negro me sienta bien?- preguntÃ³ Hermione.  
  
A Ginny se le cayÃ³ el cepillo de la mano. Punto uno: Â¿No estaban hablando de Nille? Punto dos: Â¿HabÃ­a Hermione realmente preguntado si le quedaba bien un color?  
  
- Â¿QuÃ©?  
  
- El negro del uniforme, me refiero.  
  
- Esto... a todo el mundo le sienta bien el negro. O eso dice Moss. Â¿A quÃ© viene eso?  
  
- No... nada. Bueno... es que...  
  
Ginny sonriÃ³ un poco, divertida.  
  
- Bueno, verÃ¡s... hay un chico... No me mires asÃ­, Gin. No es Ron. De hecho, no creo que adivinaras nunca quiÃ©n es. Esta semana me ha hecho mucha compaÃ±Ã­a y hemos hablado de muchas cosas... tenemos mucho en comÃºn.- Hermione hablaba muy rÃ¡pido y costaba seguirla- Pero no creo que Ã©l estÃ© interesado en... en mÃ­ de una manera...  
  
- Hermione, por el amor de Dios. Â¿QuiÃ©n es?  
  
- El profesor Graham.  
  
Â¡La virgen!- se le escapÃ³ a Ginny.  
  
*-*-*-*-*  
  
N/A: No sÃ© nada de tiro con arco, lo confieso. Cualquier parida que Ginny diga sobre ello es mi culpa. ^^ Y tambiÃ©n... Â¿de dÃ³nde sacasteis que Hannah y Ronnie estaban liados? No se me ocurriÃ³ nunca! Tengo... otros planes para Hannah. *sonrÃ­e maquiavÃ©licamente* Y quÃ© mania con que Ron estÃ¡ con Hermione! No estÃ¡n juntos! No, no y no! :)  
  
Gracias por todos los reviews, gracias a ellos me puse manos a la obra tan rÃ¡pido:  
  
Selene: Gracias a Dios que Draco te cae bien, aunque la verdad es que aquÃ­ no es que sea muy tierno. SÃ³lo espero que no lo odies ahora... ^^  
  
Patty Potter: Muchas gracias... Draco es mÃ­o, quÃ­tale las zarpas de encima. ^_~ Tengo planes para Harry, asÃ­ que nada tampoco. Me alegro de que Moss te caiga bien, la verdad es que necesita amigas. :)  
  
cali-chan: Por favoooor... deja de maltratar a mis personajes! deberÃ­as ver el chichÃ³n que le quedÃ³ a la pobre ginny-chan...  
  
Spacey: Â¿Pareja a Voldemort? QuÃ© tal Michael Jackson? ;)  
  
Hermione12: Con la calma, por favor. RelÃ¡jate. Respira hondo. Mione estÃ¡ ok, mejor que nunca y enamorada de su profesor. Â¿contenta? Â¡y no estaba saliendo con ron, Ã©l puede hacer lo que quiera y encima fue culpa de Moss! :) Gracias por el review.  
  
Wilbur: Â¡QUIERO EL DIBUJA YA!!! ^^ perdona. gracias por todo...  
  
Jade: tanta informaciÃ³n me supera.  
  
Asosa76: ^^ Gracias... me encanta cuando a la gente le encanta. Te prometo que cuidarÃ© a Harry.  
  
Princess Leia Skywalker: Ooooh... una idea magnÃ­fica! LÃ¡stima que ya sea tarde... :( a ver si puedo poner un suicida por alguna parte... ;) Unas ideas geniales, en serio. :)  
  
Silvia: SÃ­, Draco y Ginny se besarÃ¡n, pero todavÃ­a queda tela para rato. ^^ Gracias!  
  
Favila: Â¿acierto si digo que Draco ya no te cae bien?  
  
Umi Natsuko: gracias por ser honesta, pero Â¡no me merezco la reprimenda por Hannah y Ron! Y sÃ­ hay indicios de Ron/Moss... bÃºscalos. ;) Y Hermi no ha muerto, asÃ­ que tampoco. Espero que te guste ahora! ^^  
  
LucÃ­a: Oooh... muchas gracias, para que lo sepas: nunca escribo tan rÃ¡pido como ahora, espero que estÃ©s contenta!  
  
Dolphin: Muchas graciaaaas!  
  
NoNa: *se sonroja* mil gracias! Adoro que me digan eso! ;) Y es verdad, casi nadie piensa en Nillie, pobre.  
  
Arwen: Graciaaaas!!! :) :) :)  
  
Lina Saotome: espero haber aclarado muchas dudas. :) Gracias por todo!  
  
Usako: Harry estÃ¡ bien... tranquila. Nos vemos en el msn! :)  
  
Cata^^: Â¿te dignaste a escribir un review con sentido, eh? :) Eres la mejor, lita ;)  
  
carmen: Gracias! Â¿pero cÃ³mo que es la primera vez que dejas review? muy mal! ^_~ quÃ© crees que pensamos los autores cuando nadie nos deja reviews para alimentar nuestro ego?  
  
  
  
Y ya estÃ¡, por fin. El capÃ­tulo 6 llegarÃ¡ pronto si dejan reviews. :)  
  
Besitos,  
  
nimphie 


	6. Intuición

BLANCO Y NEGRO  
  
CapÃ­tulo 6: IntuiciÃ³n  
  
Ahora que lo miraba mejor, podÃ­a incluso entender a Mione. Era la segunda clase de la maÃ±ana, Defensa, y Ginny estaba observando al Profesor Noel Graham mientras Ã©ste recogÃ­a los trabajos antes de que terminara la hora. Era alto, de veintipocos aÃ±os, con el pelo algo mÃ¡s largo que Draco (Â¿Por quÃ© tuvo que pensar en Ã©l precisamente?), castaÃ±o oscuro con reflejos rojizos y bucles descuidados tras las orejas. Las cejas eran anchas, y los ojos sonreÃ­an todo el rato y eran pardos con motas mÃ¡s claras. La nariz era recta y soberbia, y aunque era muy pÃ¡lido de piel, no parecÃ­a delicado. Las gafas cuadradas le daban un toque... intelectual, justo lo que Hermione necesitaba despuÃ©s de Ron.  
  
'Muy bien', pensÃ³, aliviada. 'Chico, estÃ¡s aprobado.'  
  
- Virginia, Â¿su trabajo?- sonriÃ³ Ã©l. Ginny se lo entregÃ³ algo sonrojada, y EloÃ¯se, a su lado, entregÃ³ el suyo, tambiÃ©n roja.- Muy bien. Quedan cinco minutos, pero... ya pueden marcharse.  
  
Ginny recogiÃ³ sus libros, casi feliz, para bajar al comedor. TenÃ­a mucha hambre, porque se habÃ­a levantado tarde y no habÃ­a podido desayunar mÃ¡s que una tostada, y la noche anterior no cenÃ³... En la puerta de la clase se encontrÃ³ a Hermione. Gin levantÃ³ una ceja, Mione le hizo un gesto para que disimulara y sonriÃ³ al profesor Graham.  
  
- Â¿Profesor?  
  
- Buenos dÃ­as, Hermione. Â¿AcabÃ³ ya mi libro?  
  
Hermione sonriÃ³ otra vez y levantÃ³ el libro para que pudiera verlo.  
  
- VenÃ­a a devolverlo- explicÃ³, y Ginny se dio cuenta de que a su amiga se le estaban subiendo los colores. El profesor Graham le devolviÃ³ la sonrisa:  
  
Muchas gracias. Tengo otros que quizÃ¡s le interesen sobre la no existencia de la materia...- los dos entraron en la clase vacÃ­a (Hermione ya no se acordaba de ella y Ã©l ni la habÃ­a visto) y Ginny se quedÃ³ sola en el pasillo frente a la puerta abierta.  
  
Muy lindos y demÃ¡s, pero la habÃ­an dejado abandonada.  
  
Suspirando, se fue a comer.  
  
*-*-*-*-*  
  
La maÃ±ana habÃ­a sido como cualquier otra. FrÃ­a, nublada y sin viento. TransfiguraciÃ³n y Defensa. En ambas clases se lo podrÃ­a haber pasado bien si no fuera por el dolor de cabeza que la perseguÃ­a. Se sentÃ­a como si alguien le golpeara en la frente con un martillo constantemente.  
  
- Â¿CÃ³mo va?- preguntÃ³ Nille en cuanto ella se sentÃ³ a la mesa.  
  
- Esta noche he soÃ±ado una cosa muy rara..  
  
Nille arqueÃ³ una ceja.  
  
- Â¿QuÃ© sucedÃ­a?  
  
Ginny empezÃ³ a comer mientras se explicaba:  
  
Estaba en un bosque. Estaba oscureciendo. Hubiera tenido miedo, pero era un sueÃ±o y claro, no es lo mismo.  
  
Nille sonriÃ³ a medias y la animÃ³ a continuar con un gesto.  
  
- HabÃ­a mucha niebla. Estaba todo nevado, pero era como si yo no estuviera allÃ­ de veras, fuera un fantasma o algo asÃ­, porque iba en camisÃ³n y no tenÃ­a frÃ­o. Â¿En los sueÃ±os todo parece muy normal, no?- explicÃ³ ella, y Nille sacudiÃ³ la cabeza con cara de 'Y yo quÃ© sÃ©, nunca recuerdo lo que he soÃ±ado'.- OÃ­ unas voces algo mÃ¡s allÃ¡ y empecÃ© a andar hacia ellas. Eran un chico y una chica. Estaban discutiendo. Yo casi no veÃ­a nada porque entre la niebla y que estaba oscuro, la verdad, era un poco difÃ­cil. Como ni los veÃ­a ni entendÃ­a nada tuve que acercarme mÃ¡s hasta que quedÃ© a cinco metros o asÃ­. No se enteraron de que yo estaba allÃ­, pero yo tampoco me enterÃ© muy bien de lo que pasaba. Estoy casi segura de que el chico era Draco, pero no tengo ni idea de quiÃ©n era la chica... aunque sonaba un poco a Hermione, pero no creo que fuera ella. Entonces... bueno, yo no vi casi nada, pero Ã©l dijo algo y ella le pegÃ³ una torta impresionante.- Ginny gesticulÃ³ como si le diera una gran bofetada a alguien y abriÃ³ mucho los ojos.- La cara que puso Ã©l daba miedo, Nille. Estaba tan furioso que ella casi huye corriendo. De hecho lo intentÃ³, pero Ã©l la agarrÃ³ de la muÃ±eca, se acercÃ³ mucho y le siseÃ³ no-sÃ©-quÃ©. Entonces me despertÃ©. Eran las tres y poco.  
  
VolviÃ³ la vista hacia Nille, que la estaba mirando con el tenedor a medio camino de la boca.  
  
- Â¿Y ya estÃ¡?  
  
- SÃ­- dijo Ginny, encogiÃ©ndose de hombros.- Â¿Sabes quÃ© puede significar?  
  
- Â¿Que ves demasiados culebrones?  
  
Ella riÃ³, mÃ¡s por la cara de Ã©l que por nada.  
  
- Oh, venga.- Iba a pedirle mÃ¡s ideas, pero entonces se puso seria de golpe y volviÃ³ a mirar su plato.  
  
- Â¿QuÃ© pasa?  
  
- Ha llegado- suspirÃ³ ella. Nille se girÃ³, Draco se estaba sentando en la mesa de Slytherin.  
  
- Oh. Vamos fuera, entonces.  
  
Salieron del comedor (Ginny con la carne de su estofado entre dos rebanadas de pan y un par de manzanas en el bolsillo).  
  
- A ver, Â¿quÃ© ha pasado?  
  
- Â¿CÃ³mo?  
  
- Entre tÃº y Draco. Â¿Vas a contÃ¡rmelo, no?  
  
- Bueno... estuvimos hablando la noche del baile. Me contÃ³... - Ginny vacilÃ³- que su hermano se suicidÃ³ cuando tenÃ­a su edad.- Se dejÃ³ caer bajo un Ã¡rbol delante del lago.- ParecÃ­a tan indefenso. Lo abracÃ©... pero cuando encontramos a Harry me apartÃ©... y Ã©l se fue. Ayer lo vi en el entreno de tiro. Es el nuevo capitÃ¡n de Slytherin, supongo que habrÃ¡ comprado su puesto. Iba... abrazado por la cintura con la chica del pelo lila. Me insultÃ³, el muy gilipollas, y lo mandÃ© a la mierda- AlzÃ³ la mirada hasta Nille.  
  
- Es increÃ­ble que te contara que su hermano se suicidÃ³.- Neville le pasÃ³ el brazo por los hombros y Ginny recostÃ³ contra Ã©l la cabeza.  
  
- Pero lo he estropeado. O eso o es un cabrÃ³n.  
  
- QuizÃ¡s Moss tenÃ­a razÃ³n y es realmente maricÃ³n- bromeÃ³ Nille, pero sÃ³lo consiguiÃ³ que Ginny sonriera.- Por mucho que te apartaras, no tenÃ­a porquÃ©... meterse contigo ni darte celos con la chica Ã©sa.  
  
- Champi.  
  
- Â¿Ein?  
  
- Que yo la llamo Champi- aclarÃ³ Ginny, y notÃ³ el temblor de los hombros de Nille al reÃ­rse suavemente. QuerÃ­a contarle los detalles, pero Nille dijo:  
  
- Yo tampoco estoy muy bien.  
  
- Se te ve.  
  
- Ya... ayer no vine porque tuve que ir al entierro de mi padre. Se matÃ³. Se tirÃ³ de la ventana del quinto piso. Sin querer, supongo. Pero vete a saber, en su estado...- Ginny lo oyÃ³ tragar saliva- MamÃ¡ ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta.  
  
- Nille...  
  
Ã‰l descansÃ³ su cabeza sobre la de Ginny.  
  
- Estoy cansado de llorar.  
  
Ginny no dijo nada durante lo que les pareciÃ³ una eternidad.  
  
- Â¿Sabes que Ron ha ligado?- dijo, al final, cambiando de tema.  
  
- Con Moss, Ã©l me lo dijo.  
  
- Moss estÃ¡ en las nubes- riÃ³ ella.  
  
- Ã‰l parece que no estÃ¡ muy interesado.  
  
Ginny se incorporÃ³ un poco para mirarlo, sorprendida.  
  
- Â¿En serio?  
  
- Yo no me preocuparÃ­a mucho por ella, Gin. Seguro que enseguida se busca a otro.  
  
- No hables asÃ­ de Moss, Â¿quieres? Ella no te ha hecho nada- se quejÃ³ Ginny, aunque en el fondo pensaba lo mismo que Ã©l.  
  
- Â¿Y cÃ³mo le sentÃ³ a Hermione?  
  
- En un principio, mal, pero ahora ha... 'mossificado' y ha encontrado a otro.  
  
- Â¿QuiÃ©n?  
  
Ginny se llevÃ³ un dedo a los labios.  
  
- Secreto de confesiÃ³n.  
  
QuÃ© cruel era, Nille se morÃ­a de ganas de saberlo. Pero Ã©l puso cara de 'Bueno, ya me lo contarÃ¡s en un momento de debilidad cotillera' y siguiÃ³ hablando:  
  
- Harry me preocupa, tambiÃ©n. EstÃ¡ obsesionado con que debe encontrar al 'asesino' de Hermione.  
  
- Â¿Asesino? Â¡Si no la mataron!  
  
- Ya lo sÃ©. Pero Ã©l lo dice asÃ­, 'asesino'. Encima Ron se siente culpable. Dice que ella estaba sola porque Ã©l la dejÃ³ y Harry no estÃ¡ ayudando mucho.  
  
- Ya hablarÃ© con Ã©l- dijo Ginny, y volvieron a quedarse silenciosos. En cinco minutos, Nille se habÃ­a dormido con la cabeza en el hombro de Ginny, que sonriÃ³. Seguramente Nille no habÃ­a descansado muy bien esa noche. Ella sÃ­, pero sin embargo, los ojos se le cerraban... caÃ­a lentamente... el sol de enero le rozaba una mejilla... los rizos de Nille le hacÃ­an cosquillas en la otra... la corteza del Ã¡rbol era Ã¡spera a travÃ©s de su capa... se estaba durmiendo...  
  
Virginia... Virginia...  
  
DespertÃ³, sobresaltada, despertando a Nille tambiÃ©n. Â¿QuiÃ©n la llamaba? Era voz de chica, pero sonaba como un susurro lejano... se sintiÃ³ incÃ³moda.  
  
- Â¿QuÃ© pasaaaa?- preguntÃ³ Ã©l, bostezando.  
  
- Â¿No has oÃ­do una voz?  
  
- Â¿Eh?  
  
- Una voz de mujer.  
  
- No oÃ­ nada- dijo Neville.- Pero estamos llegando tarde a las clases.  
  
SintiÃ©ndose mejor, los dos corrieron hacia el castillo.  
  
*-*-*-*-*  
  
DespuÃ©s de Runas, Ginny bajÃ³ a la galerÃ­a de tiro con arco, que estaba desierta. Se quitÃ³ la tÃºnica, se puso el jersey viejo y los guantes, tensÃ³ el arco y abriÃ³ el libro de la biblioteca. HabÃ­a encontrado una tÃ©cnica nueva, la flecha del parto, que daba (segÃºn las reglas de tiro mÃ¡gico) veinte puntos extras siempre que se acertara a la diana. No parecÃ­a muy difÃ­cil. Si aprendÃ­a a hacerla, la podrÃ­a enseÃ±ar a Joanne y quizÃ¡s a Dean. SegÃºn el dibujo, debÃ­a tirarse de espaldas por sobre el hombro, girando la cintura. Al cabo de diez minutos, sÃ³lo dos flechas habÃ­an dado en la diana, y encima eran de las blancas, las que eran fÃ¡ciles de dirigir.  
  
- Â¿CÃ³mo se juega a esto?  
  
Era Moss, sentada contra la pared a su espalda. Ginny se dejÃ³ caer a su lado.  
  
- Pues... hay cuatro variantes: de arco corto, arco largo, de ballesta y diana libre. Para cada uno, hay una diana y una distancia de inicio. Dependiendo de dÃ³nde le des a una diana determinada, se te da un nÃºmero de puntos, mayores cuanto mÃ¡s te acercas al centro. Hay cinco tipos de flechas: las blancas, que son las fÃ¡ciles; las azules, que cuestan mÃ¡s y suman cinco puntos si aciertas o los restan si fallas; las rojas, que suman o restan veinte si les das bastante en el centro o no y las negras, que suman cincuenta sÃ³lo si das en el cÃ­rculo central. Si no, te restan setenta y cinco. AdemÃ¡s hay posiciones y tÃ¡cticas que tambiÃ©n aÃ±aden puntos.  
  
Moss parpadeÃ³, confundida.  
  
- Oh... de lejos parecÃ­a mÃ¡s fÃ¡cil.  
  
Ginny la observÃ³ atentamente. TenÃ­a el pelo corto recogido con dos clips rosas en forma de mariposas que aleteaban, los ojos amarillos estaban escondidos bajo las pestaÃ±as (Â¿cÃ³mo hacÃ­a para tenerlas tan largas?), la piel mÃ¡s blanca que de costumbre, y llevaba una capa de terciopelo verde musgo preciosa, pero se la veÃ­a triste.  
  
- Bueno... en realidad la que me paso toda la competiciÃ³n sufriendo y tratando de decidir quÃ© tienen que hacer mis jugadores soy yo.  
  
- Seguro que lo harÃ¡s bien... cada vez que yo tengo que decidir algo me equivoco.  
  
Ginny suspirÃ³ y le puso un mechÃ³n de pelo en su sitio. Definitivamente, si Moss se criticaba a sÃ­ misma, era una seÃ±al muy, muy mala.  
  
- Â¿QuÃ© ha pasado?  
  
Moss se echÃ³ a llorar, dejando a Ginny desconcertada.  
  
- Ron... he hablado con Ã©l... *hip* dice que no... 'estÃ¡ interesado' en mÃ­, el muy *hip* cabrÃ³n... he...*hip* he insistido, pero *hip* me ha *hip* man- *hip*mandado a *hip**hip*- Moss se atragantÃ³ con su hipo y no pudo continuar.  
  
- Moss... venga, Moss, ya pasÃ³... no llores.- murmurÃ³ Ginny, acariciÃ¡ndole el pelo azabache y sintiÃ©ndose inÃºtil.  
  
Aunque hubiera querido, Moss no habrÃ­a podido parar. Trataba de secarse las mejillas mientras seguÃ­a llorando (sÃ³lo consiguiÃ³ estropearse su elaborado maquillaje) y trataba de hablar, pero se atascaba con el hipo.  
  
- *hip* Crees...- articulÃ³ al final- *hip* Â¿crees que me lo *hip* me- merezco?  
  
- Â¿El quÃ©?- preguntÃ³ Ginny con suavidad.  
  
- Yo siempre *hip* plantÃ© a todos en cuanto *hip* me aburrÃ­.  
  
- Bueno... algÃºn dÃ­a tenÃ­a que pasarte...  
  
- Â¡Pero no con *hip* con Ron! Â¡Yo iba en serio! *hip* Pero Ã©l dijo que no... *hip*  
  
Alguien las estaba mirando a unos metros. Moss ni se enterÃ³ (suficiente trabajo tenÃ­a con el hipo), pero Ginny levantÃ³ la cabeza y vio que era Hermione, con los libros bajo el brazo, que la venÃ­a a buscar para aclararle las diferencias entre las diferentes pociones del sueÃ±o. ParecÃ­a estar observando a Moss atentamente. Ginny esperaba que volviera por donde habÃ­a venido, quizÃ¡s sonriendo disimuladamente, porque era lo que ella creÃ­a sinceramente que habrÃ­a hecho en su lugar.  
  
Pero Hermione se acercÃ³, se sentÃ³ al otro lado de Moss y le tendiÃ³ su paÃ±uelo.  
  
Moss vio el paÃ±uelo, mirÃ³ hacia arriba y arqueÃ³ una ceja. (*hip*) Hermione se sonrojÃ³ pero aguantÃ³ la mirada.  
  
'Por favor por favorcito' rezÃ³ Ginny.  
  
Finalmente, Moss cogiÃ³ el paÃ±uelo y sonriÃ³ un poco.  
  
*-*-*-*-*  
  
Las mazmorras estaban oscuras, y todo lo que Nille deseaba era salir de allÃ­ cuanto antes. No soportaba los techos bajos y las habitaciones oscuras y hÃºmedas de los bajos del castillo, y ya llevaba allÃ­ una hora limpiando calderos como castigo.  
  
Ya llegaba a la puerta. Por fin. Pero...  
  
- Nille, espera.  
  
Por la forma de arrastrar las sÃ­labas supo quiÃ©n era antes de volverse.  
  
- Hola, Malfoy.  
  
El otro chico sonriÃ³ muy ligeramente y sacudiÃ³ la cabeza.  
  
- Draco para los amigos, Â¿no?  
  
- Hola, Draco- cambiÃ³ Nille. Draco le caÃ­a bien, pero no se sentÃ­a muy cÃ³modo. A decir verdad, sÃ³lo se encontraba cÃ³modo y feliz con Ginny y en el invernadero con las plantas, lo cual no querÃ­a decir que Ginny fuera una planta. Y menos una planta de invernadero.  
  
- Â¿CÃ³mo estÃ¡s?  
  
- Muy bien.  
  
- No mientas.  
  
- Fatal- reconociÃ³ Nille.  
  
- Siento lo de tu padre.  
  
Nille asintiÃ³, con ganas de contestar 'Y yo lo del tuyo', pero se callÃ³.  
  
- Â¿CÃ³mo estÃ¡s tÃº?  
  
Draco se encogiÃ³ de hombros.  
  
- QuerÃ­a preguntarte... Â¿CÃ³mo estÃ¡ Ginny?  
  
- No muy bien.- Lo observÃ³, evaluando las posibilidades de salir ileso despuÃ©s de preguntar:- Â¿A quÃ© vino lo de tiro y Champi? la chica, quiero decir.  
  
Draco riÃ³.  
  
- Â¿Champi?! Â¿Se lo puso Ginny, no?  
  
Neville asintiÃ³, Draco riÃ³ mÃ¡s.  
  
- Â¿Tan mal le sentÃ³?  
  
- Draco... no puedo contarte nada. Si quieres saber algo, habla con ella.  
  
- No voy a hacerlo. De hecho, querÃ­a proponerte un trato.  
  
- No creo que...- Nille retrocediÃ³ imperceptiblemente. No le gustaba cÃ³mo sonaba 'trato' en boca de Draco.  
  
- Escucha. TÃº me dices cÃ³mo estÃ¡ Ginny. No quiero los secretos que te pueda contar, sÃ³lo... saber cÃ³mo estÃ¡, si es feliz... Yo no lo soy y no creo que lo sea nunca, asÃ­ que, como mÃ­nimo, ella debe serlo.  
  
- Se lo estÃ¡s poniendo un poco difÃ­cil, Â¿no crees?  
  
- Debe olvidarme. Pero por favor, Nille. AyÃºdame y te ayudarÃ©.  
  
Draco habÃ­a dicho 'por favor'. Neville asintiÃ³, aun inseguro, y los dos chicos encajaron las manos.  
  
*-*-*-*-*  
  
- PensÃ© que no acabarÃ­a de llorar nunca- comentÃ³ Hermione, mientras ella y Ginny iban a cenar.  
  
- El hipo era peor.  
  
Hermione sonriÃ³ un poco.  
  
- Pobrecita. Espero que el plan funcione.  
  
- Â¿EstÃ¡s de broma? Â¿Un plan ideado por una Slytherin desesperada y Hermione con complejo de niÃ±a buena, y ademÃ¡s puesto en prÃ¡ctica por una Weasley? No puede fallar- asegurÃ³ Ginny.  
  
- MÃ¡s nos vale, porque si tenemos que consolarla otra vez...  
  
- Me alegro de que ya no estÃ©is peleadas.  
  
Hermione sonriÃ³.  
  
- Yo tambiÃ©n. No parece tan tonta como pensaba. SÃ³lo... necesita un poco de cariÃ±o.  
  
Ginny iba a replicar cuando se encontraron a Ron corriendo hacia ellas todo acalorado.  
  
- Harry ha descubierto tu agresor, Hermione.  
  
- Â¿CÃ³mo?- se sorprendiÃ³ Mione.  
  
- No lo sÃ©, pero McGonagall me enviÃ³ a buscarte. EstÃ¡n en el despacho de Dumbledore. TÃº puedes venir tambiÃ©n, Gin.  
  
Ginny corriÃ³ tras ellos hasta la gÃ¡rgola de entrada. Mione dijo la contraseÃ±a, 'merengues rellenos', y los tres subieron precipitadamente las escaleras de caracol. Hermione, detrÃ¡s de ella, se estaba quedando sin aliento. Â¿QuiÃ©n era el que la habÃ­a herido? No sabÃ­a si podrÃ­a soportar tenerlo delante y no lanzarse a su cuello. Si algo le hubiera pasado...  
  
Pero no estaba preparada para lo que vio. Sentado en su mesa, estaba Dumbledore, y tras Ã©l, los profesores Sprout, McGonagall y Snape. A un lado de la habitaciÃ³n estaba Harry, y al otro, Neville, que miraba a Hannah, que estaba en el centro, llorando, histÃ©rica, bajo la mirada acusadora de Harry.  
  
*-*-*-*-*  
  
N/A: Frente todas las quejas por la falta de H/R en este fic, debo decir que yo creo que Ron y Hermi acabarÃ¡n liados en el libro, asÃ­ que ya no me molesto en escribirlo aquÃ­. AdemÃ¡s, es muy tÃ³pico y a mÃ­ lo que me gusta es sorprenderos.  
  
Y ahora, dejar claro que Moss sÃ³lo necesita que le hagan algo de caso, que Ron es un tÃ­o como cualquier otro y que por tanto puede hacer lo que quiera con su vida sin tenerse que preocupar si eso significa ser un poco cabrÃ³n, que Draco tiene motivos para todo y que Hannah... bueno, ahÃ­ os dejo a solas con la intriga.  
  
1 Por Ãºltimo, Â¡gracias por los reviews! AllÃ¡ vamos: *Nimph coge aire*  
  
Ron's lover: Â¡Ya lo sÃ©! Â¡Me encanta la pareja R/H! Pero en este fic no hay, lo siento. Aunque si hago una secuela... me lo pensarÃ© ;) Muchas gracias por tu review y tu tiempo!  
  
Favila: *Nimph se queda boqueando* Â¿CÃ³mo lo hiciste? Â¡Entendiste todo lo que quise decir! Y lo siento, pero Ginny no va disparando a la gente en la entrepierna porque es pacifista. ;)  
  
Lina Saotome: Â¡Muchas gracias! Me alegro de que te haya gustado. :)  
  
Slythy: CapÃ­tulo servido. Â¿Desea algo mÃ¡s? ;)  
  
Noriko: Siento lo de R/H... pero como he dicho, me lo pensarÃ© para la secuela, ok? Gracias por preocuparte por Nille, Â¿a que es muy mono? No te preocupes, lleva demasiado tiempo sin tener padres de verdad, asÃ­ que no creo que se deprima mucho.  
  
Minaro: Lo siento. Moss es estupenda, no veo porquÃ© la odias. Y no podÃ­a matar a Hermione, es parte esencial de la trama. Y creo que aunque pudiera no lo habrÃ­a hecho.  
  
Selene: *Nimph mira el nick y se pregunta si tiene algo que ver con BuscÃ¡ndote* Muchas gracias! Me alegro de que Draco te siga cayendo bien, estaba preocupada por cÃ³mo os lo tomarÃ­ais. Y tratÃ© de alargar este capÃ­tulo, pero ya ves, no pude. ^^  
  
chica potter (isa): Muchas gracias! :) Me alegra mucho que la gente me diga eso.  
  
Spacey: Moss y Ronnie hacen buena pareja, Â¿verdad? Y Marujita DÃ­az es perfecta para Lockhart, a mi humilde parecer. ;)  
  
LucÃ­a: Muchas gracias! Ya verÃ¡s como Moss y Ron se complementan... sÃ³lo dame tiempo para enseÃ±aroslo.  
  
Hermione12: Pues sÃ­, a Hermione le guta su profe, Â¡y no te metas con Ron! Cualquiera se quedarÃ­a sola en un baile si con eso ayudas a tu mejor amigo a ligar, no? AdemÃ¡s, no estaba sola. Aunque la verdad es que deberÃ­a haberla avisado. ^^ Gracias!  
  
Princess Leia Skywalker: Repetimos: Â¡R/H forever! Pero no en mi fic. :) Y hay que decir que el profesor Graham estÃ¡ muy, pero que muy bueno y ademÃ¡s es una monada, asÃ­ que estoy con Hermione: puede enamorarse de quiÃ©n le dÃ© la gana. Gracias por todo!  
  
cali-chan: gracias por tu ayuda y comentarios, me ayuda mucho saber quÃ© te ha gustado en especial. Â¡Destructores de la Champi al poder! (sÃ³lo esperad que YO termine con ella ;) )  
  
Esmeralda: No sabes cÃ³mo me animÃ³ tu review! Gracias por leerlo y por aprobar mi 'no H/R'. Espero que este capÃ­tulo te guste!  
  
Tsuku Miaki: Wohoo! Bienvenida al club de fans de Draco Malfoy! ;)  
  
LaLi: Â¡Gracias por el review! Aunque Â¿no me dijiste que no lo habÃ­as leÃ­do? ;) Eso son trampas.  
  
Jade: Gracias por tu apoyo siempre en el msn y por perseguirme para que escriba. Por ahora puede que pase algo, pero jamÃ¡s voy a reducir el voltaje G/D a un 'te quiero y siempre te querrÃ©' porque me cansarÃ­a de ellos. AsÃ­ que puedes esperar algo fÃ­sico, pero ligero, porque me gusta mantenerlos en vilo.  
  
JÃºbilo: Vaya susto me di cuando vi ese mega-review que me dejaste! :) Se me subiÃ³ la sonrisa hasta las orejas. Todos tus comentarios me animaron, asÃ­ que ya estÃ¡s dejando un review otra vez. ;) Â¡Vivan Draco, los malos que no lo son tanto, Ginny y Ã‰owyn, el cuero, la tensiÃ³n sexual y las frases cortantes! Me gustÃ³ tu consejo porque era lo que yo pensaba hacer. Desde luego, van a liarse, pero nunca acabarÃ¡n mirÃ¡ndose con ojos de cordero degollado, no te preocupes. Pero va a pasar algo como unos cuantos besos para... aumentar el voltaje un poquito mÃ¡s... Mwahahahaha! Muchas gracias!  
  
SÃ³lo me falta decir que ni siquiera empecÃ© el capÃ­tulo siete. Con toda probabilidad, sacarÃ© antes el Ãºltimo de 'BuscÃ¡ndote en la oscuridad', aunque quizÃ¡s tenga una inspiraciÃ³n divina para el 7 y os enterÃ©is de quÃ© pasa con Hannah...  
  
Besos y Ã³rdenes de dejar reviews suculentas:  
  
Nimphie 


	7. Centimetro mas, centimetro menos

BLANCO Y NEGRO

Capítulo 7: Centímetro más, centímetro menos

Una niebla suave flotaba a la altura de su pecho. Todo era blanco: la niebla, el suelo nevado, las ramas de los árboles que la rodeaban, su camisón, incluso su piel parecía brillar con luz propia. 

A lo lejos oyó unas voces familiares.Y entonces recordó.

Echó a correr hacia donde sabía que iba a encontrar a la pareja: el chico rubio y la chica con gestos de Hermione. Y sí, allí estaban, peligrosamente cerca el uno del otro, aguantándose las miradas. Y ella se acercó más, porque ahora sabía que era un sueño y era poco probable que el par se diera por enterado de que estaba allí, a menos de tres metros.

No, no era Hermione, porque el pelo era más claro y mucho más largo, y le caía ondulado hasta la cintura por encima de la capa. Tenía los brazos cruzados y miraba al chico con actitud desafiante.

Él era más alto y se parecía mucho a Draco. El pelo, color platino, tenía aspecto de suavidad absoluta, con algunos mechones detrás de las orejas y el resto recogido en una cola baja quizás parecida a la de Bill. Hubiera sido inevitablemente apetecible si no estuviese mirando a la chica de esa forma o no dijera cosas tan desagradables (gracias a Dios que Ginny no oía la mitad del siseo).

-...despreciar, maldita sangresucia. Si llego... (siseo inteligible) ...no estarías aquí mirándome con esa carita de zorra. Así que... (indescifrable otra vez) ...respondo.

Y entonces vino la torta.

Flas! La fuerza del golpe le hizo voltear la cara hacia Ginny, pero él ni siquiera la vio. Volvió a mirar a la chica con una cara que hubiera hecho temblar a un escreguto. Ella dio dos pasos hacia atrás y se volteó para marcharse, pero él la agarró de un brazo y la empujó hacia él hasta que sus narices estuvieron a medio centímetro de distancia.

-Algún día serás mía.

**oOo**

Se despertó.

Las cortinas granates de su cama estaban entreabiertas, y la luz metálica de un día sin sol entraba ya por la ventana. Alargó la mano hasta su reloj mágico de pulsera, que marcaba 'Temprano'. Pues qué bien. Se desperezó y deslizó los pies en las zapatillas. Cinco minutos más tarde salió del baño atándose la cola y se enfundó los tejanos, la camiseta larga a rayas verde y rosa y el suéter made in Molly Weasley rosa bajo la túnica.

En la sala común sólo estaban un par de chicos de segundo y Hermione, preparando la próxima reunión de prefectos.

-¿Al final cómo fue ésa cita que no era una cita? 

-Ah, buenos días, Gin. ¿Decías?

-Que cómo te fue con nuestro querido profesor.

Hermione se sonrojó mientras se le escapaba una gran sonrisa.

**oOo**

__

-¿Hermione?

-Verá... sé que es un poco tarde, pero... venía a devolverle el libro-. Hermione le alargó el libro con una sonrisa incontrolable de oreja a oreja. Él la miró por encima de las gafas con una sonrisa contagiada y se apartó del marco de la puerta, dejándole vía libre para entrar en su despacho.- Pero si es muy tarde me marcho...- añadió ella deprisa. Nunca había estado dentro del despacho del profesor Graham a solas con él.

-No se preocupe. No iba a bajar a cenar, no tengo hambre.

-Ya... yo tampoco- dijo ella. No habría podido comer nada en ese momento: tenía el estómago más revuelto que una tortilla. Entraron. Él cerró la puerta. Se quedaron un momento en silencio. Ella veía sin atreverse a mirar más allá de la punta de sus zapatos cómo él la observaba, y notaba el calor escalando lentamente por sus mejillas. Se sentía como en una montaña rusa. Sólo esperaba no vomitar.- Oh. Oh, tenga- tartamudeó, dándose cuenta de tener el libro entre las manos y alargándoselo a él mientras lo miraba. No debería haber mirado.

-Muchas gracias. Me alegro de que le gusten estos temas, eeh... Hermione. Hay poca gente con quien poder hablar sobre... temas interesantes, y además pocos son tan dulces como usted.

Aaah. ¿Qué había peor que no saber qué decirle a un chico? No saber qué decirle a un chico y que, además, él la halagara. Además, no era un chico: ¡era un pedazo hombre! ¿Qué representaba que le tocaba decir? Sintiéndose cobarde, decidió tocar a retirada. 

-Eeeh... Creo que... me voy- anunció, dando tres pasos hacia atrás, donde quedaba la puerta.

-¿Ya?

-Sí. Sí, me están esperando en... Me están esperando.- Dio dos pasos más. Nunca hubiera dicho que la puerta estuviera tan lejos.

Él se acercó dos pasos tranquilamente. Ella se alejó uno y notó contra su espalda la madera de la puerta. Él sonrió.

-¿Está huyendo? Si se ha molestado por lo que...

-No, no. No, qué va. En absoluto. No.

Él sonrió más.

-Bien.

-Bien.

La estaba volviendo a mirar. Levantó la vista y sí, la estaba mirando. Sonreía. Ella también sonrió.

-Adiós.

Él sonrió más encantadoramente, si es que eso era realmente posible. Hermione se fundía... se derretía... tres segundos más y las rodillas no la aguantarían...

-Adiós, Hermione. Que tenga dulces sueños.

Y cerró la puerta con gentileza.

**oOo**

-Así que supongo que podía haber sido peor.

-¿Bromeas?- Ginny saltaba por la sala- ¡Está al punto! ¡Sólo necesita que lo muerdas y es tuyo!

-¿Que lo muerda?- parpadeó Hermione.

-En sentido figurado, ya me entiendes- aclaró Gin, y continuó, exaltadísima-: ¡Ya os veo juntos! ¡Será fantástico! ¡ES fantástico! ¡Te lo mereces! Sólo... ve con cuidado.

-¿Con cuidado con qué?- preguntó Ron, que bajaba las escaleras.

-Que espero que Harry y Nille hayan ido con cuidado- improvisó Ginny.

-¿Crees que ya habrán llegado? Buenos días, Ron- dijo Hermione.

-No están en la habitación, pero quizás estén desayunando. ¡Vamos!- exclamó Ron, pasando por el agujero del retrato.

Cuando Ginny iba a seguirlo, Hermione la detuvo.

-Recuerda preguntarle a Ron 'eso' sobre Moss...- advirtió con una sonrisa pícara.

Ginny guiñó un ojo.

Bajaron trotando las escaleras y... premio. Juntos en la mesa de Gryffindor, en medio del salón vacío (por ahora) estaban Nillie, Harry y Hannah con cara de haber dormido poco o nada.

Se sentaron los tres en tropel a su alrededor.

-¿Y bien?

-¿Cómo fue?

-¿Estáis bien? ¿Nille, Hannah, Harry?

Ginny observó a Hannah detenidamente. Debía estar pasándolo muy mal...

**oOo**

__

-Neville, voy al servicio. ¿Me esperas aquí?

-Claro. No te pierdas- bromeó él. Qué mono.

Se deslizó sigilosamente hacia el exterior. Por fin. Por fin sabría quién había destrozado su vida, quién la había torturado con su incapacidad por perdonarle, qué nombre debía poner al culpable de los sueños de venganza que no la dejaban descansar en paz. El nombre del asesino de sus padres.

Pero debía darse prisa. Había empeñado sus poderes a los centauros para la información, y ahora tenía que cumplir su parte del trato y llevar la receta de la poción de curación completa a Firenze antes de media noche... y le dirían quién fue el asesino. Sintió que el estómago se le revolvía con los nervios. Su parte racional esperaba un nombre de alguien que ya se estuviera pudriendo en Azkaban para no tener que vengarse ella... pero su parte salvaje, la que Hufflepuff nunca conseguiría domar, esperaba poder notar la sangre del culpable en sus manos... Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda, y una vez más, se sintió culpable.

Ya estaba llegando a la cabaña de Hagrid cuando se dio cuenta de que algo pasaba. Había una mancha negra extendiéndose por la nieve. Cogió su varita y susurró 'Lumos'. No, la mancha no era negra. Era roja. Entonces la vio, tirada en el suelo como una muñeca de trapo, inconsciente y empapada con su propia sangre. Hannah dejó caer la varita al suelo. Si seguía hacia el bosque, Hermione posiblemente moriría. Si se paraba, llegaría tarde o no llegaría y los centauros considerarían que había faltado a su palabra y se quedarían con sus poderes. Sería una squib.

Dio dos pasos hacia el bosque, dejando la varita todavía iluminando la macabra escena desde el suelo. No, no. No podía marcharse. Se arrodilló al lado de Hermione y comprobó que el corazón aún latía. Trató de cogerla en brazos para llevarla al castillo. Cuando consiguió tenerse en pie, la luz parpadeó. Paró, con los ojos muy abiertos, para mirar a la varita caída que iluminaba la escena. La luz temblaba, parpadeaba, y, finalmente, se apagó. Había perdido sus poderes.

Hannah gritó, entre furiosa e impotente, cayendo al suelo con Hermione otra vez.

**oOo**

__

Hannah le sonrió cansadamente.

-Tengo mis poderes de vuelta.

-¿Y el as... que mató...?- Ron parecía tener problemas para hacer la pregunta con delicadeza.

-Que si ya averiguaste lo que querías saber- preguntó Hermione por él con impaciencia.

-Oh. Oh, no. No nos lo han dicho-. Hannah parecía sentirse incómoda con tanta gente alrededor.

-Yo... quería darte las gracias por pararte a atenderme- sonrió Hermione, a su lado.

-Todos te damos las gracias- añadió Ginny, mientras Ron asentía vigorosamente.

-Y ya sabes que si necesitas algo...- Harry hizo un gesto de 'ya sabes' con la mano. 

-No, no te preocupes, Harry. Fue mi culpa. Si te lo hubiera contado todo cuando viniste en vez de ponerme a llorar... 

-Pero...- Harry tenía toda la cara de estarse muriendo de vergüenza.

-...Y ya has hecho suficiente acompañándome a hablar con los centauros. Tú también, Neville.

Neville dibujó una sonrisita de niño pequeño.

Los Hufflepuff que empezaban a llegar para desayunar le estaban haciendo señas a Hannah, que se disculpó y se fue a comer a su mesa.

-No te preocupes más, Harry- aconsejó Hermione, sirviéndole salchichas-, un fallo lo tiene cualquiera. Además, fue muy inteligente por tu parte buscar la leyenda del puñal que usaron.

-¿Fue por eso?- preguntó Seamus, que se acababa de sentar al lado de Neville.

-Sí. Se ve que si usa y es la primera vez que se mata a alguien, se pierden los poderes. Era del siglo trece o algo así, ¿no, Harry?

Harry asintió, todavía molesto.

-¿Entonces sólo se tendría que buscar a alguien más que se haya quedado sin poderes?- preguntó Seamus otra vez.

Harry acabó de beber su zumo de calabaza y negó con la cabeza.

-No hay nadie más.

-¿Entonces?

-Estan comprobando la seguridad del castillo por si fue un Death Eather. Fuera lo que fuera, Dumbledore supone que no es su primera vez- intervino Neville-. Me estoy cayendo de sueño...

-Si quieres podemos pasar por la cocina a ver si tienen café o algo- propuso Ginny.

-Eeh... no, da lo mismo. Ahora vuelvo- se excusó Neville, levantándose.

Ginny lo siguió con la mirada hacia la puerta, intrigada. En la mesa de Slytherin, Moss le guiñó un ojo. Ella le devolvió el gesto, aliviada: Draco todavía no había llegado.

**oOo**

Porque estaba fuera hablando con Neville.

-Bueno, hoy lleva el jersey rosa. Si estuviera realmente deprimida llevaría el blanco.

-¿Lleva blanco cuando está deprimida?

Neville asintió.

-Claro que si estuviera de buen humor se hubiera hecho trenzas, o se hubiera cepillado el pelo. Pero lleva una cola baja... eso quiere decir que se ha levantado, se ha puesto lo primero que he encontrado y le da igual si le queda bien. Y ahora que lo pienso, no puede llevar el jersey blanco porque lo llevó ayer... Así que está deprimida, seguro. Si está muy, muy deprimida puede que el jersey no pegue con la camiseta de debajo. No lo sé, me fijaré si se lo quita en la sala Común...

-¿Me estás tomando el pelo?- saltó Draco, y Neville negó con la cabeza, poniendo carita de asustado. Draco dibujó una sonrisa torcida y triste, medio tranquilizante medio envidiosa y añadió-: ¿De verdad sabes de qué humor está por la ropa que lleva?

-Sí, pero no sólo por eso. 

Draco apartó la vista, las manos en los bolsillos, la barbilla alta y la mandíbula apretada.

-Vale. Entro a desayunar. 

-¿Esta tarde...?

-Aquí a las siete. Buscaremos una aula vacía.

Neville asintió, y los dos chicos fueron cada uno por su lado.

**oOo**

¿Dónde demonios se había metido Ron?

Llevaba media hora rondando por los pasillos tratando de encontrarlo, pero nada, parecía que su hermano había desaparecido.

Para poder aplicar la segunda parte del plan que habían ideado Mione y Moss, necesitaba conseguir la primera (obviamente). Se llamaba: 

****

PLAN MOSSIFICANTE nº2 (El uno lo habían descartado de entrada por surrealista y el PLAN MOSSIFICANTE nº 3 tenía como subtítulo 'Sálvese Quien Pueda', por lo cual lo dejaron como última opción. 

Bien, el plan constaba de tres partes. La que le tocaba cumplir a Ginny (ya que, por lo visto, Ron consideraba 'embarazoso' hablar de sus líos sentimentales con Hermione y Harry sólo dejaba caer información suelta cuando se hallaba desprevenido, y contra Hermione, que ya lo había intentado, estaba más que prevenido por ahora), la primera parte, como decía, era:

Parte A: ¿QUÉ COJONES LE PASA A RON?

· La Agente G (Ginny) busca al Sujeto Neutral (Harry).

·La Agente G debe conseguir que el Sujeto Neutral le proporcione información sobre el estado de las Tropas Enemigas (el tonto de Ron).

· La Agente G debe entonces llegar a un diálogo con las Tropas Enemigas y descubrir su estrategia (vamos, soltarle la lengua para saber si Moss tenia alguna posibilidad). La Agente G tiene permiso para emborracharlo o, si es preciso, usar el tercer grado.

· La Agente G debe comunicar TODO AQUELLO que le sea comunicado a las Agentes H y M (Hermione y Moss) para el buen funcionamiento de la Parte B.

Bien, pues Ginny ya había hablado con Harry, que resulta que no sabía nada y estaba esperando a que Ron le contara alguna cosa, aunque Ron no parecía darse cuenta. Por lo tanto, todo lo que la Agente G había conseguido saber de las Tropas Enemigas era un 'Está raro'.

No era mucho.

Iba pensando en todo eso mientras se encaminaba a la lechucería, cuando una voz a su espalda la detuvo.

-Oh, vaya. Mira quién tenemos aquí: la Virgencita Weasley.

Dio la vuelta a ver quién era. Oh, mierda. Sonrió dulcemente y devolvió el saludo:

-¿Qué tal, Champi? ¿Todo bien? ¿Qué tal tu dieta, querida Pansy? ¿Y tú te llamabas...? 

Delante suyo, Pansy hizo girar los ojos con desdén, Champi se arregló el pelo como si le acabaran de lanzar un cumplido y Millicent Bulstrode gruñó:

-Bulstrode, imbécil.

-¿Cómo has dicho? ¿Bulldog? Pues encantada- Ginny volvió a sonreír lo que Bill catalogaba como 'Sonrisa Soy Encantadoramente Falsa'. Llevaba una semana muy, muy mala, y sólo faltaban las tres atontadas para acabarla de fastidiar.

-Ajajá, qué gracia-. Champi hizo una mueca despreciativa.

Se quedaron mirando en plan Western, una a un lado del amplio rellano y las otras tres en el otro, cerca de la puerta de uno de los pasillos que llevaban a Divinación. 'No es justo' pensó Ginny. '¡Son tres! ¡Y Bulstrode ocupa el lugar de cinco! Serán mafiosas...' No pensaba darse la vuelta (iban las tres armadas con sendas bolsas de deporte y Gin no quería que ninguna aterrizara sobre su cabeza), y no pensaba decirles nada a menos que hablaran ellas primero. Parecía que Pansy y Millicent esperaban a que Champi hablase, pero ella se estaba mirando las uñas despreocupadamente, quizás esperando a que Ginny misma se rebajara a preguntar algo.

En vista de que Ginny no abría boca (sólo ponía cara de aburrimiento), Champi dejó la bolsa de deportes en el suelo, se puso las manos en las caderas, y se acercó dos o tres pasos con aire amenazador.

Ginny siguió con su cara standard de aburrimiento.

-Escucha, porque sólo lo diré una vez.

Ginny la miró, dividida entre sus ganas de echar a correr y darle un puñetazo a Champi en todos los morros.

-No te acerques a Draco. Es mío. Sé que lo persigues y como te vea a menos de cinco metros de él, te las vas a cargar.

Ahora Ginny no sabía si reírse en su cara (¿Ella? ¿Perseguir a Malfoy? ¡Champi necesitaba gafas!), darle _dos_ puñetazos (¿Pero quién se ha creído que era esa idiota? ¿Creía que le podía dar órdenes?) y meterle dos puñetazos además de reírse en su cara (¿Desde cuando Malfoy le pertenecía a esa guarra? ¡Más bien era el champiñón ambulante quien se las cargaría si se acercaba demasiado!).

Mientras intentaba decidirse y no enrojecer demasiado (la verdad es que no tuvo mucho éxito), alguien que arrastraba las sílabas (ay) dijo a su espalda:

-No seas cría, Edén. 

-Pero cariño...

Ginny puso cara de 'Joder. Lo que faltaba.', pero de hecho estaba a punto de saltarle a la yugular a la Champiñona. ¿Cómo que cariño?!?

-Id bajando. Decid a los chicos que empiecen a calentar.

-Pero...

-Que bajes he dicho.

Champi les clavó un par de miradas asesinas y se marchó, seguida de la foca y el bulldog.

Draco se inclinó por la barandilla y las siguió con la mirada.

-Es un poco pesada, pero hay _cosas_ que hace bien- aclaró jovialmente, girándose hacia Ginny. No hacía muy buena cara, pero a ella no le apeteció preguntarle si se encontraba bien.

-Cualquiera besa mejor que tú, Malfoy.

Draco levantó una ceja y sonrió un poco de lado, como si se lo tomara como un reto, o un juego familiar. Ginny tuvo que hacer verdaderos esfuerzos para desterrar una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Se apoyó contra la pared en una actitud estudiadamente indolente que había copiado de él. Tenía el estómago revuelto, pero no se encontraba mal, si tener el estómago rebosante de mariposas y otros bichos revoloteadores era encontrarse bien. 

Él no contestó. La despreocupación se desvaneció en sus ojos, y Ginny entendió que era fingida. Dolía verlo así, con una mirada de metal helado que le recordó a... bueno, a tantas otras miradas que él le había dedicado desde la tarde lluviosa en que la besó. Mmmmm. No debería haber pensado en _eso_. Claro que, de hecho, él también estaba pensándolo. Consiguió apartar la vista de sus ojos para captar cómo se pasaba la lengua por los labios delgados. Mm... mejor mirar a los ojos. No, no. Los ojos la acechaban, fijos en los suyos, provocativamente tentadores. ¿Provocativamente tentadores? ¿En qué estaba pensando? ¿Estaba _realmente_ pensando?

Él se acercó. Ella tenía la pared a su espalda y no podía retroceder. De hecho no se hubiera movido aunque pudiera. Él se acercó un poco más, y sin saber cómo, ella se encontró con que estaban tan cerca que podía oler su peculiar aroma a... bueno, aroma a Draco: bosque, lluvia, aftershave, cuero... exactamente igual a cuando la besó, o cuando se abrazaron la noche del baile o... Estaban realmente cerca, aunque no se estaban tocando. Podía notar su aliento tibio en sus labios y supo que con sólo acercarse un centímetro... Sólo un centímetro... Se dio cuenta de que estaban respirando los dos el mismo aire una y otra vez. El flequillo de Draco colgaba haciéndole cosquillas en la ceja. Un centímetro...

-Vaya. Pensaba que os odiabais mutuamente.

La voz sonó cerca de la puerta que daba a divinación. Los dos se separaron con un respingo y miraron a Moss, que les sonreía encantadoramente con escoba en una mano y bolsa de deportes en la otra. Antes que Ginny pudiera cerrar la boca, Draco salió pitando escaleras abajo sin mirar hacia atrás.

Immediatamente después de perderlo de vista, Ginny se preguntó qué había sido eso. Moss miró por encima de la barandilla, asegurándose de que Malfoy ya había desaparecido antes de girarse hacia Ginny para preguntar:

-¿Estás bien?

Sólo que Ginny no estaba donde se suponía que debía estar sino un metro y poco más abajo. Aparentemente, las rodillas le habían fallado y ahora miraba a Moss sentada sobre sus pies, la cara muy roja, los ojos muy abiertos y una mano delante de la boca en forma de o.

-¿Ninia?

-Dios... ¡Casi lo beso!

-Ah... ¿casi? Pues parecíais demasiado juntos para estar haciendo otra cosa.

-¿Eh?

-¿Ninia? ¡Despierta! 

-¿Eh? Ah. Ah, sí.

-Esto... ¿he interrumpido tanto como estoy pensando?- Moss hizo lo que hubiera sido una mueca si se rebajara a hacerlas.

-No, no. No, qué va-. Ginny se levantó y trató de recobrar la compostura, aunque no parecía muy segura de lo que decía-. No, en absoluto. No me ha tocado. No. De hecho estoy contenta de que no haya pasado nada.

-Ya- asintió Moss con sarcasmo, pero Gin parecía todavía ligeramente fuera de lugar y no se dio cuenta-. Oye, ¿hablaste con Ron?

-Lo estoy buscando. De hecho llevo muuucho rato buscándolo pero...

-Está en la sala Común.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Bueno... hasta hace cinco minutos estaba en el baño de prefectos de tíos.

-¿Pero cómo...?

Moss se sonrojó y puso cara de niña maquiavélica.

-¿Qué has hecho ésta vez?- se alarmó Ginny, divertida.

-Bueno, verás... en la aula de al lado hay un agujerito muy pequeño muy pequeño en la pared y...

**oOo**

Entró en la sala común aún ligeramente sonrojada y lo detectó enseguida (el pelo era inconfusible).

-¡Ronniekin!- saludó, estrujándole una mejilla antes de sentarse a sus pies. 

-Ginnienin- contestó él con una falta total de entusiasmo. Era el mote que tenían cuando eran pequeños y normalmente solían encaminar la conversación a temas personales, pero ése día Ron estaba francamente distraído.

Ella le estiró los bajos de los pantalones. No funcionó. Chasqueó los dedos a medio camino entre sus ojos y la chimenea encendida que miraba. Él parpadeó y la miró. Ella sonrió. Él también.

-¿En qué lío te has metido ahora?

-¿Cómo que en qué lío?

-Si vienes a llamarme Ronniekin es que necesitas consejo o dinero, y como no tengo un duro...

Ginny sacudió la cabeza.

-Nonono, vengo a ver qué tal estás _tú_. Por cierto, deberías afeitarte.

Ron se pasó la mano por la mejilla, evidentemente orgulloso.

-¿De verdad?

__

Hay que ver qué críos son los hombres, pensó Ginny_. Sobretodo éste._

-Síii... y... ¿Cómo te va todo?

Ron se echó para atrás, todavía palpando sus mejillas.

-Bueno... podía ir peor.

-¿Qué quieres decir? ¡Pensaba que todo te iba estupendo!

-Bueno...

-A ver... ¿Cuál es el problema? ¿Colegio?

-Nops.

-Ehh... ¿Amigos?

-No... no especialmente.

-¿Entonces?

Ron la miró.

-¿Estás intentando inducirme a cotillear sobre mi vida privada?

Ginny rió.

-Sí.

-Ooh, muy astuta, casi no me doy cuenta.

-¿Y bien?

-¿Y bien qué?

-Dicen que sales con Moss.

Ron pareció incómodo.

-¿Te lo ha dicho ella?

-No. Por eso te lo pregunto-, contestó ella inocentemente. Ginny sabía mentir, y sabía que Ron lo sabía. Sólo esperaba que en este momento no se acordara o decidiera pasarlo por alto.

-¿Y porqué no se lo preguntas a ella?

Ginny se puso seria.

-No quiere hablar del tema. 

-Ya.

-Estoy preocupada por ella, pensaba que podrías ayudarme- tanteó Ginny.

-¿Qué le pasa?- preguntó Ron, centrado de repente.

-Está rarísima. 

Ron la miró, interesado. Ginny continuó, decidida, tratando de hacerlo sentir culpable:

-No habla, no come... creo que no duerme...

-Pero si el otro día llegó tarde a desayunar, repitió dos veces y no paró de cotorrear en todo el rato- se extrañó Ron.

-Esto...- glups. Maldita Moss. Cambió de tema-: ¿Te fijas mucho en ella, no?

Premio. Ron enrojeció y se miró las manos.

-No.

-¿Ah, no?

-¿Por qué iba a fijarme?

-No sé... Después de lo de Año Nuevo...

Ron se volvió escarlata.

-¿Eso? No tiene importancia. Quiero decir que... 

-¿Qué?

-Que... bueno, no es nada nuevo para ella, ¿no? Quiero decir que para ella... por mucho que me dijera que...- Ron se puso aún más rojo, si eso era posible sin estallar- todo lo que me dijo... no creo que fuera en serio, ¿no?- la miró con cara de 'dime que es verdad'.

-¿Qué te dijo?

-Bueno, verás... 

-Vale. ¿La chica que te gusta te dice que quiere salir contigo y la mandas a paseo? ¿Se puede saber qué coño te pasa?

-¡Pero la cosa está en que no le gusto de veras!

Ginny lo fusiló con la mirada.

-Me la encontré llorando con ataque de hipo incluido pocos minutos después- informó ella.

Ron parpadeó, aturdido.

-No puede ser.

-¿Cómo que no?

-Cuando hablé con ella y le dije que no, estuvo muy fría. No lloró, no contestó casi. Se quedó como helada y luego se largó.

Ginny suspiró y se levantó. Mientras se dirigía la escalera para ir a su dormitorio, se giró un momento y le dijo:

-Ron, es Moss. Moss la Slytherin. ¿No esperabas que se pusiera a llorar delante de ti, verdad?

**oOo**

-Cincuenta y siete, cincuenta y ocho, cincuenta y nueve, setenta, setenta y uno...

-_Sesenta_ y uno- Corrigió Draco recortando una pielecilla en mal estado de sus uñas.

-Sesenta y dos, sesenta y tres, sesenta...- Nille se desplomó sobre sus brazos. Pof.

Draco miró abajo desde la mesa donde se había sentado a arreglarse las manos.

-¿Estás bien?

Nille gimió.

-No puedo moverme... 

-Sesenta y cuatro. ¿Mucho mejor, no? A ver, ahora las abdominales.

-Si ya las he hecho.

-Bueno, da igual. Otra vez.

-Y una mierda.

Draco sonrió de torcido y sacó la cabeza para mirar a Nille. Estaba echado boca arriba en el suelo, respirando con dificultad, los rizos y la camiseta empapados de sudor.

-Has aprendido a decir palabrotas, veo. 

Nille rió como pudo. Tenía risa de niño, medio cortada por la respiración y las punzadas en el abdomen.

-Creo que tengo la mejor maestra del colegio- consiguió decir al fin.

Draco, que había estado conteniendo una sonrisa de verdad, tuvo que soltarla ahora.

-Te parecerá bonito, Draco- interrumpió una voz desde la puerta.

Nille movió la cabeza como pudo para verla y sonrió, a Draco se le borró la sonrisa de la cara.

-¿Entrenando, Nevie?- Las botas se acercaron hasta su lado- Qué tierno.

Nille alargó un brazo y una mano de uñas _rouge noir_ lo izó.

-Bonitos bíceps- sonrió Moss. Nille se sonrojó ligeramente. 

-Moss va a ayudarnos con tu autoconfianza- explicó Draco.

-Y te voy a enseñar a bailar.

-No, ya te dije que eso no hace falta- discutió Draco.

-Que tú seas aburrido como una patata hervida no quiere decir que Nev tenga que serlo también-. Draco no contestó. Moss le guiñó un ojo a Nille y susurró-: No sé qué le pasa últimamente pero me encanta. ¿Clases de baile sí o no? Te haré un precio especial. 

Nille arqueó las dos cejas porque no sabía arquear una sola.

-¿Ninia te ha contado algo del Plan? Podrías hacer de cebo- especificó ella.

-Ah, sí. Vale, pues baile también. Voy a ducharme.

-Tienes diez minutos- concedió Draco, mirando a Moss.

Moss sonrió.

-No, no os molestéis. De todas formas, tengo que cantarte las cuarenta y Neville tendría que estar presente.

Nille se detuvo a medio camino y volvió sobre sus pasos.

-¿Qué le has hecho a Gin?- le preguntó a Malfoy, las manos en las caderas como si fuera a caerse, el torso medio doblado y las cejas izadas otra vez.

Draco se pasó la mano por el pelo. 

-Casi la besa- explicó Moss acusadoramente.

-Pero si habías dicho que...- empezó Neville, lanzando las manos arriba.

-Ya sé lo que dije.

-¿Entonces? 

-¿Cómo puedes esperar que se olvide de ti si vas besándola por los pasillos?- recriminó Moss.

-Ella no parecía muy molesta.

-¿Y qué? ¡No podía creérselo! ¡Se ha quedado alucinando!- se exasperó Moss.

-¿Has hablado con ella?- preguntó Nille.

-Claro. Los he pillado con las manos en la masa. Estaban tan cerca que pensé que se estaban dando el lote. Joder, Draco. 

-A ti lo que te pasa es que te molesta que no vaya por los pasillos besándote a ti- contestó él agriamente.

Moss se calló.

Draco, que esperaba una torta, se quedó con las ganas.

-Vale, vale. Ya está bien- intercedió Neville, separando a Moss unos pasos. Moss no se resistió, pero no dejó de taladrar a Draco con sus ojos amarillos. Nille miró a Draco-. Eso fue rastrero.

Draco lo miró, pero tampoco dijo nada.

-No te molestes, Nev. Nada de lo que diga puede afectarme ya- finalizó al cabo de un rato ella, sonriendo y separando la mano del chico de su muñeca. Era inútil esperar que Draco se disculpara, y lo que la había molestado no era tanto el comentario como la intención. Y ya daba igual. Había estado colgada de Draco mucho tiempo, lo conocía tanto como nadie podía llegar a conocerlo sin que él aclarara nada, y estaba segura de que sería la última vez que oiría otro comentario así. Se sentía libre: había salido fuera del círculo de influencia de Draco, pero él la apreciaba a su manera y seguía en el círculo de protección, cosa que un Slytherin siempre agradece. Y a Draco le costaba aceptar que alguien que le había pertenecido desde siempre ahora quisiese cambiarlo por Weasley. Claro que, de hecho, Draco mismo pertenecía a una Weasley.

-Si lo preferís, la próxima vez dejaré que Edén la linche en vez de intervenir.

-¿Edén es Champi?- preguntó Neville, rompiendo la tensión definitivamente.

-¿Y sabéis que está pensando en teñirse de rojo?- soltó Moss. Neville rió con ganas, Draco sonrió sarcásticamente.

-Espera, espera. ¿Primero la salvas de tu novia y luego casi la besas?- dijo Neville al final, todavía con las manos en la barriga como si tuviera miedo de que se le fuera a caer.

-Más o menos.

-Debe estar muy confundida. Voy a buscarla- decidió, incorporándose.

Unos segundos después de que la puerta se cerrara detrás del chico Gryffindor, Draco y Moss todavía tenían la vista fija en la madera. 

-¿Cómo lo ves?

-Casi feliz- sonrió Moss-. Buen trabajo.

**oOo**

Otra vez el bosque, otra vez la niebla, otra vez el sueño. Ginny echó a correr entre los árboles nevados hasta que los vio, discutiendo. Se acercó dispuesta a todo, y en menos de medio minuto ya estaba a dos palmos de ellos. No la vieron.

El chico, que no era Draco pero sí era un Malfoy, estaba hablando, y la chica lo miraba con los brazos cruzados.

-No me puedes despreciar, maldita sangresucia. Si llego a dejarte allí con ellos, y podría haberlo hecho, ¿me oyes?, no estarías aquí mirándome con esa carita de zorra. Así que esta vez obedéceme como es debido o te juro por mi honor que no respondo- siseaba él. Ginny pasó la mano entre los dos unas cuantas veces, pero definitivamente no la veían.

Flas! La mano de la chica atravesó la de Ginny y le plantó una bofetada increíble a Malfoy. El pelo platino voló y la cola le golpeó el cuello blanco. Ella trataba de esconder que estaba asustada, pero dio un par de pasos hacia atrás. El pelo largo y ondulado se le había desordenado, la bufanda Ravenclaw se balanceaba casi a ras del suelo. Se volteó para marcharse, pero él reacionó deprisa y le cogió las muñecas, arrastrándola muy cerca de él. Ella respiraba agitada, él parecía tranquilizarse con el terror de ella. En algún lugar de su pupila negra, Ginny entrevió durante un instante algo sospechosamente parecido al miedo.

-Algún día serás mía- siseó él, y Ginny miró las manos que tenía justo en frente de su nariz. Ella tenía manchas de tinta en los dedos, la mano cerrada y rosada del frío que Ginny no sentía. Él la cogía de la muñeca delicada con su mano blanca y larga. Llevaba un anillo liso de plata en un dedo y en la muñeca... En la muñeca, brillando misteriosamente bajo la luz lechosa de la luna y la nieve, la pulsera de Ángel.

**oOo**

Se incorporó con la desagradable sensación de que su corazón había dejado de latir. Con los ojos todavía cerrados, alargó una mano a un poste de la cama mientras con la otra se buscaba el corazón. Encontró las cortinas y el palo de madera tallada y barnizada, y el corazón seguía latiendo. Tenía frío. Abrió los ojos para recoger las sábanas, las mantas y la cobertura cálida y roja y ahogó un grito. 

Había alguien sentado en su cama. Un ex-alguien, para ser precisos. Sólo los fantasmas tienen luz blanca propia.

Era ella, la chica del pelo ondulado. En forma de aparición, con ojeras y angustia en los ojos, le pareció más hermosa que bajo la luz de la luna. No tenía miedo de ella porque parecía ansiosa y desesperada. 

-Virginia. Virginia- susurró.

-¿Quién eres?

-Cuidado con Ángel. Vigílala. Témelo, Virginia, y no dejes que la lleve con él.

-¿Qué?

-Témelo, Virginia, y no dejes...

El reloj de la sala común tocó la melodía de las horas. En el silencio de la torre, llegó perfectamente al dormitorio de las chicas de quinto grado.

-...que la lleve...- susurró la aparición, mientras sonaba una campanada sola y ella se disolvía y se convertía primero en una mancha de luz blanquecina, luego en una luz diminuta y luego se diluía en las sombras alrededor de Ginny. 

**oOo**

N/A: Espero que hayáis quedado contentos con los enigmas resueltos y los nuevos interrogantes. Ni se os ocurra quejaros por la falta de beso. Pronto, pronto, si no me vuelvo a atascar, claro. Además, esto me ocupa dieciséis páginas en Courier New 10, exactamente el doble que el capítulo anterior. ^^ Espero que no se os haya hecho pesado...

En el próximo capítulo, Hermione y su profesor vuelven a tener una charla privada, el plan Mossificante entra en acción, Nille aprende a bailar, un par de besos (todavía no sé de quién con quién), Ginny sigue depre, las apariciones siniestras y angustiantes se repiten y estoy pensando en emborrachar a Draco, pero quizás en otro capítulo.

Ahora sí, gracias infinitas a todos mis dearest reviewers (¿qué haría yo sin vosotros?): 

Favila, chica_potter, Anuka (Harry y Hermione? Me lo pensaré... ^^), Selene (que se llama como una de mi fic 'Buscándote en la oscuridad'), Esmeralda, Lina Saotome, Azabeth (mi msn es estic_aqui@hotmail.com), Jade (gracias especiales por perseguirme vía msn, dar ^O^), Usako (Ugh... cómo odio a Champi), Princess Leia Skywalker (gracias por el review largo), Hermi12 (ja! Picaste!), Naydila (ooh... un review de los que quitan el aliento), Cali-chan (*grita* Y TU D/G QUÉ????), Elbereth, Júbilo (*se parte de risa* No sé cómo haces reviews tan graciosos... ¿me escribes otro, porfi?), Tsuku Miaki (*saluda*), Júbilo otra vez (el commet de las trenzas asesinas me rompió! Que yo sepa, a Hannah no le pasa nada en el pelo), Lockhart, el amante secreto de M.D. (quién es M.D.? Me encanta sorprender al lector. Me lo paso muy bien leyendo reviews de gente histérica. *ríe diabólicamente*), Patty*Potter (Review largo... review suculento... Jur jur jur.), Katie Bell (tendrás que esperar para los besos...), Arwen, katie Bell otra vez, Athena, Eowyn, Lali, Tomoyo Daidouji, Rowen@ Phoenix, Arwen again (no, no eres pesada, si puedes perseguirme tanto como quieras ^^), Lucy, Rowen@ Phoenix otra vez (^^), Arwen-Chang (Verdad que Nillie es una monada?), Rei, gatita, JS (qué contenta estuve de leer un review tan entusiasta!), Pinky (ni hablar, H/G aquí no!), Susana, Tomoyo Daidouji otra vez, Hermi Weasley 14 (snif... has comparado mi fic con un anuncio de compresas???), Charis S, Marai, Idril, Mosn, Mikane, Maika Yugi, Cho_Malfoy2, Beba, Lita, Violetta y Yuna Tomoran.

Me encantaría haber contestado a todas pero como podéis ver no tengo tiempo. Ahora sí, besos a todos!

Nimphita


	8. Mossificando

BLANCO Y NEGRO

Capítulo 8: Mossificando

Era un viernes asqueroso de finales de enero. Lloviznaba. Hacía demasiado calor para lo que se debía esperar, y la nieve de alrededor del campo de tiro era ya aguanieve barrosa que ensuciaba las botas y dejaba rastros resbaladizos por todos los pasillos del castillo. 

Dung... Toc.

Se pasó el dorso de la mano por encima de la ceja para quitar el agua, pero los guantes de lana le irritaron la piel helada. Lo odiaba. Habían pasado dos semanas desde el último intento de beso y no había sucedido nada de nada. Tampoco es que estuviera deseando que se le tirara encima. Aunque el sueño de esa noche parecía indicar que sí. Trató de no pensar en ello cogiendo optra flecha del carcaj.

Dung... Toc.

Se apartó un mechón pegado a la cara. Debía de parecer una loca que no sabía qué era un peine. Bueno, tampoco importaba demasiado. Cualquiera que se acercase al exterior del castillo con ése tiempo tenía que estar loco también, así que de hecho no importaba.

Dung... Toc.

__

'Dios mío, soy una paranoica. Acabaré encerrada en San Mungo.' Estiró mejor las piernas. Estaba furiosa contra el mundo. Hacía dos días que trataba de tener una charla extensa con Nille, pero nunca lo encontraba disponible. Sospechaba que estaba haciendo ejercicio, más que nada porque ya no podía usar su tripita como cojín. A parte de que casi ya no quedaba barriga blandita, Nille cada vez perdía menos horas echado en el sofá haciendo el vago con ella, y pasaba el rato o bien estudiando con Hermione o bien 'por ahí'. No sabía qué la hacía rabiar más: que no le contara adónde iba o que no mencionara el ejercicio. ¿Y si salía con alguien y no se lo había dicho? ¿Y si había encontrado una amiga mejor?

Dung... Chaf.

Ginny lanzó el arco al suelo con rabia. Estuvo a punto de pisotearlo, pero al final optó por ir a recoger la flecha que había caído fuera.

Y Draco seguía a lo suyo: o bien hacía ver que no la veía, o bien se paseaba cerca de ella con la maldita Champiñona pegada como una lapa, o bien se metía con Ron, Harry y Hermione, o bien lucía el palmito con esos pantalones taaaan ajustados... sin mirarla dos veces, por supuesto, o bien se lo encontraba flirteando con cualquier otra chica, o bien... Ginny escondió la cara tras las manos con guantes cortados y mojados. ¿Por qué tenía que pensar en él constantemente? ¿Acaso no era Harry o cualquier otro Gryffindor (incluido Colin) más agradable, más sincero y menos inquietante? '_Y menos sexy también... ése es el problema.'_ Le contestó su cabecita. '_Aparte, que sea desagradable, maquiavélico e inquietante le añade morbo al asunto, ¿no? Y si no piensa en ésos sueños..._'

Ginny sacudió la cabeza y volvió a la zona de lanzamiento. No iba a pensar en Draco, y menos en el sueño... eh... digamos subido de tono que la perseguía por las noches. 

Dung... Toc.

En cambio, no había visto más a la fantasma. Era raro. ¿Quizás se refirió al fantasma de Ángel? ¿Acaso andaba suelto? ¿Qué había pasado en el bosque? ¿Tenía algo que ver con la pulsera que había encontrado en la Sala Común? 

Dung... Toc.

Aunque quizás Nille tenía razón y no debía preocuparse mucho. Igual lo había soñado. Además, si fuera algo importante la chica hubiera vuelto, ¿no? Se sentía incapaz de tomar una decisión. Había buscado en la biblioteca con resultados nulos. La verdad era que se sentía desorientada. Le hubiera gustado contárselo a Draco, pero no se atrevía. 

Draco. No dejaban de aparecérsele imágenes de él en el sueño, la piel, las manos, los ojos de metal... Se sintió enrojecer. 

Dung... Chaf.

Mierda. Sólo esperaba que el plan Mossificante estuviera saliendo mejor.

**oOo**

-Y uno, dos, tres y cuatro. Derecha. Y uno, dos tres y vuelta- murmuraba Moss, marcando el compás-. Y uno y dos y tres y ¡ay!

-¿Te he pisado?

-Otra vez.

-Oh, lo siento.

-Umph- Moss puso mala cara.

-Es que hoy nos hemos machacado, ¿verdad, Draco?

Los dos miraron a Draco, que leía sentado en un rincón de la mazmorra, justo bajo una antorcha encendida. La piel le brillaba y tenía el pelo húmedo pegado a la cara y el cuello. Llevaba una camiseta negra sin mangas con manchas de sudor y parecía extremamente concentrado en un libro viejo.

-¿Draco?- llamó Moss, impaciente. Él levantó la vista sin parecer sorprendido.

-¿Qué?

-Nada, déjalo. 

Draco la observó de arriba a bajo. 

-Pensaba que habías decidido dejar los jerseys escotados en el fondo del armario en pro de tu futura relación con el amigo de Potter- remarcó tras una pausa apreciativa.

-Tiene un nombre, ¿sabes?- contestó Moss. Fue a decir algo sobre no ser el indicado para hablar de perseguir Weasleys pero se lo pensó mejor y le sólo sacó la lengua.

-A mí me parece que estás muy bien- interrumpió Neville, alejándose hacia la fila de fregaderos que ocupaban parte de una pared. Apretó un grifo con aprensión y al ver que salía agua fría, se quitó la camiseta y metió la cabeza bajo el chorro resueltamente.

-Tú también- contestó Moss. Neville la miró, desconcertado, con los rizos goteantes y las orejas granates. Moss rió escandalosamente y sacudió la cabeza.

-Lo estás asustando- anunció Draco, todavía aparentemente concentrado en el libro.

-No eres quién para hablar de asustar a la gente, querido. 

Draco levantó la vista del libro. Moss se encogió de hombros y anduvo hasta una de las paredes para apoyarse haciendo el máximo de curvas posibles. Sacó un espejito y se observó, cosméticos en mano.

-¿Sombra de ojos verde o azul?

-Azul- dijo Neville.

-Verde- aconsejó Draco al mismo tiempo.

Moss miró a uno y después al otro.

-Muy bien, usaré el rosa.

Draco hizo rodar los ojos y continuó leyendo. Neville se puso una camiseta limpia y el jersey de los fines de semana.

-¿Por qué no habías dicho que tenías rosa?

-Para poder darme el gusto de llevaros la contraria- contestó Moss, ocupada con el rímel.

-Qué pena, el azul hacía juego con el jersey que llevas- fue el vano intento de Neville para seguirles el juego de piques. Embutió la camiseta sucia en la bolsa y fue hacia la puerta.

Moss miró su jersey y se lo quitó, revelando una camiseta rosa y diminutísima de tirantes finos. Draco volvió a levantar la vista:

-Camiseta inexistente, falda negra tamaño cinturón, sandalias con tacón de aguja... pareces una puta.

-No le hagas caso, estás guapísima- contraatacó Nille, cogiendo al vuelo el jersey que ella le lanzó-. Así está bien, no te pintes más o parecerás un cuadro. ¿No te morirás de frío?

-¿Crees que Ron no me dejará su jersey si me ve temblando de frío?- replicó ella, batiendo las pestañas larguísimas y poniendo morritos. Se revisó rápidamente en el espejito y lo guardó dentro de sus botas.

-Diez minutos y lo tenéis aquí. Recordad: Hermione estornudará al entrar en el pasillo- aseguró él saliendo por la puerta.

Moss comprobó en dos segundos que sus uñas estaban perfectas y luego le echó una ojeada a Draco.

-¿No deberías lavarte también?

-Creo que tendrá más efecto si voy tan asqueroso como ahora. Además, me reservo un baño con burbujas efecto jacuzzi para después de la paliza que voy a recibir.

-No vas a recibir ninguna paliza: Neville se encarga de ello, ¿recuerdas? Traen a Ron, tú haces ver que me atacas, Ron reacciona y Neville os separa. Entonces no podrá negar que le gusto- Moss parecía absolutamente satisfecha consigo misma.

Draco dejó el libro a un lado y la miró.

-Recuérdame por qué hago esto.

-La verdad es que no lo sé. Creo que simplemente te me quieres quitar de encima- sonrió Moss, arreglándose el pelo otra vez.

**oOo**

Hermione lo vio llegar con alivio. 

-¡Llegas tarde! ¡Ron está a punto de marcharse a quidditch!

-He venido lo más rápido posible- aseguró él, apoyándose en las rodillas para respirar.

-¿Cómo está Moss?

-Muy sexy.

Hermione hizo rodar los ojos. Nille la miró, todavía doblado y tratando de coger aliento, y sonrió.

-Histérica perdida- rectificó.

El retrato de la Dama Gorda se hizo a un lado, y Harry y Ron, junto con el resto de componentes del equipo excepto Ginny emergieron de la Sala Común. _(Memorándum: El equipo está formado por Harry (buscador), Ron, Robin Finnigan (es una chica) y Jack Hendelson (los tres con la Quaffle) y los temibles gemelos Kurt y Keven Kipling como bateadores.)_

-Ron, tengo que hablar un momento contigo- lo paró Hermione, agarrándolo del brazo y arrastrándolo hacia un lado mientras Neville guiñaba un ojo al resto del equipo:

-Id tirando. No tardará mucho... bueno, quizás un poco. Es que...

-¡Neville!- llamó Hermione doblando la esquina.

Sin dar más explicaciones, Nille trotó tras ellos.

-¿Pero qué pasa?- preguntó Ron, mirando perplejo el intento de 'cara de no pasa nada especial' de Hermione.

-Nada, que te queremos enseñar una cosa. ¿Verdad, Neville?

-Eeeh... Eso.

Ron miró a Neville.

-¿Por qué me estáis arrastrando?

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué me vais a hacer? ¿Me encerraréis con Peeves? ¿En el lavabo de Myrtle? ¿En el despacho de Filch?

-¿Pero de qué hablas?- lo cortó Hermione, todavía intentado sonreír alegremente mientras estiraba con todas sus fuerzas de la mano de Ron para forzarlo a andar hacia adelante. No, Hermione no era muy buena actriz. Y menos para un experto como Ron.

-Sé que me vais a hacer algo... ¡Un momento! ¿Por qué vamos a las mazmorras? 

-Bueno, es que...

-¡Ah, ya sé! ¡Pero no fui yo! ¡Fue Har... Colin, de verdad! ¡Lo prometo!

Hermione miró a Neville por detrás de Ron, que ahora ya andaba solo y se defendía con argumentos incomprensibles con un dedo en alto. Nille se encogió de hombros.

-Cosas de chicos.

Ya estaban llegando. 

Ya estaban en la esquina.

Hermione estornudó.

-¡Achís!- sonó débilmente.

El pasadizo, de unos quince metros, estaba escasamente iluminado por dos antorchas abandonadas y la luz que salía de La Puerta. Estaba abierta noventa grados, por lo que ellos sólo veían la parte exterior de la madera oscura. Era la única puerta abierta y los esperaba allí, a diez metros.

-¡Más fuerte!- boqueó Neville a la espalda de Ron.- ¡No lo habrán oído!

-¡No me sale!- susurró Hermione.

-¿Cómo que no?- se desesperó Neville. Ron seguía hablando, un poco más adelantado:

-... porque precisamente ése día yo había ganado a Seamus al ajedrez, así que de hecho no estaba deprimido y por lo tanto... ¿me seguís? ...por lo tanto no tiene sentido que me acuséis a mí cuando todos sabemos que Harry... digo Colin... no estaba en su mejor día...

Qué angustia. Ron llegó a la puerta. Ron se calló y giró rápidamente la cabeza hacia los ruidos apagados que Nille y Hermione oían ahora que no había nadie excusándose. Ron miró dentro de la mazmorra. Ron enrojeció de rabia y sacó la varita. Ron entró corriendo. Hermione y Neville corrieron detrás y echaron un vistazo desde el pasillo.

Ron había saltado y había caído encima de Draco, haciendo rodar las dos varitas por el suelo. En un fogonazo cómico pero inapropiado, Hermione pensó que más bien parecía otra cosa (como un revolcón homosexual por el suelo). Dado el momento, aparcó el pensamiento para examinarlo de cerca más tarde. Moss estaba casi de espaldas, con la camisetita algo sucia y arañazos en los antebrazos, que mantenía levantados contra el pecho como si se estuviera protegiendo o se estuviera poniendo las manos delante de la boca.

-¡Páralo, Neville!

Neville metió la mano en el bolsillo para buscar la varita. No estaba allí. Miró en el otro bolsillo. Tampoco. Miró a Hermione. Hermione apuntó a los chicos con su varita.

-¡_Tempus_!

Ron se detuvo con el puño al aire. Había agarrado a Draco del cuello con la mano izquierda y le había inmovilizado las piernas. Draco, debajo, paralizado, sudado y con cara de capullo insufrible incluso en momentos de estrés (como éste) intentaba apartar a Ron con una mano mientras alargaba la otra en busca de la varita perdida que yacía unos dedos más allá. Moss, con las manos todavía en la boca, se giró hacia ellos. Tenía los ojos muy abiertos. En un instante, se relajó y sonrió, picara:

-¡Qué fuerte! ¡Se le ha tirado encima!- echó un vistazo a los chicos detenidos y se mordió el labio pintado de rosa-. Espero que Ron no se haya hecho daño...

Hermione observó a Neville, que rebuscaba en su bolsa de deportes.

-La varita está en tu mano, Neville- señaló en un susurro.

Neville miró su mano izquierda.

-Ups. ¿Ahora qué hacemos?

-Nada, continuar el show. Sobretodo que no cojan las varitas a media pelea.

-Ustedes. ¿Qué hacen aquí?

Moss, dentro de la mazmorra, volvió a su pose de heroína del cine mudo 'ojos de búho y boca tapada por si se escapa un gritito', Nille y Hermione giraron en redondo, clavados al suelo del pasadizo. Snape les estaba dedicando una mirada turbia desde el fondo del pasillo oscuro, apoyado en la esquina, con los brazos cruzados y el pelo... bueno, y el pelo grasiento. 

**oOo**

Lloviznaba cuando llegó al campo de quidditch. El resto del equipo ya estaba allí, pero no parecía que estuvieran haciendo nada. Sólo los gemelos se pasaban la bludger entre gritos de guerra y risillas sospechosas. Robin y Jack charlaban a la salida del vestuario (llamada 'el túnel') y le dijeron que Ron no estaba pero que Harry había ido a comprobar las escobas de reserva.

Así que fue a buscar a Harry. Estaba examinando un palo especialmente viejo. Cuando la vio llegar, dejó la escoba, se pasó la mano por el pelo revuelto y le sonrió.

-¿Y bien? ¿Cómo ha ido el entreno?

Ginny resopló y se sentó encima de un baúl de pelotas.

-Bien, supongo. El campeonato será el día antes de la final de Quidditch, tras hípica y bailes. En primavera.

-Dicen que Malfoy participa en todo.

Ginny levantó la cabeza y se encontró con la mirada directa de Harry.

-¿Sí? No lo sabía. Es capitán de tiro-. Empezó a mirarse las uñas otra vez.

Harry calló. 

Ginny, acabada la inspección de las uñas (Candy y Honey le habían hecho la manicura dos días antes, pero el esmalte volvía a estar descascarillado y ya se las había mordido hasta el borde de la carne), decidió sacar un nuevo tema:

-Si esperáis a Ron, será mejor que canceles el entrenamiento. Hermione, Moss y Nille acaban de poner en práctica el Plan Mossificante.

-¿El qué?- Harry levantó las cejas y las gafas le resbalaron hasta la punta de la nariz. Se las volvió a subir con un gesto impaciente y repitió:- ¿El Plan qué?

**oOo**

Snape avanzó hasta donde estaban los dos Gryffindors lentamente, como si sus pies apenas tocaran el suelo.

-Si son mis dos alumnos favoritos... ¿Acaso no saben que no deberían estar en las mazmorras?

Neville se encogió imperceptiblemente ante el siseo sarcástico del profesor.

Hermione tragó saliva rezando para que a Snape no se le pasara por la cabeza mirar dentro de la mazmorra.

-No lo sabíamos, profesor- aventuró.

Snape alargó una mano y, sin mirar, empujó la puerta, que se cerró con un 'clac'. Sacó un manojo de llaves de uno de sus bolsillos, tomó una de las llaves mágicas y cerró la puerta con dos vueltas: Clac clac. Después se volvió a mirarlos:

-¿A qué esperan, a que saque puntos de Gryffindor? Muy bien, cinco puntos menos para cada uno. Y como los vuelva a encontrar aquí serán veinte. Que pasen un buen día.

Y con eso se deslizó hasta el final del pasillo sin mirar atrás y giró a la derecha.

-¿Desde cuándo los alumnos no pueden bajar a las mazmorras?- susurró Hermione, frunciendo el ceño.

-Desde que nosotros lo hemos hecho- contestó Neville por lo bajo. 

Hermione fue a sonreírle pero se oyó un fuerte golpe al otro lado.

-¿Moss?- llamó Neville pegando la cabeza a la madera.

Moss intentó abrir la puerta desde el otro lado mientras explicaba:

-Se han descongelado y Ron le ha dado a Draco con el puño. He pateado las varitas al otro lado de la habitación. ¡Draco, no le hagas daño! Mierda, ¿cómo coño se abre esta puerta?

-Moss, no digas palabrotas- la riñó Neville, mientras al otro lado se oían más golpes contra carne y un quejido.

-¡_Alohomora_!- tanteó Hermione, pero la puerta no se dio por aludida-. Moss, Snape ha cerrado la puerta con una llave mágica. ¡No podemos abrir!

-Tranquila- Neville le palmeó la espalda a Mione, que empezaba a histerizarse.

Al otro lado de la puerta, Moss aventuró por encima del ruido:

-No podréis abrir con magia, pero sí si encontráis la llave...

-La tiene Snape- cortó Hermione.

-...o alguien que sepa abrir puertas a lo muggle- continuó Moss sin hacer mucho caso- como un Slytherin...

-¡Ningún Slytherin nos ayudará!- se desesperaba Hermione, mientras la pelea continuaba dentro de la mazmorra. Parecía que uno de los dos había conseguido levantarse y le había lanzado algo al otro.

-... o un Weasley.

-¡Pero Ron está dentro...!- trató de objetar Hermione, pero Neville le tapó la boca y se dirigió a Moss.

-Vamos a buscar a Ginny, pero está en Quidditch. Trata de que no se maten.

Mientras los dos Gryffindor corrían hacia los jardines, dentro de la mazmorra la conversación seguía:

-¡Eso, Moss, sácamelo de encima! (golpe de puño- patada- arañazo)

-¿Cómo te atreves a pedirle a Moss que te ayude! (Ay- gancho de izquierda- intento de estrangulación)

-Esto, Ron... creo que ya basta... ¡Draco! ¡Le estás haciendo daño!

**oOo**

Harry reía como un loco cuando Ginny acabó de contarle el plan.

-Pero... ¿por qué Malfoy iba a hacer su papel?- preguntó al terminar, aguantándose las costillas.

-Pff... es amigo de Moss.

-Seguro que quiere algo a cambio.

-No seas tonto. 

Harry la miró de reojo, pero no comentó nada.

-¿Entonces, bos vas a dejar ir a la sala común?- preguntó Ginny por cambiar de conversación.

Harry se encogió de hombros y se apoyó contra una pared.

-Creo que se lo están pasando muy bien aquí fuera. Diría que algo pasa entre Robin y Jack.

Ginny hizo rodar los ojos.

-Están saliendo, tonto.

Las gafas de Harry se deslizaron nariz abajo otra vez.

-¿En serio?

-No tienes remedio- rió Ginny, tratando de arreglarse el pelo. Misión imposible. Necesitaría horquillas.

La puerta se abrió y Hermione y Neville los miraron, rojos y sudados.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Harry-. ¿Y el plan?

-Alerta roja en el Plan B, Gin- informó Neville-, ¿sabes abrir puertas, verdad?

Ginny parpadeó.

-Tan tonta no soy, Nille.

-Quiere decir con doble vuelta de llave mágica- explicó Hermione.

-Podría intentarlo... ¿por?

Hermione la agarró por el brazo y empezó a llevarla hacia el exterior del campo.

-Pasamos al Plan C.

-¿"Sálvese quien pueda"?- Gin hizo una mueca.

-Exacto. ¿Tienes horquillas?- preguntó Neville, estirando su otro brazo.

-No...- contestó ella, parándose.

Hermione escondió la cara tras las manos heladas (no habían cogido sus capas) y maldijo entre duentes.

-Tendremos que pedírselas a Honey o Candy. Están en la torre- sugirió Ginny.

-Pues nada, a correr- dijo Neville arrastrándola (ahora sí) hacia el castillo).

**oOo**

Dentro de la habitación, había pasado lo siguiente:

Una vez la puerta se cerró, Moss volvió a respirar, dejó caer las manos y se acercó a la puerta a escuchar. Entonces sonó el golpe a sus espaldas, seguido de un forcejeo precipitado y los ruidos apagados que emiten ésas personas que se estrangulan mutuamente. De hecho, Draco no estaba estrangulando a Ron, sino que sólo pretendía quitárselo de encima y paralizarlo.

Moss recordó el consejo de Hermione y dio una patada a las varitas que Draco estaba a punto de conseguir y se ganó una mirada asesina de éste, que estaba muy pálido y tenía un morado muy feo en un pómulo.

La chica corrió otra vez hacia la puerta y consiguió enviar a los Gryffindor a por Ginny. En ese momento, Draco ya se había hartado de ser bueno y se había sacado de encima a Ron por el fácil método de rodar. Ron se zafó y corrió a buscar lo primero que encontró a mano, esto es, el libro de Malfoy.

Draco, ocupado buscando las varitas, no vio venir el improvisado proyectil, que le dio en las costillas. Ron aprovechó el despiste momentáneo para lanzársele encima otra vez. Draco llegó a la conclusión de que más le valía dejar la opción de las varitas y liarse a puños con Weasley.

-¡Draco! ¡Le estás haciendo daño!

Draco no contestó. Moss probó otra táctica:

-¡Ron, suelta el cuello de Draco!

Ron sólo apretó más. Las sandalias de Moss empezaron a repiquetear el suelo con nerviosismo.

-¡La madre que os parió a los dos! ¿Podéis dejar de comportaros como niños de tres años?

Ron la miró, sin comprender. Moss cruzó los brazos. Tenía frío y estaba de mal humor, lo que la enfurecía más, porque estar de mal humor producía arrugas y eran lo último que ella necesitaba en ése momento.

Draco, aprovechando que Ron miraba a Moss, lo empujó para sacarlo de encima y trató de apartarse. Ron se volvió y lo agarró del cuello con una mano.

-Suéltame, Weasley.

Ron estaba muy rojo, jadeaba en vez de respirar y la nariz le sangraba, a parte de los cuatro o cinco hematomas que Draco había podido colocar bajo el jersey.

-Ron, ven aquí. Déjalo ir.

El chico miró a Moss y luego soltó el cuello de su enemigo. Moss estaba algo sonrosada y se observaba los pies.

-Verás... Draco no intentó nada ahora... él sólo... verás, yo le pedí...- Moss lanzó una mirada desesperada a Ron, que se había levantado y la miraba con cara de no entender nada.

Draco intentó abrir la puerta pero estaba cerrada.

-¿Han cerrado la puerta?

-No... ha sido Snape. Han ido a buscar a Ginny para que abra- explicó Moss, interesadísima en sus sandalias otra vez.

Draco se miró los puños, que tenían los nudillos algo pelados, y pensó que sólo le faltaba que Ginny lo viera así de asqueroso. Para acabarlo de fastidiar, empezaba a hacer frío, le sangraba un labio y se avecinaba una escena vomitivamente romántica entre Moss y el jodido Weasley, que contra cualquier predicción, sabía pelear. Ahora que lo pensaba, él hacía clases de lucha particulares en verano, pero Weasley tenía cinco hermanos a parte de... de Ginny. Se sentó en un rincón y trató de pensar en el jacuzzi que le esperaba cuando llegara al baño de prefectos.

Ron miró a Malfoy y luego a Moss (tratando de no fijarse mucho en la parte del busto). Moss lo volvió a intentar:

-Sé que piensas que... no vale la pena salir conmigo porque... porque soy como soy, pero Ron...- levantó la cara y lo miró a él- pero de veras que me gustaría intentarlo esta vez, en serio, porque... 

Ron, empezando a entender, tragó saliva. Moss cruzó los brazos con más fuerza y frunció el ceño, poniéndose de morros. 

-En serio, Ron, ¿no esperarás que te lo diga otra vez, no?

Ron sonrió, algo más relajado, aunque las manos le temblaban.

-No, ya lo sé.

Moss lo miró entre sus pestañas negras.

-¿Y qué piensa hacer al respecto, señor Weasley?

Ron se le acercó, y Moss lo abrazó y le guiñó un ojo a Draco por encima del hombro de su nuevo novio. Draco hundió la cabeza en su maltrecho libro. No quería verlo.

**oOo**

Hermione, Neville, Ginny y Harry, que se había acoplado a la acción, llegaron hechos polvo a la sala común. Sobretodo Hermione, que no hacía mucho ejercicio, y Neville, que había entrenado esa misma tarde. Ginny subió corriendo a su habitación, donde (¡premio!) estaban Candy y Honey y, aún mejor, sus respectivos tocadores y neceseres.

-¡Chicas! ¿Tenéis un par de horquillas?

Candy, que estaba aplicándose una mascarilla capilar en su querida melena rubia, y Honey, que en ese momento se estaba probabando la ropa nueva de su amiga, se la quedaron mirando con caras de susto.

-¡Ginny! ¿Qué haces con ésos pelos?

-¡Horquillas! ¡Es urgente!- repitió Ginny.

-¡Ya lo veo! ¡Honey, querida, ve a buscar refuerzos! ¡Es una emergencia C45!

Honey dejó lo que estaba haciendo y subió a toda prisa al piso de arriba.

-¿Ha ido a buscar horquillas?- preguntó Ginny.

-Tú no te preocupes y siéntate aquí- aconsejó Candy sentándola frente a su propio tocador.

Dos segundos después, Candy le estaba desenredando el pelo con su cepillo de nácar.

-¡Yo sólo quiero horquillas!

-Tranquila, tranquila. Lávate la cara con éstas-. Candy le dio un paquete de toallitas mágicas. Ginny obedeció, desconcertada.

Honey volvió enseguida con Pansy y Lavender.

-¿Veis como era una emergencia?

Lavender y Pansy se la quedaron mirando, horrorizadas.

Mientras Lavender le pintaba la raya de los ojos, Candy acababa de desenredar el pelo con su peine mágico (no estiraba) y Honey preparaba un montón de horquillitas para peinarla ("Había pensado en una trenza a la francesa, pero si insistes... ¿Te gustan éstas? ¡Tienen esmalte que cambia de color! ¿O prefieres las de estrellitas?"), Ginny tuvo que aguantar el sermón de Pansy sobre 'Cómo la apariencia de un miembro de una casa puede afectar la opinión general sobre ésta'. Por fin, después de prometer que no volvería a andar con ésas pintas por los pasillos, la dejaron marchar.

-¿Por qué has tardad...? ¿Qué te han hecho?- preguntó Hermione.

-¡Ostras, Gin! ¡Pareces Wendy Hollowlight!- exclamó Nille.

Ginny sonrió, encantada. Era su cantante bruja favorita.

-¿De veras?

-¿Tienes horquillas o no?- preguntó Harry con impaciencia, aunque sonreía.

-¿Bromeas? ¡He contado treinta y pico!

Llegaron a toda prisa a las mazmorras, y mientras Harry y Hermione se apostaban a los lados del pasillo, Ginny se dedicó a buscar en su peinado un par de horquillas corrientes, con la convicción de que no todas podían ser esmaltadas, con estrellitas o escudos de Gryffindor. Se equivocaba.

-Oye, escoge unas ya. Luego podemos usar un hechizo Reparo y aquí no ha pasado nada- apremió Neville.

Ginny escogió tres cualquiera de su moño _fashion_ y se puso manos a la obra.

-¿Ya estáis aquí?- sonó Ron desde dentro.

-¿Podíais haber tardado un poco más, no? Ahora que nos estábamos poniendo cómodos...- se quejó Moss. Los dos rieron.

Neville sonrió y miró a Gin, que estaba demasiado concentrada tratando de colocar una cuarta horquilla en el hueco como para fijarse en nada más.

-Bueno, ¿abrís o qué?- se impacientó Moss.

-Cállate ya, ¿quieres?- saltaron Ginny y la tercera persona encerrada al mismo tiempo. Moss rió.

-Qué monos, los dos.

-¿Qué?- inquirió Ron.

-Nada, cariño... 

Ginny puso cara de 'Los voy a matar' para que Neville riera.

Por fin, cinco minutillos más tarde, Ginny consiguió abrir la puerta y se colgó del brazo de Neville.

-Tiempo récord- le sonrió él.

Harry dejó su puesto de observación para dar una palmada amistosa en el hombro de Ron, que sonreía todo feliz con un brazo posesivo encima de los hombros de Moss, que efectivamente llevaba el jersey made in Weasley y le abrazaba la cintura.

-Al final sí me habéis encerrado, ¿eh?- bromeó Ron golpeando suavemente la espalda de Neville.

Draco salió el último, rehuyendo las miradas de los Gryffindor. Tenía un ojo morado, una contusión en el otro pómulo y un corte en el labio que sangraba. Iba todo sucio y la cara y los brazos desnudos le brillaban de sudor. Era la primera vez que Ginny lo veía totalmente despeinado y no 'cuidadosamente despeinado' como solía vérsele (incluso mientras jugaba a Quidditch). El total era demasiado sexy para ser cierto, y Ginny deseó tener una cámara de fotos a mano.

-¿Qué pasa, Malfoy, Ron pudo contigo?- increpó Harry.

Draco se volvió para mirarlo lentamente, sin poder evitar una mirada rápida en dirección a la peinada pelirroja, que sintió un nudo en el estómago. Harry no apartó los ojos de Malfoy y fue a dar un paso hacia el frente, pero Ginny puso su brazo a través.

-Déjalo en paz, Harry-. Miró unos largos segundos Draco, que la miró a su vez con ojos neutros pero no hizo ni dijo nada. Gin, haciendo un esfuerzo de voluntad, se volteó entonces hacia Ron y sonrió-: ¿Y bien? ¿No vas a felicitar a tu hermanita por haber superado el récord de Fred y George? ¡Ni siquiera he llegado a los seis minutos! Oh, esa nariz tiene mala pinta... ¿Te llevamos a la enfermería?

Ella no lo miraba, pero Neville sí. Vio cómo Draco miraba la espalda de Ginny dos segundos con ojos abatidos, luego dedicaba una mirada gélida a Harry y finalmente se iba a por su merecido jacuzzi.

**oOo**

N/A: Está bien, me rindo, no sale la mitad de lo que os anticipé, pero probablemente saldrá (todo menos Draco borracho... ya tiene bastante con los moratones, el pobre). Está todo planeado, la escena Hermione/Noël va en el siguiente pack porque no estoy de humor para escribirla y no os quería hacer esperar, pero va allí, junto con los sucesos inquietantes de la fantasma (va a poseir a una persona... se aceptan apuestas) y, por fin, ¡el beso D/G!!!! Qué ganas tengo de escribirlo. ^O^

Bueno, pues nada, en un par de capítulos se acaba (cuando digo esto siempre se me alargan...), pero lo más probable es que me saque una secuela de la manga. 

Por cierto, ¿qué pasa con los reviews? ¿Por qué tengo tan pocos? *Nimph contempla desolada su montoncito* En fin, ¡un gran abrazo a todos-todos-todos-todos!

__

A-Chan: Me alegro de que Moss te guste. ^^ ¡Y ya sabes que tus persecuciones son bienvenidas!

Marta: ¡Yo también me llamo Marta! =D En fin, muchas gracias. La paciencia es buena cosa, hija mía... Espero no haber tardado demasiado...

Wilbur: *Nimphie huye y apunta en su agenda: No ir a casa de Lali-chan* Llonganissa, ¿eh? ¿Con pimienta?

Arwen-chang: Oh, ¡que review más largo! Arwen-chang guapa, Arwen-chang buena... jur jur jur...

Catty_Shenka: ???

Maika Yugi: Ooh, muchas gracias. A lo de la chica no te puedo contestar, pero Draco está preocupado por su padre, Voldemort y la maldita pulsera de Ángel.

Tomoyo Daidouji: Siento no poder ofrecerte la escena de Hermione y su profe aquí... por no hablar de la acción D/G... T.T En el próximo capi, ¿de cuerdo?

MISAO: ¡Oye, eso no se hace! ¡Ya podías haber dejado más reviews! Gracias por haber dejado en éste, entonces. Espero que en este sí dejes, ¿vale?

Alpha: A sus órdenes. ¡Gracias!

__

Lali: Oye... hay que quedar para escribir Diván y Aurea Ixia, ¿eh?

May Potter: Son los reviews así los que me hacen sonrojar. ¡Te acordaste de todos! ^^ ejem... el retraso... no volverá a pasar... espero.

BAD GIRL MALFOY: Ayay, ¡ni se te ocurra morirte! ¡Y menos antes de dejar review! Aix, supongo que me merezco la reprimenda...

Tsuku Miaki: No, no Ninia es el mote de Moss para Ginny... ella cree que Ginny es demasiado vulgar. Bueno, ya la conoces, qué se le va a hacer. Muchas gracias por leerlo, ¡nos vemos en el msn!

Hermi12: uf, lo llevas claro para Ron/Hermi, aunque para la secuela igual me lo pienso... gracias igualmente!

Tomoyo (a secas): Wops, lo del título... también sale en el próximo capi, ¡y es una frase de Draco! Cómo lo adoro... Bueno, ¡muchas gracias por el review esta vez!

Lucía: Me alegro de que te encante tanto. ^^ Uy, yo soy D/G shipper! Aunque al paso que van estos dos... Muxas gracias por el reviewie!

Rakshah: ¿Cómo te va a gustar más que el tuyo? No dejes que eso pase, no es sano. Tu fic se podría acomplejar... Mis fics ingleses son asquerosos, y lo digo en serio... me estoy planteando sacarlos a todos. Muchas gracias por los ánimos!

Rinoa: ¡Hola darling! Ay... todas queremos a Draco, creo. *suspiro*

Lady_Moonlight: *se pone como un tomate* Oye, no vale pelotearme así... ¡aunque muchas gracias! ¡Claro que voy a seguir escribiendo, aunque tarde mucho! ^^U

Catty_Shenka: Ostrás, ¡esto es un review largo! En resumen, Draco es mío, y si lo quieres tú, escribe un fic sobre él. A Ángel no lo conoces, pero la verdad es que sí, es muy guapo. ¡Y por fin me enteré de qué quiere decir kawai! Me estaba destrozando, todo el mundo dice que draco es kawai pero yo me quedaba igual... en fin, espero que te haya gustado este capi. ¡Gracias por el mega-review!!!

__

Idril: Pues la verdad es que sí hago demasiadas cosas a parte de escribir y debería dedicarle más tiempo... así que no sirve como excusa. ^^ Gracias por todo!

Júbilo: Ok, ok, la próxima vez pasaré las pastillas. *se lo apunta* ¿Sabor a menta o preferís los cítricos? Sobre todas ésas preguntas que siempre haces... Sí, Champi se tiñe de rubio en el cap.9 y Ginny la odia más aún, Moss y Neville no bailan juntos para Slytherin pero Moss y Draco sí (en la secuela, si la hago), Gin no le da a las grajeas y en Expediente X ya tienen pelirroja, Ángel se fue porque yo le dije que viniera aquí y no, no he tardado tanto. *respira otra vez*

Yuna: No sé si el Club de fans de Draco existe, ¡pero yo quiero ser socia! Prometo que será Ginny la que se tome las molestias la próxima vez... empieza a estar algo harta. Moss es mi joya, y Harry... bueno, esta vez sale pero sólo porque me lo pidió de rodillas... da poco jugo, el chico.

Júbilo: (wops)

Isa Poter: Oui, claro que me puedes poner en tu lista de msn. :D nos vemos allí, ¿vale? La aventurilla de Hermione está en el siguiente capi... ¡Gracias por el review!

Laverna: ¿maravillosa historia? ¿Dónde? ;) Muchas gracias!

Kitiara: ¿Qué le hizo Hannah a Hermione? :s En fin, gracias por el comentario. ^^

PiRRA: ¿Hoy hay competición de halagos o qué? No hay poción, sólo mi querida musa. ^^ 

Rinoa: un petunàs per la meva nena!

Mis gracias más especiales para KaT zAMy, que me mandó un dibujo de Gin, Mione y Moss y otro de Draquini. Son preciosos. Si alguien más dibujó alguna escena o algún personaje mío, que sepáis que me encanta recibirlos. Mi dirección es estic_aqui@hotmail.com, también me podéis agregar al msn si os apetece.

Ya, ya terminé. Dejen review!

Nimphicilla


	9. Besos

BLANCO Y NEGRO

Capítulo 9: Besos

__

Resumen del capítulo anterior: Después de un Plan Mossificante derivado en un Plan Sálvese Quien Pueda, Ginny acaba con la cabeza llena de horquillas, Moss y Ron están juntos, Neville es una monada, Malfoy se va a su jacuzzi y Snape hace una pequeña aparición.

-No, no, espera. Son doscientos gramos de coliflor de los bosques por litro de agua y una medida de cáscaras de huevo de dragón molidas- dictó Ginny, repasando la lista de ingredientes con el índice. Se fijó en que tenía la uña algo larga y se la mordió distraídamente.

Neville, escribiendo aplicadamente a su lado, hizo ruiditos de desaprobación.

-No te muerdas las uñas- la riñó, levantando los ojos un momento del pergamino. Ginny le sacó la lengua y miró hacia otro lado, dejando caer la mano en el regazo.- ¿Huevos de qué dragón?

-Espera- Gin miró el libro que tenía sobre las rodillas.- Mmmm... Ridgeback. 

-¿Me las podrás prestar para mañana?

-Siempre las puedes comprar ahora en Hogsmeade, si te sobra dinero después de Honeydukes-. Ginny volvió la vista a uno de los libros de la mesa. Neville apuntó 'de Ridgeback noruego' en sus deberes de pociones y pensó que siempre le podría pedir el dinero a Draco, que otra cosa no, pero era bastante generoso con él. También le podría haber pedido que lo ayudara con el trabajo, pero le apetecía hacerlo con Ginny, que tenía más paciencia y se quejaba de que ya no hablaban tanto como antes. Eso sí, los libros que consultaban se los había recomendado él, aunque ella no lo supiera.

-¿Qué más?

-Ya está, lo último. Doce gramos de raspaduras de seta... y hablando de setas- se interrumpió Ginny cuando Edén entró en la biblioteca a devolver un par de libros.- ¿Qué se ha hecho en el pelo?! ¡Será putón, copiona, zorra!- Ginny entrecerró los ojos para dar más intensidad a su mirada asesina.

Nille levantó la vista.

-Le queda bien...

-¡Qué le va a quedar bien! ¡Es una copiona asquerosa que se hace pasar por pelirroja!- siseó Gin, sin apartar la vista de la Slytherin.

Nille sonrió y observó a la chica mientras salía. Ginny no se había percatado, pero Champi tenía los ojos hinchados como si hubiera estado llorando. A Neville le dio pena y trató de desviar la rabia de Gin hacia temas más seguros.

-¿Hablaste con Draco?

Ginny se hundió un poco en su silla y resopló, arrugando el ceño.

-Yo no tengo nada que hablar con ése... ése...

-¿Chico?- trató de ayudarla Nille.

-Depravado, cerdo, capullo, y... Nille, ¡es que es taaan malditamente sexy!- gimió Ginny, dejando colgar la cabeza en señal de abatimiento. Neville le palmeó la espalda delicadamente.

-Vamos, vamos...

**oOo**

Dejó que el agua caliente cayera sobre su espalda dolorida. Quería llevar todos los libros del día siempre encima, pero eso al final pasaba cuentas. Se masajeó como pudo los hombros y los hizo girar hacia un lado y hacia otro, la cara levantada, el vapor a su alrededor, la ducha entera oliendo a su champú. Finalmente recordó que Ron la estaría esperando en la sala común, impaciente por jugar la partida semanal de ajedrez. "Que le den", pensó, mientras empezaba a tararear una canción de jazz. No obstante, apagó el chorro de agua y enrolló una de las toallas de manos grana y dorada (que había metido en el cubículo para tal efecto) alrededor de su pelo chorreante como si se tratara de un turbante, se tapó con el albornoz (también rojo oscuro con algún adorno dorado) y se calzó las zapatillas. En el baño de prefectas había, a parte de las bañeras comunes, las duchas individuales y unos armarios con toallas y albornoces con los colores de las distintas casas. Hermione, ahora sin el apoyo del agua caliente, tuvo un escalofrío. Si no se daba prisa, se le congelarían las piernas. Se frotó la espinilla derecha contra el reverso de la rodilla izquierda, y sonrió. Se había depilado (auch) unos días antes, ya que planeaba llevar una faldita de Moss esa tarde cuando fuera otra vez al despacho del profesor Noel. Todavía no había pasado nada, y eso -sonrió al pensarlo- no podía continuar así.

Todavía cantando por lo bajo, abrió la puerta de madera de la ducha y paró en seco al ver la figura que la observaba desde el otro lado del baño.

-¡Profesor Graham!- chilló, saltando hacia atrás mientras una vocecilla en su cabeza se alegraba de ir depilada y con un albornoz tirando a corto.

-Creía que le había dado permiso para llamarme Noel- dijo él con tranquilidad, sin necesidad de levantar la voz para ser oído. Estaba apoyado indulgentemente contra la pared blanca. La túnica, oscura, estaba abierta y enseñaba los tejanos y la camisa negra. El pelo castaño lanzaba destellos caoba con la luz gris de los ventanales; estaba algo despeinado, como si se hubiera apartado el flequillo de la cara mientras esperaba.

Hermione, que se moría por acortar distancias y colocarle el pelo rebelde en su sitio, se estaba poniendo roja, pero (posiblemente hostigada por sus anteriores fracasos) recolectó sus ideas y se recuperó con facilidad. Aun así, no pudo evitar advertirlo:

-Los profesores no están autorizados a entrar en los baños de prefectas- comentó, ladeando su cabeza un poco en lo que esperaba que fuera un gesto elegante. Le temblaban las manos, así que las escondió a su espalda.

-¿Va a hacerme fuera?- preguntó él, acercándose a la puerta de la ducha. Ya no parecía el profesor Graham encantador que conocían todas las chicas de la escuela. Su mirada era más llana, directa, acechante, y a ella se le erizaron los pelos de la nuca al pensar que la estaba mirando así a ella, a ella y a nadie más. Él apoyó una mano a cada lado de la puerta, imposibilitando una huida. Hermione no pensaba escaparse. Se le pasó por la cabeza que no sabía dónde se estaba metiendo, pero mientras alargaba la mano para colocar el flequillo del profesor en su sitio detrás de la oreja, pensó que no le importaba lo más mínimo.

Él la dejó hacer, sonriendo un poco, y luego le tomó la mano y besó la parte interior. Hermione decidió que el pequeño problema profesor/alumna era un estúpido y diminutísimo inconveniente que no valía la pena tener en cuenta. Tampoco hubiera podido pensar aunque hubiese querido: tenía el estómago de vacaciones en una montaña rusa, las rodillas flojas y un hombre en su ducha, y obviamente no hubiera podido concentrarse.

Noel trataba de mirarla a través de sus gafas cuadradas, una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, pero los cristales se ahumaban con el vaho de la ducha. Ella le quitó las gafas y se las enganchó en el cuello de la camisa, sin atreverse a tocar su piel.

-¿Y bien?

-¿Y bien qué?- preguntó ella en un susurro.

-¿Me vas a echar del baño?- preguntó él, la cara tan cerca de ella que Hermione no pensó que todavía tenía un metro de ducha a su espalda. Tras dudar muy poco, ella levantó la barbilla y aguardó a que él la besara.

Pensó que se derretía. Los labios de él eran cálidos y suaves. Notó sus manos en su cintura a través del albornoz, pero ése era todo el contacto que compartían. Ella se abrazó a él como a un salvavidas y los dos se tambalearon hacia dentro de la ducha, riendo. Cuando reía, a Noel se le marcaban unas pequeñas arrugas en las comisuras de los ojos, como si hubiera reído o llorado mucho. Ella le besó los párpados, y él la apretó contra sí, poniéndose serio de repente. Se miraron un instante a los ojos, y cuando él la besó otra vez, Hermione perdió el poco control que le quedaba. No era el beso tierno que cabía esperar, sino insistente y empujado por la necesidad. Necesidad de ella, como si al hombre que la estrechaba no le hiciera falta nada más que ella para vivir.

Una mano de Hermione bajó por su cuello y empezó a desabrocharle la camisa para proceder a plantar besitos en su cuello. Él gimió débilmente. Cuando los labios de ella habían alcanzado la clavícula, los dos oyeron el ruido que hizo la puerta al abrirse.

Él la apretó contra sí como para detenerla, ella levantó la cabeza y miró a la pared de la ducha como si pudiera ver la puerta al pasadizo a través de ella. Pero no sabía quién había entrado. Lo miró. Él, que parecía tenso, sonrió cuando sus ojos se encontraron, y ella estuvo a punto de echarse a reír. En cambio, se alejó un poco, apartando las manos de él de su cintura con pesar, y le hizo un gesto para que se quedara allí callado. Él asintió. Ella abrió la puerta como si estuviera saliendo de la ducha. Mandy Brocklehurst, la prefecta de Ravenclaw, se estaba quitando los zapatos y sonrió al verla.

-Se te ha deshecho el turbante- señaló, mientras se quitaba la túnica.

Hermione se sonrojó más, si eso era posible sin parecer una Weasley, y procedió a colocárselo bien. Mandy recogió un albornoz azul y bronce y se dirigió a la ducha que había estado usando Hermione.

-No, ahí no, Mandy- dijo ésta. Mandy la miró, la mano a medio camino de la manilla, y Hermione agregó con naturalidad-: Está a punto de atascarse.

Mandy sonrió y asintió, y se dirigió a la ducha de al lado. En cuanto se cerró, Noel sacó la cabeza y arqueó una ceja. Hermione lo envió a su despacho con un beso furtivo, y luego se dirigió a su sala común, feliz.

**oOo**

-Está bien. ¿Dónde vamos primero?- preguntó Hermione, mirando a los demás. La nieve cubría las aceras de Hogsmeade, y todo tenía un aire de invierno encantador. Tenía la sensación de que si se sintiera mejor estaría enferma.

-He quedado con Nille a la una para comer- dijo Ginny, antes de que propusieran ir al quinto pino.

-Son las diez y cinco- advirtió Harry.- ¿Qué os parece un desayuno en Honeydukes?

-En Tiffany's, si te parece- dijo Mione con un tono ligeramente sarcástico, y los dos sonrieron. Ginny dedujo que era algo muggle, y que Hermione debía de tener alguna razón para estar radiante esa mañana. Quizás cierto profesor tenía algo que ver...

-He quedado con Moss- repuso Ron, algo sonrojado- en la plaza.

-Pues vamos a buscarla y luego vamos a desayunar ranas de chocolate- decidió Hermione. Mientras se acercaban a la plaza central, algo llegó corriendo por detrás y se lanzó al cuello de Ron.

-¡Yaah!- gritó, y Ron empezó a trastabillar hacia atrás cuando dos piernas se sujetaron a su cintura.

-Moss... casi lo matas- observó Ginny, ladeando la cabeza y enrollando un mechón rojo alrededor de su dedo.

Moss rió como una niña pequeña cuando él le aguantó las piernas y empezó a correr arriba y abajo.

-¿Eso es normal?- preguntó Harry. Hermione sacudió su cabeza y Ginny, sonriendo, se subió a la espalda del chico.

-¡Corre, corre!

Hermione se los quedó mirando mientras los dos caballos improvisados y sus amazonas daban un par de vueltas a la plaza. Después se los llevó a Honeydukes a comer crocante, y más tarde ella y Moss arrastraron a los chicos y a Ginny por la calle de las tiendas, aunque no compraron nada excepto galletitas para Crookshanks.

Al mismo tiempo, por la zona antigua del pueblecillo mago, paseaban dos chicos buscando una apotecaría para conseguir cáscaras de huevo de Ridgeback. Cuando salían de la tienda mal iluminada, discutían sobre cierta chica pelirroja.

-Pero no entiendo, ¿a qué esa manía con dejarla?

-Porque sí.

Neville sabía que Draco no quería hablar más, pero le daba igual.

-No, a ver, porque sí no es un motivo.

-Joder, Neville, que te den.

-Que te den a ti- contestó el chico de la bufanda Gryffindor.- Mira, sabía que eras capullo, pero ¿tanto como para dejarla ir así?

Draco se detuvo y se lo quedó mirando con una expresión ilegible.

-Me has llamado capullo.

Neville se detuvo frente a él y asintió, aunque estaba algo colorado y le miraba como si se estuviera planteando echar a correr. Al final empezó a hablar:

-Draco, yo...

-No, no, ¡no te disculpes!- Draco lo detuvo palmeándole la espalda y renaudando el paseo- Ha estado bastante bien. La próxima vez trata de aparentar que te lo crees.

El desconcertado chico de mejillas de niño se puso a andar a su lado. Al cabo de breves instantes, miró al Slytherin de lado e insistió:

-No cambies de tema. ¿Me lo vas a explicar?- demandó, pero el otro chico seguía mirando al frente.- Muy bien, tú lo has querido. Le estás haciendo daño, así que si no me das una buena razón no voy a ayudarte más.

Draco volvió a pararse y le miró como si no creyera lo que oía. Neville tomó aire y continuó, con la voz seria y firme:

-Y sí, te estoy amenazando, chantajeando, extorsionando, da igual lo que le llames. Yo no necesito a nadie para hacer flexiones (aunque las clases de boxeo son divertidas). En cambio tú sí necesitas mi información.

Draco negó con la cabeza y suspiró ligeramente.

-Creo que te he enseñado demasiado bien.

Neville le compensó con su sonrisa de niño orgulloso.

-Sí, ¿verdad?

-Verás... Ginny merece algo mejor que yo- explicó él en voz baja.- Tú mismo lo dijiste esa vez en la biblioteca. Quiera o no, acabaré como mi hermano, o peor, como mi padre. 

-Yo todavía no te conocía, y no tenía derecho a decir eso.

-¿Y crees que ahora me conoces?

Neville dudó, pero finalmente contestó con sinceridad:

-No. Pero sé lo suficiente como para decir que nunca le harías daño.

-Ya le estoy haciendo daño, según tú.

-Porque no te das cuenta de que hay otra manera. De que nada debería imperdiros estar juntos.

-Pues todo nos lo impide, Neville. Para empezar, somos una Gryffindor y un Slytherin.

-Y tú y yo. Y Moss y yo. Y Moss y ella y Ron.

Draco hizo un gesto de impaciencia.

-Segundo, yo soy un Malfoy y ella es Weasley. Nadie de su familia va a dejar que esto ocurra.

-Creo que el problema es tu familia, y no la suya. ¿No planeabas marcharte al acabar Hogwarts? ¿No dices que no quieres ser un Malfoy? No lo seas. 

-Neville, no puedo dejar de ser lo que soy.

-Tú escoges qué eres. Eres lo que quieras ser. Tú me lo has demostrado, y yo te lo digo ahora. Tú no eres tu padre. Ni tu hermano tampoco-. Sacudió el brazo del chico rubio, que no lo estaba mirando. Neville no sabía de dónde salía su elocuencia, pero la verdad es que le estaba gustando acorralar a Malfoy. Esperó a que protestara, pero, como no lo hizo, añadió-: Las cosas no son blancas o negras. Hay una gama infinita de grises en medio, y puede que alguno sea el tuyo.

No contestó. Estaba mirando las baldosas nevadas de la acera con los puños apretados y el pelo cayéndole a los ojos. Neville intuyó que Draco quería creer lo que oía, sólo que tenía miedo. Y él lo entendía perfectamente. Él también tenía miedo la mayor parte del tiempo.

-¿Draco?- preguntó Neville suavemente. Él levantó la vista y lo miró con cara neutral. Como mínimo no sonreía desagradablemente.- No tienes que pensarlo ahora. Por otra parte, necesito consejo.

Empezaron a andar otra vez, dirigiéndose hacia donde Neville había quedado con Ginny.

-Dime.

-Bueno, hay cierta chica... que me gustaría conocer. Pero creo que debería recoger algo de información antes. 

Draco lo miró, interrogante.

Neville se limitó a dejar que sus orejas enrojecieran y decir:

**oOo**

-Champi.

-Oh, me encanta ese nombre, ¿no te lo he dicho?- repuso ella, y preguntó al bulldog y a la foca que parecían escortarla a todas partes-: ¿No os parece una monada de nombre?

Ginny tenía las manos congeladas, estaba de mejor humor que la última vez que la vio y estaba contenta de no haber visto a Draco en todo el día, pero aun y así se sentía con ganas de dar una paliza a la muy... seta.

-Como me vuelvas a llamar así, te parto la cara- resumió la chica alta con el pelo teñido de rojo, acercándose a la chica pecosa y acorralándola en una esquina-. Y si tocas a Draco, te cortaré las manos.

Ginny tenía ganas de morder. Champi, a parte de copiar los modelos de Moss en cuanto a escasez de ropas, iba montada en unos zapatos de plataforma, con lo cual debía de parecer tan alta como el mismo Draco, pese a ser de cuarto. Tenía los ojos azul hielo y un cutis rosado encantador, sin granos, sin puntos negros y, lo más importante según Ginny, sin pecas. Y además seguro que gastaba dos tallas más de sostén. Y eso siempre jode.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿El gato se te comió la lengua? ¿Weasley la buena no va a contraatacar? Ya me dijeron que eras cobarde.

-Ser cobarde es atacar tres contra una- siseó Ginny. Ella siempre se había creído bastante alta, pero Edén, Edelweiss o como se llamara le pasaba media cabeza. Se planteó si arrancarle una de las plataformas y lanzársela a la cabeza sería una buena ofensiva.

Le mirada de la Slytherin se endureció, y chocó contra la mirada de piedra de Ginny, que notaba cómo la sangre le hervía en las venas de las sienes. 

Gin alargó la mano y empujó el hombro de la otra chica para poder pasar. Champi aguantó el golpe y no se movió. Ginny tuvo que empujar más fuerte, Edén trastabilló y Ginny se escurrió fuera de la esquina donde había estado acorralada para encontrarse rodeada por las tres Slytherins. Tal como le habían enseñado sus hermanos, puso los puños en alto y las miró amenazante como una pantera a punto de saltar a la yugular. Ser pacifista estaba muy bien, pero no iba a dejar que la lincharan sin ponerlo difícil.

-¿Necesitas saber algo más?- susurró Draco a Neville cuando llegaron donde éste había quedado con su amiga y se encontraron con la linda escena de tres Slytherins rodeando a una chica pelirroja que les daba la espalda.- Yo me ocupo de esto. 

Neville asintió y se quedó en la otra calle. Era mejor que Ginny no los viera juntos.

Por su parte, Ginny estaba esperando. El círculo se había cerrado a metro y medio del centro (que era ella), y ahora la foca y el bulldog miraban atentamente al champiñón, esperando una orden. Pero no se movían. Edén miró a alguien que se acercaba por la espalda de la pelirroja. Por una parte, Ginny quería volverse a ver quién era. Por la otra, estaba segura de que lo sabía. De ahí surgieron dos voces: una gritaba '¡BIEN!'; la otra gimió 'No...'. 

-¿Qué has capturado, Edén?- alguien arrastró las sílabas a su espalda, exactamente como la última vez. Ginny se sonrojó y se volvió a mirarlo. Él sonrió de medio lado con aires de superioridad, pero su mirada era suave.- Vaya, si es una comadreja. [A/N: De Weasley, weasel, que en inglés quiere decir... comadreja.]

-Draco... - empezó Champi, pero él, sin despegar los ojos de la pelirroja, le hizo un gesto disuasivo con la mano.

-Ya me encargo yo.

-Pero...

-Vete.

Champi no se movió, así que Ginny, dominada por en extraño impulso, se volteó a mirarla y le repitió la orden secamente.

-Que te vayas.

Las tres chicas empezaron a moverse lentamente, mirándolos a los dos con perplejidad y rencor. Draco sólo tenía ojos para Ginny, y ella observaba cómo se iban las otras, cada vez más sonrojada, incómoda y expectante.

-Weasley- dijo, cuando ya no las veían.- ¿Cómo lo haces para meterte en estos líos?

Ginny lo miró seriamente, aunque en cierta forma lo encontraba divertido. Él llevaba la túnica y la capa de la escuela sobre un suéter gris de cuello vuelto. Definitivamente, le quedaba bien el negro.

-Eres tú el que me mete en líos- contestó, hundiendo los puños en los bolsillos de su capa y cambiando el peso de su cuerpo de un pie al otro. Él dio un paso atrás, así que, antes de que se fuera, ella añadió-: Gracias por evitar que acabara hecha polvo como... como tú el otro día.

-Es un placer.

Aaaaaaah... En su cabecita sonaban pequeñas sirenas histéricas gritando '¡ALARMA! ¡ALARMA!'. Él estaba a poco más de un metro y la estaba mirando fijamente. Ginny adoraba esos ojos. Y se estaba poniendo más colorada que nunca.

-Y... Gracias por ayudar a Ron- dijo finalmente, no sin cierta dificultad, sacando las manos de sus bolsillos para retorcerse los dedos tontamente.

-No ayudé a Ron sino a Moss.

-Bueno, ponlo como quieras. ¿Fuiste a la enfermería?- Oh, mierda, mierda, ahora iba a pensar que se estaba preocupando por él. Bueno, es que de hecho se estaba preocupando por él, ¿no? ¡Otra vez! ¿Por qué diablos siempre que él le hablaba o se acercaba o la miraba o lo que fuera, ella empezaba a pensar incoherentemente?

-No, claro que no. Me quitarían puntos. Me curé yo solo.

Ginny observó atentamente su cara, que se mantenía neutral, con su atención obviamente puesta en ella. Ya no se veían los morados, pero apostaría a que... alargó un dedo tímido y presionó ligeramente el pómulo donde debería estar el ojo morado. Él no se movió, pero cuando la yema del dedo tocó la piel, hizo una mueca y se apartó.

-¿Duele?

Él asintió, agujereándola con ojos de tormenta.

-Deberías volver con tus amigos. No vayas sola por el castillo. Edén volverá, y no siempre apareceré en el último momento para salvar a una pequeña comadreja temeraria- dijo con tono neutral, aunque Ginny juraría que había algo de humor en sus ojos. Decidió pasar lo de la comadreja por alto otra vez.

-Nadie me va a impedir ir como me apetezca. Gracias por preocuparte, pero me las sé apañar sola.

Él la ojeó atentamente. Luego, con una pequeña sonrisa, se giró para irse.

-Oh, y no te quedan mal las horquillas. Lástima que tuvieran escudos Gryffindor- susurró él, a duras penas lo suficientemente alto como para que ella lo oyera. Y se alejó.

Algo en la mente de Ginny gritaba a todo volumen: "¡Estúpida! ¿Qué haces? ¡NO DEJES QUE SE VAYA!". ¿Pero qué podía decirle? Se notaba le lengua trabada, por no hablar de los nudos en sus cuerdas vocales, en su estómago y en su cerebro. Y todo porque él...

-Malfoy.

Él se volteó, alzando las cejas rubias. Aw. Ella concentró su energía en su mirada (intentó que fuera dura, pero se asustó al darse cuenta de que también era perceptiblemente suplicante) y dijo lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza.

-No me llames comadreja nunca más.

Él se encogió levemente de hombros, aceptando, y luego se la quedó mirando, todavía con el cuerpo medio volteado. Ella lo miró a su vez, la vista clavada en los ojos de metal.

Empezó a nevar, pero no se movieron. ¿Acaso él esperaba algo más? Se preguntó Ginny. ¿Acaso ella no? Se contestó a sí misma; y se ordenó callarse.

Finalmente, Draco dio la vuelta para irse, con el semblante ligeramente marcado por lo que pareció tristeza. Una tristeza cansada y enorme en sus ojos que partía el corazón.

Ginny lo vio dar cuatro pasos hacia una calle más concurrida y frunció el ceño. Siempre estaban igual. Ni adelante ni atrás, pero sin soltar prenda. Y así desde aquél primer beso.

El beso.

No había sido especialmente bueno, eso había que reconocerlo, pero eso se debía a que ella lo había rechazado y él no había querido besarla en realidad. Si se besasen ahora podría ser distinto... Al fin y al cabo, estuvo a punto de ceder ése día lluvioso, y eso que lo odiaba y no quería...

Pero ella quería besarlo _ahora_, ¿no?

¿No?

Ginny maldijo el coro de voces en su cabeza, pero aun y así corrió hacia él, lo agarró del brazo y lo giró.

Él la miró y abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Ginny no le dio tiempo. Movió su mano libre a su nuca y le bajó la cabeza mientras sus dedos se enredaban en la suavidad tibia de su pelo. 

Lo besó.

Draco se quedó muy quieto, como petrificado. Ginny se encontró con que ya tenía la boca abierta, así que lo aprovechó descaradamente aun notándose el ardor en las mejillas. En cuanto su lengua lo tocó, Draco pareció volver a la vida y le abrazó la cintura, estrechándola contra él y facilitándole la tarea. A Ginny la cabeza le daba vueltas y los nudos que había tenido en el estómago y demás habían desaparecido. De hecho, su estómago no existía. Las únicas partes de su cuerpo que existían para ella eran las que estaban en contacto con el cuerpo de él. Notaba su temperatura corporal a través de las túnicas y los jerseys gruesos, y notaba sus brazos a su alrededor y su pecho contra el de ella y su pelo y su boca y (¡Dios!) el delicioso olor a Draco: La extraña mezcla de bosque, cuero, lluvia y el dichoso aftershave. Iba a derretirse.

Finalmente soltó el pelo de su nuca y se separó, aunque sólo dos centímetros. Necesitaba aire, y sin embargo no podía separarse más. Notaba el calor de Draco en su mejilla.

Él respiraba entrecortadamente. Sus pómulos estaban ligeramente rosados, y en otras circunstancias ella se hubiera echado a reír ante su cara de estupefacción. Sólo sonrió, y él le contestó con una pequeña sonrisa especial. Todavía recuperando aire, él susurró con voz cortada:

-Vaya, no parecías ser de las que roban besos.

-Ps- bufó ella con media sonrisa-, si te morías por quitártelo de encima.

Él arqueó las cejas, con una chispa de risa en los ojos.

-¿Sí? Pues, ahora que lo pienso, me gustaría tenerlo de vuelta.

Y la besó.

Gracias a Dios estaba bien sujeta, porque tenía la sensación de que, de tener que aguantarse por sí misma, se hubiera caído de bruces.

Sólo dos minutos después, cuando ella se estaba planteando engancharse a él como una lapa para el resto de su vida, los interrumpió una tos a sus espaldas. 

Ginny gimió y enterró la cara en el cuello de Draco.

-Nooo...

Uno de los brazos de Draco la abrazó por la espalda protectoramente.

-Neville. ¿Qué quieres?- dijo él, que veía quién era, y Ginny oyó el sonido vibrar en el tórax y el cuello. Definitivamente, esperaba que, fuera lo que fuera lo que Neville quería, no incluyera tener que llevársela de allí.

-Alguien llama a Gin- dijo la voz de Neville, entrecortada como si hubiera estado corriendo. Ella, sorprendida por el tono, desenterró su nariz del jersey de Draco y lo miró. Nille se aguantaba el vientre como si tuviera flato, y al ver que ella lo miraba, continuó-: Ha preguntado por la chica pelirroja hija de un séptimo hijo llamada Virginia.

Ginny asintió, sin soltar a su presa.

-Soy yo- observó, aunque esa parte era obvia.

-¿Eres clarividente?- preguntó Draco, con voz de que lo habían pillado por sorpresa.

-Sin entrenar- aclaró ella, sin decidirse a soltarlo.

-Ginny, ¿quieres venir, por el amor de Dios? Dijo que habías soñado con ella.

-¿Es la fantasma?

-No lo sé. No está en su cuerpo.

**oOo**

Corrieron, extrañamente cogidos de la mano, detrás de Neville. Parecía que Draco se negaba a soltarla. Ginny no tuvo inconveniente.

Tres o cuatro personas se apiñaban alrededor de alguien que estaba sentado en la acera. Dos de las personas eran una foca y un bulldog.

-Mierda- dijo Ginny, incluso antes de poder ver de quién se trataba. En efecto, una cabeza roja la miró con ojos helados. Ginny apartó al anciano y las chicas que miraban y se arrodilló frente a ella. Estaba sentada, desparramada más bien, sobre la acera, la espalda contra la pared enyesada de una casa.

-Virginia.

-Soy yo- contestó, y la chica alargó la mano y cogió la de Ginny-. ¿Quién eres?

-Soy Helena.

-¿Qué quieres, Helena?- Ginny tuvo que hacer esfuerzos para que no le temblara la voz. Una mano se posó en su hombro. Neville. Otra le apartó el flequillo de los ojos y se quedó sobre su cabeza. Por la cara ultrajada de Pansy adivinó que era la mano de Draco. Helena, desde el cuerpo de Edén, miró la mano y luego a su propietario, y dio un respingo.

-¡Ángel!- siseó con terror, tratando de fundirse contra la pared, pero ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para ponerse de pie.

-No, no es Ángel- Ginny palmeó con suavidad la mano de Champi para calmar a Helena-. Es Draco.

-Ángel me mató- confió Helena-. En el sueño nos viste. Él quería... no sé qué quería. Yo estaba aterrorizada. Él... me secuestraron unas vacaciones de Navidad, a mí y a mi familia. Mis padres eran muggles. Él los mató- dijo, y luego se quedó callada mirando al vacío. Había hablado tan bajo que Ginny a duras penas la había entendido, y se sorprendió cuando Draco, a su espalda, gritó:

-¡NO ES VERDAD! ¡ÁNGEL...!

Las dos manos que la apoyaron desaparecieron cuando Draco se movió hacia atrás.

Ella se volteó rápidamente y cogió la mano desertora.

-Draco... - susurró, y, incorporándose, lo abrazó como se abraza a un niño perdido. Él la apretó tanto contra él que ella casi no podía respirar, pero no importaba. 

El silencio de ultratumba congeló el tiempo. Ginny notaba cómo, bajo su abrazo, Draco hacía esfuerzos para mantener la calma, para negar lo que Helena había dicho, pero los dos sabían que tenía sentido, y que de hecho él ya había sospechado cuál podía ser el secreto de su hermano, lo que le sumió en la culpabilidad y el desasosiego y lo que finalmente, lo mató.

Seguía nevando. Fue el silencio lo que les permitió oír el susurro de Helena:

-Está aquí...

Draco la soltó y Ginny se abalanzó sobre Edén.

-¿Quién?

-Ángel...

-Ángel ha muerto. Se suicidó.

-No... no está muerto... él... él encontró a otra y... no dejes que se la lleve...

-¿Dónde está?- preguntó la voz de Draco- Si está aquí, ¿dónde está? ¿Quién es?

-Es... - la voz de Helena se hizo más débil, si eso era posible.

-¿Quién?- apremió Ginny.

-No... él... - susurró, y la cabeza de Edén cayó hacia atrás, inconsciente.

Ginny, sacudió los hombros de la chica enérgicamente. Cuando abrió los ojos, Gin se dio cuenta que la había perdido. Los ojos de hielo de Edén la miraron un instante con fijeza antes de que un impacto la derribara. Desde el suelo comprendió que la seta le había atizado un golpe de puño. Le dolía el pómulo.

Cuando miró hacia arriba, Nille había apartado a Champi a un lado y Draco la miraba con su famosa mirada de metal. Cuando miró hacia ella, la mirada asesina se volvió preocupación.

-Estoy bien- repuso ella, levantándose y tratando de apartar la nieve de su capa.

La escena se quedó quieta un instante. Ginny aún podía notar la presencia de Helena en la nieve que caía en remolinos. 

-¿Qué ha dicho?- preguntó Draco, tomándole la mano helada.

Edén chilló al verlo y trató de desasirse de Neville, que no la soltó.

-Nada... - susurró Ginny- No le ha dado tiempo.

Draco estaba pensando.

-¡Queréis largaros ya de una jodida vez!- les espetó Neville, que todavía contenía a Champi. Ella se debatía y alargaba la mano hacia Draco.

Ginny lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos, pero Draco la agarró del codo y la empujó hacia otra calle. Empezaron a andar muy deprisa. Ella no se atrevió a decir nada, pues Draco parecía estar pensando, y dadas las circunstancias, prefería dejar que él pensara para no tenerlo que hacer ella. Se sentía muy cansada y soñolienta.

-Neville nunca dice palabrotas- dijo al fin, impresionada aún por la fiereza de su amigo.

-Tiene una buena maestra- contestó él sin mirarla. Ginny casi sonrió.

En cuanto desaparecieron de la vista de Edén, la chica dejó de debatirse, miró a sus 'amigas', miró a Neville y se echó a llorar con tal desesperación que el chico dejó que le empapara la túnica mientras le frotaba la espalda a modo de consuelo. Como si fuera una niña pequeña. Y quizás lo era.

**oOo**

Mientras dejaba que Malfoy la arrastrara, Ginny, que se había propuesto no pensar, se encontró con que tenía una idea camuflada en la cabeza, y no sabía cómo identificarla.

Tenía algo a ver con Helena.

"No... él..." había dicho, ¿pero no qué? ¿No existía? ¿No era nadie? Igual también era un fantasma. Quizás Helena se equivocaba, quizás no pasaba nada... ¿pero entonces la pulsera...? ¿Entonces, ése sentimiento de catástrofe inminente que tenía en el estómago de dónde coño veía?

"No... él...", así que era un él. Y había mucha gente en Hogwarts. Eso si era en Hogwarts, claro, porque igual el dichoso hermano de Draco estaba en Hogsmeade. O Inglaterra. O vete a saber. Quizás había invadido el cuerpo de alguien para hacerlo... No, no, para eso se requería mucha energía. Por ejemplo Helena no había podido con el cuerpo de la Champi. 

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando Draco por fin llegó donde quería ir. Harry, Ron y Moss estaban lanzándose bolas de nieve. 

Ron y Harry se detuvieron en cuanto Draco y Ginny llegaron a su altura. Harry no apartó los ojos de Draco, y Ron apretó sus puños en cuanto se dio cuenta de que él la cogía por el codo.

-Suéltala, Malfoy.

Draco le soltó el codo sólo para cogerle la cintura. Ginny enrojeció y evitó la mirada de su hermano. Draco no hizo más caso de los dos, sino que se giró hacia Moss y preguntó:

-¿Tú tienes un tablero de ouija, verdad?

Moss pareció a punto de soltar un comentario, pero se lo pensó mejor al reparar en la mirada de Draco.

-En mi habitación.

-Pues la necesitamos.

-Malfoy, estás loco- interrumpió Ron, y luego se dirigió a su novia-: Dile que no se la vas a dar ahora.

Moss siguió observando la mirada urgente de Draco con ojos amarillos calculadores. Finalmente dijo:

-Está bien, pero ellos dos me acompañan.

Draco se movió con nerviosismo acumulado; un acto no calculado que a Ginny le hubiese encantado si no estuviera mirando a su alrededor mientras trataba de evitar las miradas acusadoras de Harry y Ron.

-¿Dos? ¿Dónde está Hermione?- preguntó al fin, mientras los cinco corrían hacia un carruaje que los llevaría al castillo.

-Volvió hace un rato. Tenía deberes de Defensa pendientes- contestó Harry.

El tono de voz de Harry la devolvió a la realidad. Mirando a su alrededor (ya estaban en el carruaje) advirtió que las cosas empezaban a írsele de las manos. Draco estaba a su lado, todavía manteniéndola a una distancia mínima, como si tuviera miedo de que abriera la portezuela y echara a correr por el camino hacia Dios sabe dónde. Harry, sentado frente a ella, la miraba turbiamente. Ron y Moss también iban agarrados, pero Ron miraba a Draco con odio y Moss la miraba a ella con preocupación. Ginny pensó que era muy amable de acompañarlos a buscar una ouija cuando ni siquiera sabía qué estaba pasando.

Sólo faltaban Nillie y Hermione para completar el cuadro. Le sabía muy mal haber dejado a Neville ahí con la seta asquerosa. ¿Y qué hacía Hermione trabajando en Defensa un día de Hogsmeade? Aunque igual se refería al profesor Graham... Ginny casi sonrió mientras Hogwarts aparecía en su campo de visión. Era una suerte para Hermione haber encontrado un hombre como Noel...

Se le heló el corazón.

"No... él...". Noel. Noel Graham.

-¡Mierda!

**oOo**

A/N: ¡Lo sé! ¡He tardado mil años en abrir la boca! ¡Y os he dejado un final de capítulo casi peor que la vez que atacaron a Hermione! ¡Y el siguiente capítulo es el último!

Eso sí, la secuela está asegurada, aunque tengo que pensar la trama.

¡Y por fin sale todo lo que os adelanté! En el siguiente capítulo, se descubre quién atacó a Hermione, qué relación tiene eso con Ángel, si es realmente Noel y varias cosillas más. No, Draco no se emborracha. 

Ahora, ¡el turno de los reviews! Agradezco su tiempo a todo el que haya leído, y especialmente a ésos que se molestan en dejar constancia. Si hay algo que me empuje a sentarme frente al ordenador a escribir, es sin duda un buen review, o un mail, o lo que sea. Incluso las críticas.

Todo mi amor a mis Betas queridísimos Laurëar y LaLi (aunque a LaLi no le mole el drama...). El problema con ellos es que LaLi se me aburre, Laurëar va estresado por la vida y si se lo pido a Tsuku Miaki me siento mal porque teóricamente yo soy su beta. v.v Si alguien está interesado en liberar a mis amigos de tan terrible tarea (ehem), que me lo diga y nos ponemos en contacto. 

Bueno, mil gracias enormes a los que dejaron review y/o me persiguieron:

__

Rinoa: ¡Hola bicho! Ayy me alegra mucho que te guste... Y ya sé que debería leerme tu fic, sólo que ¡nunca me acuerdo! Estas Navidades seguro, te lo prometo. ^^ Que tu Cedric es una monada, ¡aunque no pueda competir con Draco! ^_~ 

Wilbur: Lo tuyo es flipante. Me dejas reviews de dos líneas y luego LaLi me dice: "que te des prisa con el puto ByN, que mi hermana está histérica" y yo O.o ¿En serio?. Bueno, ya ha llegado. No sé cuánto tardará el siguiente, pero...

Snmh: ¡Gracias! Es que tengo una paranoia con los personajes secundarios que... Gracias por el apoyo. :)

(jjj): ¡Yay! Muy rápido no ha ido, pero espero que sigas por aquí y veas esto... y te acuerdes de qué iba el fic. 

Lucía: A sus órdenes... ¿qué tal estuvo el beso? Temo que no cumpla las expectativas... -_- En fin. Espero que el fic te siga alegrando.

Maika Yugi: Ya sé, ya sé, soy más lenta que un caracol subiendo una pared... v.v Gracias por el review.

TomoyoDaidouji: Pues eso, que espero que la espera haya realmente valido la pena. Por cierto, ¡Me encanta Tomoyo! Es la de CCSakura, ¿no?

Gwen de Merilon: ¡Woo! Supongo que si te gusta Noel te gustará Ángel... jur jur jur. Gracias a tu mareo por culpa de lo que tardo en subir he empezado a escribir el breve resumen al principio del capítulo. Espero que te haya sido útil... (per cert! T'he de tornar llibres...)

Hermi12: ¡Oye, Neville es mío! ;) Quizás haya H/R en la secuela... quizás no. ^^ Gracias por los consejos, pero ya se sabe, no están hechos para seguirlos. Moss es Moss y no me deja vestirla de otra manera. Pero creo que si le das una oportunidad puede llegar a caerte bien.

Júbilo: *le da una pastilla sabor a Draco* Tranqui, tranqui, que luego te dan ataques al escribir los reviews. Tampoco me estoy quejando- son muy graciosos. El portero del equipo de quidditch no está ausente, ¡es Ginny! Definitivamente, tómatelo con calma... Jajaja, ¡cada vez que leo tu review me río sola! ¡Sigue así! :) *la despeina* Ay... ¡pero que linda es mi niña!

May Potter: ¡Graaacias, graaaacias! De hecho tiene tantos reviews por capítulo como El diván, ¡pero eso puede arreglarse! *se ríe demoníacamente*

Pirra: 'Mossificando' se me ocurrió después de escribir la escenita de El Plan Mosificante en que Ginny busca a su hermano para hacerle el tercer grado... en fin, ¡Gracias por todo!

Sasha: ¡Sí! ¡Me encanta conseguir que la gente encuentre sentido al D/G!

Katy Zamy: ¡Hola! A ver cuándo me dibujas más cosas, ¿eh? ^^ Si puidiera pondría un link para que pudieran ver los dibujines... ¡Dime que ya tienes escáner! ¡Plis! Va, si tú me mandas tus dibujos de Draco yo te mando los míos...

~Bunny Milk Shake~: No, no, ¡Hannah no mató a nadie! O.o Creo que no entendiste un capítulo... la pobre Hannah sólo la encontró.

Catty_Shenka: Bueno, haz lo que quieras con mis personajes en tus sueños. Y estoy de acuerdo, Draco machacado era una buena imagen mental... Espero que estés contenta con Ángel/Noel. Lo de quién apuñaló a Hermione viene en el siguiente pack... gracias por tu review gracioso.

Isa Potter: *se ría al imaginarse a Helena en el cuerpo de Harry* ¡Eso SÍ sería gracioso! Pero Edén tenía que darle el puñetazo a Ginny, así que después de mucho pensarlo no cambié mi idea original. ¡Gracias por las ideas igualmente!

Sabina_Evans: ¡Uoh! Aquí el beso D/G para la señorita Evans... ^^ ¿Pero qué quiere decir bkn?

Tsuku Miaki: ¡Te juro que LaLi y yo estuvimos trabajando en Aurea Ixia! El problema es que las despedidas de soltero son difíciles de escribir... y al final subimos Diván. ^^

Sue: Ya, ya, lo sé, Ron y Hermione hacen muy buena pareja, pero precisamente por eso no van a salir en este fic... aunque quizás sí en la secuela.

Moniq Saffron: Pues, no estaría mal. Envíame un link, por favor.

Lora Chang: Gracias por dejar review en todos y cada uno de los capítulos... dejas comentarios muy graciosos. :) ¡Gracias por todo!

Esther: Cierto, cierto... ¡Gracias por los ánimos!

Athena K: ¡No te mueras! O.o Jur... no quiero saber cómo estarás si tardo otros tres meses en subir capítulo nuevo...

Patty: ¡Hola, amiga de Marina! ^^ ¿De verdad crees que Hermione y Ron quedan raros al olvidarse tan rápido el uno del otro? Yo también lo pensé, pero creo que así está más interesante. ;)

Favila: ¡Bridget Jones! ¡ADORO a Colin Firth! *suspira* Mr Daaaaarcy... En fin, gracias por compararlo con ésa escena, me has alegrado el día. A ver si continuas, que nos tienes a todas preocupadas... ¿estás bien? ^^

Sabina-Evans (otra vez, ¡yay!): ¡Yo también estoy obsesionada con Draco! Creo que ya está bastante mejor, especialmente después del morreo que le ha dado Ginny... *suspira* Qué lindos son...

Thuringwethil: Anda que no tienes un nombre rarillo, hija... ^^ Graaaacias por los ánimos, me ayudan a seguir adelante y a dar coscorrones a los personajes cuando no hacen lo que quiero (la peor es Ginny, y los que se portan mejor son Neville y Champi...).

Megan Baudelaire: ¡No me mates! ¡Ya está, el beso, léelo otra vez! ^^ Gracias por todo...

Polgara: Ahora que me fijo, todas tus peticiones están cumplidas (excepto Ron y Hermione juntos y Champi asesinada por el calamar, pero bueno...). ¡Gracias por todo! :)

Y ya llevo una hora contestando reviews. ¡Me encanta! ^^ Tengan unas Felices Fiestas, y no se empachen de turrón, por lo que más quieran. 

Con ansias de reviews,

Nimph.

PD: La escena del beso es un regalo de Reyes/Papá Noel. La primera escena es para Katie. Desayuno en Tyffany's es culpa de haber leído The Colour of Her Knickers (latamente recomendable- ver mi lista de favoritos). Chequeen El diván, de LaLiNimph, ya que hemos subido capítulo. Que tengan un buen año 2003.


End file.
